The Hunger Games: Hot Water
by CragmiteBlaster
Summary: Many tributes die in the Bloodbath. The 74th games was no exception. But what if something changed. What if, during the Bloodbath, Cato had been looking away when the young District 4 male ran from the Cornucopia? Alive and with the odds stacked against him, this is Urchin's story and how his survival changed all that we knew. Part of The Nameless Chronicles
1. Day 1: The Cornucopia Bloodbath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Today is a historic day. For the first time ever, I'm writing a fanfiction that is _**not**_ in the Total Drama fanbase! After really getting into The Hunger Games the past few months, I feel ready to write something about it. And so here we are, a story showing us what may have happened if just one thing had been different in the Bloodbath...what if Cato had been looking away when the District 4 Male ran from the Cornucopia? With him alive, and the story through his POV, how would the story we know change? Guess we're gonna find out! I hope you all enjoy the story. :)

* * *

Bright sunlight. Just like the sunrise by the sea back home, in District 4. The launch room had been silent, except for Finnick wishing me good luck and telling me to be fast and unseen, but here in the Arena...birds are chirping, some bugs are clicking and a boy the next launch plate down the line is muttering to himself, looking at the ground. Maybe he's planning on jumping for an early death?

I'm afraid...

How can a place so beautiful be a place of many deaths?

...Because this is the arena for the 74th Annual Hunger Games...and I am in them. Just 12 years old, and reaped to fight to the death against so many others. Nobody volunteered for me.

My chest tightens as I shiver. I might be dead in the next hour. Or the next few minutes.

I catch a gag in my throat and swallow, trying to keep focused. I can't be scared. Fear won't win sponsors. If I'd even get any that is. Maybe The Capitol could like an underdog? At only 12 years old, with my odds at 15-1...a 12 year old has never won. _Never_ come close either.

 _60 seconds._

The sound effect! Almost made me fall for a moment there. It would be the last thing that I would ever do.

 _50 seconds._

I need to find water quickly. Find fish too if there are any, or any kind of food really. I'm small, and I won't last long without food and drink, not like that large male tribute from District 11.

 _40 seconds._

During the parade, was I noticed? During training, I guess I did ok. An 8, but I was overshadowed by several others. My interview was kinda fun...I guess the Capitol likes people who play up the cuteness?

 _30 seconds._

I can see the District 12 girl eyeing the bow. Maybe being small will make me harder for her to hit? What weapon should I have? Knives...knives could be useful. Much more than a sword too large for me. I did train with them as much as I could. That District 2 girl outmatches me at them though, I just know it.

 _20 seconds._

Allies. They'd protect me! ...And kill me easily when I am not needed anymore. Wait, that District 11 girl...she's 12 too! If I could catch up to her and then talk to her and use the right words...whatever those words are...would she let me speak before attacking? Would anybody?

 _10 seconds._

I wonder what my family think, as they surely watch me on TV right now. Are they covering their eyes, cheering for me...or are they not even watching, and are going to tune in later to try and miss the bloodbath. I know one thing they'd say though.

"We believe in you,"

 _BANG!_

I leapt forth off the launch pad and run. I have to get to the Cornucopia quickly, before the serious bloodshed starts! My stance is streamlined, so I'm passing others. The district 12 boy has ran off into the woods, as has the district 11 girl. Maybe I should have too, but I need supplies.

Already, the bloodbath has begun. That district 1 boy is stabbing somebody with a sharp blade. A kukri? Ack! Oh, the screams! I can't stop. If I do, I'm dead. At least I can see that Marina has grabbed something and ran. She's a nice girl; she's four years my elder, but we've occasionally gone fishing before back home. If I'm to go home though, she can't. Hopefully somebody else gets her before I have to.

All the screaming and yelling...how does The Capitol enjoy this? How do the careers enjoy it?

I arrive at the Cornucopia; fights are approaching, and I'm inside. I need to hide, and fast. Behind the crates, it's the only place. Thankfully, being small and one of the youngest here means I can hide in the crevice among the crates without much issue. Now I just have to wait until the fights end, and hope nobody sees me.

People are coming and going, fighting and yelling. Back in District 4, it's pretty quiet. The loudest it gets is the sea sometimes becoming stormy, or people cheering when they bring in a bounty of fish. Nothing like this. As I watch the fights, I have to wonder to myself, how many people have died so far? The cannons will not sound until the Bloodbath is over. I'd guess a fair few though.

The careers are near. It's that District 1 girl … Glimmer, I think her name is? She's fighting somebody, the boy from District 6. Wait, he's got her on the ground...is a career going to die this early?

...No, no such luck, for the brutish boy of district 2, Cato I think he is called, just killed him. I move back a few inches. I can't let them notice me.

A bit of time passes, and I have stayed undiscovered. It seems the screams and fights are stopping, and right now nobody is in the Cornucopia but me. Now is my chance, and I better make it quick...if the Careers come back to start gathering everything, I'm dead. Ok, I need a weapon or two, food and water, something to keep me warm at night...and I have a few seconds to get it all.

The large yellow pack looks promising so I grab it and a pack of knives. Nobody behind me, so it's time to run into the woods and get out of here. I almost scream when I see Cato...

...But, he seems to be looking the other way, seeming satisfied as he gazes at all the corpses. My heart is pounding and I feel sick, but I can't stop. If I pause, he may kill me! His machete, it's covered in blood already…

I swallow bile and run. I run and run towards the forest as fast I can. I can hear yells behind me, they've noticed me! But, I'm not cornered in the Cornucopia. I'm gonna live!

"Marvel! Glimmer! Kill him!" barks Cato, sounding very gruff. "Clove and I will gather the supplies here."

I can hear two yells, one in a wild male voice and one sounding feminine and giggly. I don't need to look back to get an idea what their expressions might be like. What I do need to do is _RUN_!

I may be fast, but I'm not built for marathons. I need to shake them off! I can hear the clanking of weapons and yelling! How close are they? Look later, run now.

Pain enters my body. I just tripped over a root. But, as I get back up I see it could have been worse, as a spear has pinned into a tree ahead of me. If I'd not tripped, that would have been through my guts…

Should I take the spear? No, it'd take too long to free it and I didn't train with them. I can see some thick bushes ahead of me, so perhaps I can run through those and hide? No time to considerer another plan, as the careers sound very close.

"We're gonna get you!" teases Glimmer. Teasing about my death...I feel ill.

"Run ankle biter, run fast!" adds Marvel, sounding like this is a game...which to him, I guess it really is.

Through the bushes. OW! Down a hill, rolling and tumbling. OW! I grip my supplies and pray the knives will not come loose from the pack and get lost, or worse, stab me. After a fall, with shaky legs and bile ready to come out, I get up and keep running. I can see a burrow under a large tree; I could hide in there. But if I was found, I'd be slaughtered.

An idea occurs to me as I duck into it and lay still. I take one knife from the pack, and throw it a distance away. It's not a throwing knife, just a dagger, so it lands with a flop several meters back. Marvel and Glimmer run up, only slightly winded. I hold my breath. My heart feels close to bursting...these two will do just that if they see me.

"Think he went that way?" asks Marvel, pointing to the dagger and the bushes beyond it.

"Maybe. I wanted to kill him! Now he got away! ...Well, he's not gonna last long, and we've got another dagger. We'll see him in the fallen tonight, even if we do not find him again," decides Glimmer. If Cato had not been looking away when I ran out, she'd be happy to see my corpse, I bet. "We'll come back this way later, just in case."

"I hope he survives. I'd like some hunting practise," says Marvel, snickering as he picks up the dagger. "You hear me kid?! We're gonna get you! Ankle Biters don't last long! We're coming this later!"

"See ya soon Ankles!" calls Glimmer as she follows Marvel back to where the Cornucopia is located.

I don't move for several minutes, maybe even an hour. Eventually though, my breath back, I slowly crawl out from the den and gaze around. All is silent, except the chirping of birds. Animals? Mutts? Not sure which.

I then puke. I puke hard. Wheezing, I get back up, wiping my mouth.

The Bloodbath is over.

"...I just got really lucky," I say to myself as I walk onwards through the forest.

BANG!

"One."

BANG!

"Two."

BANG!

"Three."

The cannons keep firing as I stand there, quietly counting them to myself. After a time, they stop and once again birds are the only things I can hear.

Ten. Ten cannons. Ten kids have been killed already. I was almost the eleventh.

"One in fourteen chance of going home...may the odds be ever in my favour," I say to myself, before running onwards.

I'll find a safer location, and plan the next move.

* * *

 **(A while later…)**

* * *

I'm alone. But, alive. And hungry. Mostly hungry. I drank like a dog from the river, so I'm not thirsty right now.

The area around me is on higher ground, the wonderful river flowing by. I saw birds drink from it, which let me know it was safe to drink from. Bushes and rocks are around, and the gravel is muddy towards the water, but surprisingly sun-baked in the areas beyond. This seems like a good place to set up camp, at least for now.

A wind rustles. It's cold, but I know a fire is a red flag to lure people over to kill me. I'll have to make do without one. The sun is lowering, but I think I have time to, well, make _something_ before it gets dark.

"Ok, let's see what I managed to get," I say, sitting down on the cliff overlooking the river and setting out all the things I have got. I seriously hope I have something good.

I am not disappointed with my supplies.

Three knives, one of which is for throwing.

A thick sleeping bag.

A container half filled with water.

Two packs of dried meat.

A length of wire.

I tear into the meat. All that running...my young body feels awful! But the meat, so good, _so good_. Maybe it's only good because I'm so hungry, but anything to fill me up. I don't know much about plants away from the sea, so I can't risk foraging for berries in case they kill me. Apparently Nightlock grows in forests, but I have no idea what it looks like. Better avoid the berries. Never did like fruit much anyway.

It's getting dark quick, so I work fast to make some kind of a camp for the night. As I'd fall out of a tree, I try to make something on the ground. But in the end, all I have is my sleeping bag with leaves over it to try and make me blend in. I shiver and try to get myself more comfortable.

I've been spoiled by District 4. I'm not prepared, but I better learn fast. Back home some say sink or swim...here though it's learn or die.

I haven't heard any cannons go off since the Bloodbath. That means the careers are all alive, and so are the District 11 female and the District 12 male. I didn't look at the bodies due to how bloody they all looked, so I have no idea who else is still alive right now. Is Marina alive?

I briefly think of Marina laying in a pool of blood, a knife in her neck and shudder, closing my eyes. The reality is really hitting me now. People are dying, and I could easily die before I turn thirteen. I'm scared and huddle in the sleeping bag, trying to be as hard to spot as possible. It's getting dark, so I feel colder, but better hidden.

"Crap, what's that?!" I yelp, until I realise it's just the anthem playing. I groan, wondering how many Capitol citizens just laughed at that. Do people sponsor comic relief in these Games?

I settle down, trying to relax as I look up at the sky. The Capitol logo shows up, as if we could ever forget what it looks like, and then The Fallen begin to appear.

The District 3 female. She seemed so...depressed, in the training centre. I wonder if she died crying. I then wish I'd not thought of that.

The District 5 male. Marina is ok! She might watch out for me if I find her! Then I remember this boy being stabbed by Glimmer, and gulp at how I nearly met that fate.

The District 6 male. Cato got mad at him in the training centre, though that small girl from 11 took the knife. I guess Cato kept his word on going for him first…

The District 6 female. That's one district out already…

The District 7 male. I think I saw that massive boy from District 11 end his life. One swing and he was dead. I shiver, feeling smaller than normal.

The District 7 female. Another district out, and another tribute I knew nothing about, nor ever will.

The District 8 male. I think he was the first to fall, but I'll probably never be sure. Poor guy.

The District 9 female. I wonder who got her; her body looked pretty damaged. I feel sick at the thought.

The District 9 Male. I think that short Career, Clove, managed to get him. At this point I grab the closest knife and hold it tightly.

A bird hooting makes me jump anxiously, before my gaze returns to the sky.

The District 10 Female. She was so quiet...was her death just as silent? If I do die...I want it to mean something. I hold my knife tighter still.

The Fallen ends and so does the anthem. All is quiet, save for the wind rustling the trees.

Ten. That's ten kids dead in one day, and all in just a few minutes of each other. My odds have gone up a good deal...and now ten families are gonna be crying. If I hadn't gotten away, I wonder what my family would do, seeing my body. The thought is making me ill, so I close my eyes and try to find it in me to sleep.

After a few minutes though, I know sleep is not going to come easy. So, I reach into the pocket of the jacket the game-makers gave me to wear and take out my tribute token. It's a starfish, or it was. It's been dried a lot over time; I'm not sure what kind it is, but it's rare, smells like sea and some unknown things that get my imagination going, and...it reminds me of home. Mum, dad, little Ula...wonder what they are doing now...

As I gently feel the starfish and begin to relax, I can see a camera near me on the ground. It focuses its gaze onto me. The Capitol must be watching. I give the camera a very slow wave for a moment.

"My name is Urchin Hook. I'm the male Tribute from District 4 in the 74th Annual Hunger games," I begin, talking slowly. "And...the odds may not be in my favour, but I'm gonna win. You'll see, this year a 12 year old is gonna _win_ and go home!"

I hope I looked good for the cameras. Inside, I feel close to puking my brains out, if it were even possible. Still holding my knife and my token, I close my eyes and start to drift off.

Seventy three times this has happened...now it's the seventy fourth time. I wonder what this game will be remembered for, what the game-makers are going to have in store for myself and the rest. I can remember watching a few previous games in District 4 growing up. I didn't want to, but given what happens if I do not watch...it was the better option. One year there were Tracker-Jacker nests all over the place with mass screaming and hallucinations. Another time the arena was a cave that was completely pitch black; several tributes walked right into traps and then...great, now I'm feeling even sicker…

But, I've made it through day one. Thirteen others left, it's not impossible. Just because a 12 year old has never won before, doesn't mean one never will...right?

I can't help but shudder though, wondering what would have happened if Cato hadn't been looking away from me when I ran from the Cornucopia…

I'm in hot water now.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 1...**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Marvel (District 1 Male)**

 **Glimmer (District 1 Female)**

 **Cato (District 2 Male)**

 **Clove (District 2 Female)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Urchin (District 4 Male)**

 **Marina (District 4 Female)**

 **Cinder / 'Foxface' (District 5 Female)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Rammy (District 10 Male)**

 **Thresh (District 11 Male)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

 **Peeta (District 12 Male)**

 **Katniss (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

15th- **Jason** **(** **District 6 Male** **)** – Tripped and slashed to death with a scythe by Cato.

16th- **Nettle** **(** **District 7 Female** **)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

17th- **Sparky** **(** **District 5 Male** **)** \- Pinned to a crate and stabbed in the abdomen with a knife by Glimmer.

18th- **Sickle** **(District 9 Female)** – Knife to the lung by Clove.

19th- **Wood** **(District 7 Male)** – Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

20th- **Mill** **er** **(District 9 Male)** – Knife thrown into back by Clove

21st- **Tamora** **(District 6 Female)** – Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer

22nd- **Gadget** **(** **District 3 Female** **)** – Slashed in the forehead with a sickle by Sparky.

23rd- **Sable** **(** **District 10 Female** **)** – Skull hit with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico** **(** **District 8 Male** **) -** Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

All names above, except Jason, are not official and just my own ideas. No matter how minor, all people of Panem have a name. According to her actress, the name of the District 4 Female is indeed Marina. Apparently the District 6 girl is known as Tamora. Some deaths are also unknown, so I made some up. :)


	2. Day 2: Something Resembling Teamwork

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Working with something non-TD and with a first person narrative is really a lot of fun so far. So new and fun to work with. Maybe I should have branched out a while ago? Updates to this story ought to be faster than to my TD stuff, given the lesser amount of people to focus on and the overall shorter length of the story. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

I'm awake, but I wish I wasn't. I was having a nice dream about the sea. But, the sound of the river and the birds chirping quickly makes me rise. The realisation that the sun is now shining and the careers, or any of the tougher tributes, could be near me makes me rise even quicker. I quickly grab all my gear and duck into a bush, sitting silently.

I breath slowly and softly, looking around. It seems that nobody is in the area. It looks like I'm safe.

But, I'm also hungry and I'm out of food! I need to find more soon, but...how do I do that? I try to recall what the wilderness survival trainer talked about.

Roots.

Ok, guess I'm looking for roots. I have my knife still in hand, so I can cut roots without trouble, I guess. Question is, where are the roots I need.

Food was never a complex matter back in District 4. Fish were plentiful and, well, we never lacked money like those from 11 and 12 do, so says dad. The though of the fish bread my district is known for makes me drool a little. I can't sit here and drool though. I need to start moving.

I almost get out of the bush to start foraging when the careers enter the area, all laughing together like...friends. How can they be friends when they're gonna kill each other? I'm confused.

"Lighting a fire in the forest?" laughs Glimmer. "Like, come on!"

"Whoever it was, they should be glad we came this way after the runt first. If we'd be closer to their area, they'd have had no escape. Lucky idiot," says the girl called Clove, tossing a knife up and catching it when it falls as she speaks. "So, 'Ankles' is first?"

"Yeah, but if we come across anybody else, they die too," Cato reminds his pack. "Us to the end, and then we battle for the win."

The careers all chime in their agreement.

"I'm gonna kill you guys so fast you won't know you're dead," Marvel says, pumping his spear up and down for a moment. What? He's telling them he's gonna kill them? ...Careers are confusing to watch.

Oh crap, careers...near me...and if they come near the bush they'll see the yellow of the sleeping bag. I hold my breath, not daring to even take in air through my nose. I cant risk anything until they are gone.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asks Glimmer, playing with her hair. "The runt doesn't seem to be here, and I wanna kill the girls from 11 and 12. It'll be great!"

"Firegirl did get a high score, and she's not even a career," says Cato. He seems angry, like the score was a personal attack. Careers put pride in the games, so maybe it is? "If we see her, we kill her and take out a threat."

"She only has one knife," says Clove. "No big."

"Why not just use the loverboy? Peeta, right? He's gotta die, and we may as well use him to flush out Firegirl, or something," Marvel suggests. He seems bored with the lack of murder, as he's now twirling his spear like a baton. I can't help but imagine him as a circus performer...I'd prefer that over him being my possible executioner if I am found.

My lungs feel painful and tight, but I can't reveal myself. Even if I stabbed one of them, I'd be turned into fish food in, like, a few seconds. Four seconds, matching my district. I crouch lower still, but the urge to breath is too much.

Right as I breath, possibly my last, a rock hits a tree near the careers a distance from me. With cheers and some battle cries they take off upstream, waving their weapons. I wonder who is going to feel a blade in their flesh. At least it won't be me.

To think, the closest I came to panic before the games, besides the reaping, was falling off a boat into deep water for five seconds. Looking back, that's practically a party game compared to this, isn't it?

My stomach growls. Memories later, food now.

I walk down the dirt slope neat the cliff leading to the river and drink some more water so that I at least have something in me. Just as I fill up my water container and cap it I hear footsteps behind me. No! I left my knife in the bushes! I turn around and raise my small fists and try to scowl. I bet it looks hilarious to the Capital. One big punchline.

It's not the careers. It's that girl from 5. What was her name again? I...can't recall.

"Uh, um, don't come close if you don't want trouble," I threaten her, narrowing my eyes. "I have a friend in the trees, ready to attack if I get cornered."

"I see," says the girl. "Then where was this friend when the careers almost got you just then?"

"Oh, you saw that," I reply, trying to keep my edge.

"Yes. I lured them away," continues the girl. "I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do I," I agree, lowering my guard.

"Why? Because you're grateful, or because you left your knife in that bush?" asks the girl, smirking slyly like a fox.

I can't help but mutter a bad word. I really hope my family won't mind that. Mum hates swearing.

"I just want to get some water, that's all," assures the girl, walking past me and kneeling by the water to drink.

"Anybody die during the night," I ask. For all I know, I might have missed a cannon going off due to being so tired.

"Nope. Somebody lit a fire, but the careers seem to have gone in your direction. Lucky idiot, whoever that was," replies the girl, now splashing some water in her hair and rubbing it.

As I listen I can't help but get a better look at the 5 girl. Red hair and a pointed face. In some ways...kinda like a fox. She has the sly attitude to match it so far. I wonder if her name is fox related?

"Something on your mind," she asks, turning back to me. "You've been looking at me for a few moments now."

"Oh, um, just noticed you kinda look like a fox, sorta." I reply, the awkwardness making me feel almost ill.

"Oh, yeah. Foxface, right? Back home everybody calls me that. Never Cinder, always Foxface," she remarks. "Call me whichever. See you later kid, I'm gonna keep moving before the careers get here. You should as well. Unless you like swords in your guts. Ciao!"

Without another word Foxface dashes off into the woods. I stand silently, watching her go. Wait, the careers! They may be back any second! I grab everything and run the opposite way that the careers went, almost tripping a few times. I need this gear, but my small frame makes it hard to carry as I flee.

I'm not sure if the yell I heard was a career or just an animal, but I don't want to find out! With no muscle and just knives, I'd be easy pickings for both. Hopefully the thick trees of the forest will provide cover.

And food…

* * *

 **(Later that day…)**

* * *

Walking around, it occurs to me more and more that it's not just training that counts for or against a tribute, but the arena too. If this were a watery arena, or even just a beach then I'd feel a lot more confident in my chances. I may only be twelve, but I can swim as good as a sixteen year old, says my dad to me quite often.

But...in the forest, it's less easy. I'm not sure which roots are poisonous, and I can't chance the berries I passed in case they are dangerous too. Most people my age remember the games just two years ago where all the food supplied was poisonous. Sponsors paid a fortune to deliver bread.

I glance up, half-expecting my prayers to my answered with a sponsor gift of fish chowder. No such luck. I shake my head and slap myself. If I can't rely on myself in here, I'm dead. I'm no Finnick, I can't rely on Sponsors.

I can't help but shudder at the thought of Cato holding a sponsored trident…

The hunger pains...Hunger Games is right, but this game is only fun for the audience. Would scowling at the camera be a bad idea? Probably, but it sure is tempting.

Past the trees and over a log I come to a grove. I can see some berries nearby in a bush. Are they safe? ...Can I resist the urge? I do for a few moments, but in the end...I need to eat. I pick a handful and crack a small smile.

"I wouldn't," warns a deep voice.

I drop the berries in alarm and turn around, this time holding my knife at the ready, and I see a tall boy standing nearby, leaning against a tree. He looks like he's about eighteen and has a firm face, with darker tan skin. From his jacket, he seems to be from District 10. He's also holding a heavy looking axe.

"Nightlock," explains the boy. "Dead before you realise it. Course, if you want to take the easy and painless way out...I won't stop you. Just felt you oughta know."

"...Thanks," I say, stepping away from the berries, but not taking my glance off of his axe. "Uh, Urchin Hook, District 4."

"Rammy Bullock, District 10," replies the boy, giving a slow nod. "I see you escaped the bloodbath. I thought you'd be dead."

"Almost was…Cato looked the other way," I reply, trying to not show the fact I am nervous and starving.

"District 2 boy? He'll be a bad un to deal with," mutters Rammy. I try to stand strong under his gaze.

"So, we gonna do this, or what?" I ask, twirling my knife in my hand, trying to look confident and maybe get Rammy to think twice.

"We could," muses Rammy, gazing at his axe. "...Or, maybe we could team up? At least, just for a short while?"

"Really?" I reply, trying not to sound too excited. This guy is big and strong...he could easily be my bodyguard if any careers show up!

"Really," assures Rammy. "I think we can make a trade. I'll give you some food, as you look starving son, and you help me out with something in return."

I consider this offer. I need food, and if he is offering it, I should take it. But, only one can live...he wants something good from me too.

"What do you want from me?" I ask, feeling small. Inevitable, as I am 4'8 and 12 year old, and this guy is at least 5'8 and is 18 years old. If I try to run, he will catch me. My only option is to listen to his demand.

For his part, Rammy seems to not mind my pause in agreeing. He just gives another slow nod as he drops his axe.

"There, you have a knife and I have no weapon in hand. Now, listen up son," says Rammy. "I want to get home alive. See my family, see my cows. I'm all ma's got. To do this, I need to be the toughest guy here. However, there is somebody tougher in this arena. That boy from 11. I want him dead."

I pause. Does this guy think I can kill that giant? I like fiction, but this is real life...and death! Surely he can't be serious.

"How am I supposed to do that," I ask, making my doubts clear.

"You won't, but I will," replies Rammy. He picks his axe back up. "I just need you to distract him."

"You know where he is?" I ask. This arena is meant to be huge, so several of us being in one place feels odd.

"I heard him kill an animal. His yelling is hard to miss," Rammy says with a shrug. "Might take us a while to catch up, but we have time."

"Can I eat now," I say before I can stop myself.

Rammy tosses me a big pack of bread. I wolf it down, and as I do he walks over, axe in hand.

"Only one of us can live," he reminds me. "Once 11 goes down, we split up and next time we meet we'll be enemies. Sorry son, but that's how it's gonna be."

My mouth full of bread, I give a muffled sound of agreement. If I disagree, what's stopping him from killing me? At least with food in me, I can think without hunger pains. I follow Rammy through the forest, my eyes never leaving his sharp, gleaming axe.

* * *

 **(Later that day…)**

* * *

It was a fair walk, but we finally stop. This area is full of tall and dry grass. Maybe it's wheat? Can't say for sure. Nonetheless, Rammy stares at the field and I know this is the place.

I fidget a little, hands in the pockets of my jacket. Is the 11 boy hiding in that field?

"Ok, listen," orders Rammy, his voice calm as before. "We're gonna be herding the bull out for the slaughter."

"What?" I ask, feeling like I am missing something.

"District 10 is lifestock," Rammy reminds me, and I realise he's right. "Now, see that tree over there? It's raised out from the grass a bit. If you stand there Thresh will see you. Once he starts coming for you, I'll throw the axe and get him in his skull. The bull dies, no horns needed. Understand, son?"

I nod. It seems like a good idea. My only worry is...what if Rammy lets the 11 boy kill me and then axes him? Some plan…

But, I have no other options. And, maybe I could crouch down and hide in the tall grass? I could hide for a few hours, and head back to the river.

"Ok, you go on. I'll be watching," orders Rammy, taking two steps back.

The grass actually feels nice against me. If not for the Hunger Games...this place would be nice. But the landlocked nature of it...I miss the sea even more. I feel the starfish in my pocket as I wade through the grass.

The tree is a fine oak. Never seen one of these up close before, but it looks nice. I briefly consider taking a few acorns, but decide against it. Finnick was firm in telling me to not eat anything I was unsure of. The 11 boy may be near, but so far all I hear around me is a light breeze, a few birds and some buzzing.

Oh shit…

A tracker-jacker nest is in the tree above me. Thankfully, it seems I am out of their range. But I've seen what they can do...how in one year the last two tributes were stung and hallucinating madly during the last battle. I hate bugs…

I glance at Rammy. He gestures for me to say something. Uh, what do I say? I'm not much for conversations with new people...and people I am helping to kill.

"My name is Urchin!" I announce. "11, what is your name?"

There is a silence.

"Thresh!" says the boy from somewhere. Exactly where though, I have no idea. "Should have stayed away, kid."

He's coming. I look all around, but I cannot see him. Maybe he's bluffing?

Or maybe he's behind me, as I am lifted off my feet. I kick and struggle, yelling.

"Rammy!" I scream, flailing as I feel the heat drain from my face and chest. Thresh stares at me.

"Rue would have liked you," says Thresh. I guess he wanted to at least say something. "So long."

I hear a sound above. Rammy has thrown his axe!

...Nononononono! It hit the nest!

"Thanks for the help Urchin. I'll never forget this favour," calls Rammy, sounding apologetic as he retreats.

Thresh drops me and flees, going after Rammy. I run from the net, screaming. To my credit, I at least managed to stop my voice from cracking. I can hear Thresh screaming, and Rammy yelling.

My arm hurts. I just have been stung, though exactly how many times I am not sure. I trip and fall down, laying in the grass. My arm is searing.

The clouds roll by, pink with a yellow sky beyond them. The sun and moon shine down, both with screaming faces on them. I moan, covering my eyes. What's going on? Is this real? A 'show' from the game-makers?

* * *

 **(A while later)**

* * *

Despite the many headless chickens I can see running around I stagger my way out of the field. Time has passed, and nobody is around. My gear is right where I left it. It seems Rammy dropped something nearby; his backpack. I carefully put my gear inside it, along with the night lock berries already in it. Nightlock? But, why would Rammy have these? Well, if I can get the careers to eat them, maybe my odds will be better?

I can see that some tracker jackers are still buzzing around. I run into the forest, not wanting anymore stings. Please, no more horrid stings! The swelling feels repulsive on me.

"What heals tracker jacker stings?" I ask myself, struggling to remember. "...Taking the stinger out?"

With all the things I may or may not be hallucinating, it's not easy getting the stingers out. I need a steady hand; it's like unhooking fish back in District 4. You need to have a steady hand and complete focus as you work so that you don't make a big mess of things. In the end, I get the stringers out but I do not really feel very different.

"Little help..." I ask out loud, as I collapse. I feel a small jolt from the impact, and then feel nothing.

* * *

 **(More time passes…)**

* * *

With a moan, I weakly open my eyes. It's late afternoon, so I must have been out for a few hours. By the looks of it, nobody found me. Or, maybe they thought my body had not been removed yet? I bet the stings gave Ula a fright. She hates bugs. Actually, my sis probably hates a lot of fish too. She's a handful.

There I am, thinking of home again. If I get boring to the audience, the game-makers are gonna kill me.

For a moment, I think I hear a small feminine sound.

I sit up and glance around. I can't see anybody though. Not on the ground and not in the trees either. Am I still hallucinating? My arm must look terrible. But one look at it has me confused, as it looks fine now. My sleeve has been rolled right up, and the stings are easing up. I can see an empty container nearby. A piece of paper is next to it. I pick it up and glance at what it says.

 _-Apply to the stings. Keep your head down. So far, so good.-_

 _-Finnick and District 4-_

"A sponsor," I realise. "...Is somebody there? Did somebody put this on me?"

I see a shoe slowly poke out from behind a tree.

"...11? Um...Rue? Is that you?" I ask, hoping I am right. She's the one person, besides Marina, I think I could work with and not fear being stabbed by.

Sure enough, Rue slowly peers out from behind the tree. She looks like she has not drunk anything in a while.

"Did you help me?" I ask, as I stand up. I feel shaky, but it's better than being dead.

Rue gives a nod.

"Why did you help me?" I continue. Surely she has a motive...or, maybe she's the sort with a sweet heart? Until I know for sure, I'm not approaching her.

"You needed help," says Rue, still peering from behind the tree. Her voice sounds a little scratchy from thirst. "We're both the youngest here...it felt right to help you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I say, almost chanting. Hopefully she knows how grateful I am.

Thankfully she seems to. With a giggle, she turns to leave. Quickly, I run after her and follow a few paces behind.

"You sound like you need water," I say.

"I do," replies Rue quietly.

"I know where there is a river," I offer. I'm hoping I sound persuasive, because this could be the start of an alliance. Or at least, somebody not hostile talking to me. "I could take you there right now, if you don't mind the walk."

Rue nods, and I walk off with her following me. I can see she has a sharp rock in her hand, like a knife...my pace slightly quickens. Rammy's attempted backstab hurt, but a literal one with a sharp rock might be even more painful. Just a suspicion.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

When we arrive at the river Rue drinks from it like a thirsty animal. I scoop water into my canteen and cap I for later. Nobody else is nearby, and no cannons have gone off. I sit down and allow myself a moment to relax.

Of course, if the games go too slow...I don't think anybody, even the careers, would enjoy what they'd do to make it more exciting.

I guess this means that Rammy and Thresh are both still alive. If they got stung...is it too much to hope for they'd hallucinate me as a loved one and not attack?

My thoughts are broken as Rue sits down next to me.

"Thanks 4," she says, smiling.

"No, thank you. You used my sponsor gift on me when you could've easily stolen it for yourself," I reply, trying to look her in the eyes and only finding my feet. "In here is the only place in Panem you'd be allowed to steal."

"Mmhmm. But, it seemed the right thing to do. I know it was, since you led me to water," says Rue, smiling.

"You didn't know I would though," I reply. Unless...did somebody sponsor her a mind reading gadget? And I thought Finnick's trident cost a lot.

"Well, you're like me. Just a kid. Thought it'd be nice to help, from one kid to another," replies Rue. She smiles and turns away, taking out an apple and taking a big bite. "Want some?"

"I'm not really a fan of fruit," I reply. It is true after all; the taste, texture...the bits that gets tuck between my teeth for hours. As I say, not a fan.

Rue gives me a small frown.

"You sure you want to be fussy in here?" she asks me, pouting. "You may not see food for a while, and back in 11...apples are a very rare treat."

"Ok, you do have a point," I concede. Fussiness could easily be the death of me. "But isn't your district all about growing fruit?"

"Growing it, but not eating it," replies Rue, finishing the apple. "Otherwise we get whipped. Course, I can sometimes sneak some anyway."

I cannot help but find myself impressed. I'd be sobbing after just one whip of many. Rue is willing to risk it numerous times. It's either bravery or foolishness, and I am thinking moreso the former.

I have nothing else I can think of saying, so I slowly twirl one of my knives in my hand. Rue notices.

"You got knives," she notes.

"I do," I say.

"Only knives? Not a spear, or an axe," she asks, looking hopeful.

"...I only trained with knives," I admit. "Except for the game with just the maces, they're always in each arena. I felt it'd be smart to train with something I know will be there."

Rue does not argue the point. Fancy that...I made a point. Maybe my odds are looking better?

For a while, we just sit and listen to the river. It's nice, to just sit and be calm for a few minutes. Much better than tracker-jackers trying to kill me in the arm.

"Thresh is gonna want to kill you," warns Rue, still looking at the stream.

"...Any chance saying sorry will work," I ask, trying not to sound _too_ pathetic.

"Outside the games...maybe? But in here, he won't forget. We'd all have to die for Thresh to get back to District 11, and you may have given him a reason. Maybe the 10 boy too," says Rue. She looks sympathetic.

How did this happen, exactly? I have four careers after me, and two big guys from 10 and 11. All that, and I am small and just have knives. I've never seen anybody with 100-1 odds before, but as mum often says there is a first time for everything.

"You got any super powerful friends...who are not Thresh?" I ask, once again looking at my shoes.

"No," sighs Rue. "I'd like to talk to the 12 girl though. She's cool...I like her. She might want to help me...and you. You got anybody?"

"Well, my district partner. Marina might help, for now," I reply. I must wonder where she is. I saw her grab a bag and run before I hid at the Bloodbath. I'm not sure if I ran the same way she did though.

"May the odds be ever in our favour," says Rue, huffing. Even so, she makes a sort of smile. "So, 4 what's your name?"

"Urchin," I say. "Sadly, lacking the spikes one usually has. You're Rue of course...what's the name of the 12 girl again?"

"Katniss," says Rue, looking up. "She's alive, I know that at least."

I know how Katniss was not reaped for the games. She volunteered to save her little sister. Like myself, and Rue, a small 12 year old. And, that gets me thinking. Maybe Katniss would extend that kind of protection to us?

"We should keep moving," says Rue as she stands up. She's as small as me, though maybe I am two or three inches taller? Hard to say. "We may find somebody."

"To help us, or to kill," I ask. The idea of killing...well, if I have to then I will, but it just makes me feel rather sick to be honest.

"I don't know," admits Rue as we start to walk in a random direction.

Somebody screams from nearly. I hear a few yells and more screaming.

Marina!

I run in the direction of the screams and Rue follows me. I suddenly stop hearing Rue and glance back. She's gone.

"Up her," calls Rue to me. Oh, she's in the trees. She swings forth between them, like a monkey. I guess as she is from 11, it makes sense.

I keep running, trying not to trip on my face. I trip on a few roots, but really! They were in my blind spot! The screams give me an idea of where to go at least. It's not as far as I thought and soon we're at the place. Rue watches from the safety of the treetops while I carefully peer over the edge of a cliff, staying as low as I can.

Marina is a mess. Some hair ripped out, her cloths very ruffled, a few bruises on her face and it seems like her leg is bleeding. I have no idea how bad it is from here, but I know the red stuff is not cherry juice.

She's on her knees, and the careers are surrounding her. Clove leans against a tree, jugging three knives while Cato has her restrained. Marvel has his dreadful spear pointed at her, while Glimmer giggles very girlishly as she walks in a circle around Marina. She smacks the back of Marina's head each time the circle is finished.

"Come oooooonnnn~!" whines Glimmer, grinning regardless of her tone. "Tell us who you've seen, and we'll let you into the pack. District 4 has had potential the past few years."

"It's pretty much your only option," adds Cato.

"No it's not. She could die too," adds Marvel.

"That was implied," states Cato.

"So, how about it? Tell us where a few others are," asks Glimmer, trying to play the role of charmer.

"I've not seen anybody! Please!" begs Marina.

I know Marina will have to die if I am to go back home to my family, but this feels wrong. Though, what can I do? I don't have the skill or weapons. Nor does Rue, I'd bet. Maybe I could try to lure the careers away? But, maybe they'd just send two of them and not all four. Marina…

"You suuuuuure," asks Glimmer, giggling.

"Think hard, or we'll stab you harder," says Clove, smirking as she slides a finger past her neck.

Marina struggles, but Cato holds her and punches her to knock the wind out of her. Marina looks up, as if to the heavens.

She has seen me.

She stares for a second, and no longer. She seems ready to speak again. Has my desire to partner up with Marina got me killed?

Before I can start running Marina continues.

"I know where my partner is," says Marina desperately. "He's back near the Cornucopia!"

I cannot help but very lightly smile. Marina is lying to throw them off. She's not selling me out. Once they are gone, I can help her. Rue too, if she wants. I think I know how to patch a wound, in theory. Better than nothing.

"Sweet! Sounds like fun," giggles Glimmer, giving a flirty look to a camera nearby. "Be seeing you!"

A second later Cato pushes Marina over forwards and Glimmer. Oh my God! I feel myself feeling ready to puke as I hear the crack. Glimmer stomped on Marina's neck...she's tougher than she looks. I can't help but wonder if I am turning green. I sure feel like it.

"Let's go," orders Cato. "If the kid isn't there, we hunt for Loverboy. He'll get us closer to Firegirl."

"Firegirl, Ankles, I just want to spear something," says Marvel, doing a few thrusts with the spear. It looks bloody awkward, but the careers seem to find it amusing.

The careers gather their supplies and run off, all cheering for the thrill of the hunt. Can't say I can see the appeal. All I can see is poor Marina, her hand twitching for a moment.

I hear the cannon.

I carefully make my way down the small cliff to where she is and kneel next to her. We may not have been best friends, but this hurts. She babysat Ula a lot...she deserved better than this. I place a hand on her head and lower my own.

How had the careers managed to find her? I guess it was just bad luck...all it takes it one mistake.

Rue approaches and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry," she mumbles. "Will you be ok?"

"Can't say I'll live, as it's not certain, but I'll keep going," I reply. "Goodbye Marina."

I can hear the hovercraft, but it won't come in for the body until we leave the area. I pick a nearby flower and lay it down on Marina.

I hope it's not a poisonous one, as that'd kinda take away from the respect I was trying to show.

Rue leaves, and I soon follow. Marina was 16 and caught alone...I'd put up far less of a fight. Not that I know how much of a fight Marina gave the careers.

Marvel seemed to have a slight limp, so good on Marina for landing a solid blow.

* * *

 **(Night falls…)**

* * *

It's getting dark. I've made a mental note where the river is, but Rue is leading us forwards. Where to, I have no idea. But I'll her this, she found us some good nuts.

Right now we're in tree filled area...ok, yes, it's a forest. The whole place is full of trees. But this place feels more packed than the other areas. Harder to navigate, but that at least means more places to hide. Myself and Rue have both curled into a den beneath one of the trees. It's a tight fit, but at least it's warm. The sleeping bag helps too, but it was only big enough for me. I gave Rue my jacket, to keep me on her good side.

"So, thirteen left," begins Rue. "Unlucky for some."

"We're all unlucky," I reply. "My name was in the bowl once. Once! One boy had his name in fifty times. I did no training of any kind as I thought it was impossible...I suppose your name was in once too?"

"Nope. Eight times," replies Rue. She seems almost...fond. "I am the eldest of six, plus my parents too. I took Tesserae for each of us."

I can't help but admire the bravery of this. But is it bravery really? Or just love for family? Maybe a mix of the two. Hard to say when every noise out there is making me jump a little.

"Scared," asks Rue. I bet she already knows, and just wants to hear it from me.

"...Yes," I say eventually.

"Me too," admits Rue. "But if I win… the house in the victor's village would be great for all my family."

"I bet it would," I say. It's an unspoken point that I have to die for that to happen.

The anthem starts, with me just barely catching my surprised scream in my throat. Rue does not notice, simply looking up at the sky. I shake my head at myself, and look up as well.

Marina's face is shown in the sky. I stare, wishing I'd come across her yesterday. Maybe we could have gone a different way. I mutter a quiet goodbye as her face vanishes from sight, and soon from Capital memory. I'll never forget her though. District 4 never will.

All goes quiet once more. I wonder if any crickets will start chirping, but I remind myself that mutt crickets might exist in here. The thought makes me sicker than any shaky boat ride ever did.

Rue says nothing, and neither do I. We both know it's time to rest, and hope we do not get discovered. That is when I become alert, realising that I can hear footsteps nearby. We bith hold our breaths.

It's only one person, and thankfully not a career. I'm not actually sure who this is though. Not a career or Katniss, or the 12 boy, Peeta. Not any boy, as this person is a girl. She looks to be possibly thirteen, and has very curly hair, a sort of gingery blond colour. She shivers, holding a long baton that has thorns wrapped around the far end from her.

"So _cold_ ," says the girl quietly. "Katniss was right though, I was _**stupid**_ last night. It's a miracle nobody killed me. A miracle!"

The girl walks away, huddling herself a little. Once again, the night is quiet.

"Any ideas who that was?" I ask. I feel like I ought to know, but I did not really pay attention to what outfits the tributes of each district were given to wear. Training with knives seemed more important. A little more time on the survival station may have been better though.

"The girl from 8," says Rue, looking in the direction the girl went. "Looks like Katniss spoke to her."

"Think we should ask for directions?" I ask. It could be an idea worth using.

"You want thorns to the face?" asks Rue with a coy look.

I say nothing. The point has been made. I feel tired now and let out a yawn. Looks like it's about time to rest.

But, what is that beeping?

From above a small pod attached to a parachute descends. It lands without a sound next to Rue. The soft beeping continues.

"Quick, make the beeping stop," I say, starting to worry.

Rue quickly holds the pod and opens it. The beeping ceases instantly, much to my relief, while Rue makes a sound of some amount of happiness.

"Socks from my District," says Rue. That's the happiest I have heard somebody sound over some socks. Then again, I remind myself, this is The Hunger Games and District 11 is rather poor. I'll let Rue be happy. At least one of us is.

"Hey Urchin, look at this," continues Rue a minute or two later.

I look, and see that Rue has turned the socks into gloves. That's a smart way of keeping herself warm.

"Look at me, I am Mr Sockosaursus," says Rue in a goofy voice, making one of her sock covered hands move up and down like a mouth.

I laugh for the first time in a while. Rue smiles, seeming pleased by this. As we settle down for sleep, this time for real, I'll admit to wondering what it'd be like to own sock puppets.

Another time. Tomorrow, more cannons may ring out. Also tomorrow...the first day of the rest of my life with Marina dead.

I'm nervous.

But, not dead yet.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 2…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Marvel (District 1 Male)**

 **Glimmer (District 1 Female)**

 **Cato (District 2 Male)**

 **Clove (District 2 Female)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Urchin (District 4 Male)**

 **Cinder / 'Foxface' (District 5 Female)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Rammy (District 10 Male)**

 **Thresh (District 11 Male)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

 **Peeta (District 12 Male)**

 **Katniss (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

14th- **Marina** **(District 4 Female)** \- Beaten by careers and neck crushed by Glimmer

15th- **Jason** **(** **District 6 Male** **)** \- Tripped and slashed to death with a scythe by Cato.

16th- **Nettle** **(** **District 7 Female** **)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

17th- **Sparky** **(** **District 5 Male** **)** \- Pinned to a crate and stabbed in the abdomen with a knife by Glimmer.

18th- **Sickle** **(District 9 Female)** – Knife to the lung by Clove.

19th- **Wood** **(District 7 Male)** – Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

20th- **Mill** **er** **(District 9 Male)** – Knife thrown into back by Clove

21st- **Tamora** **(District 6 Female)** – Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer

22nd- **Gadget** **(** **District 3 Female** **)** – Slashed in the forehead with a sickle by Sparky.

23rd- **Sable** **(** **District 10 Female** **)** – Skull hit with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico** **(** **District 8 Male** **) -** Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Marina:** As in the canon, she dies early. Given who are following though, perhaps it is more of a surprise that she is already dead? Careers do not care for plot convenience. But, her death will have an effect on Urchin, and now he is stripped of somebody who could have helped him. Gone, but not forgotten by our lead.

Also, as you can all see, the 'fire starting girl' is still alive, and things are already changing. As the careers set out in Urchin's direction rather than the direction Katniss took, it makes sense they'd not encounter the same things. Who knows what else may change for this reason...


	3. Day 3: Fire Forged Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Sorry for the delay! Been quite busy the past few days, due to vacation and all that. But, I managed to find some time to write, and here's the result! I'll try to get back to my TD stuff sooner than later, but I gotta say...it's nice having something so different to work on. Keeps the creative juices flowing and such. :) Hopefully I can update more things during the month. Just gotta make sure I do not get lazy! Enjoy!

* * *

Footsteps. I hear footsteps. How early is it? Has Rue gotten up and started looking for breakfast? No, she's still next to me, softly breathing in slumber. I should stop wondering, and just open my eyes. Urchin, you lazy bugger...

It's dawn. Crickets are chirping, thankfully not cricket mutts, and while the morning light shines through the trees, it's still hard to see a distance away. My growling stomach, louder than any fierce mutt, reminds me that food is my top priority right now.

...Heaven must be real, as that is a loaf of bread I see in front of me! Is it for me, or Rue though? Well, I see no harm in eating a small portion by myself.

That's when I remember the footsteps, and just like a blur a boy runs right by and grabs the bread. That snatcher! I think it's the boy from District 3, the one who seemed interested in the ground in front of his launch pedestal, next to where mine was.

"You snooze, you lose! Bye!" he says, sprinting away.

With a strangled cry, I haul myself from the safety of the den, leaving Rue asleep as I stumble and then break into a run. That bread matters too much to let the boy just have it. I can't let myself be seen as weak; if I take back what is mine the audience will like it. Finnick said the audience love tributes who put on a show...well, I'm not a star actor, but I know how to chase somebody. I blaze through the dawn lit bushes and trees, trying to keep the boy in my sights.

"Come back! You're stealing from children!" I call, almost tripping.

"You'll be dead soon," he says as he ducks under a thick branch. "I have a chance to win, I need it more!"

I don't know what his odds are, but they admittedly are likely better than mine. But, 15-1 is better than 15-0. I have a chance! Not a big one, but...it's still there.

The boy however is not still here. He's almost out of sight now. Back home, I would have rolled my eyes at people fighting over bread, but now...now I can see just how much it matters. Even just a bite of the most stale crusts would be great.

District 4 spoiled me.

"Ack! Owwwww..." groans the boy, having been hit by something and falling over, dropping the bread. I waste no time at all in running over and grabbing the bread back. "Give it back, runt!"

"You trip you...uh...don't get bread," I say awkwardly. I'm horrid at rhymes. The Capital must be groaning…

"You're welcome," says a voice.

Foxface! I owe her one...which may be what she wants. Hopefully something better than Rammy wanted. Thanks to him, I am wary of being offered help.

"Five girl? Come out and fight!" Exclaims the boy from 3, revealing a blow gun. "Why help him? Only one can live!"

The 3 boy runs off. I guess he has seen Foxface, but my eyes remain on the bread. Right now, hungry as I am, I've never seen anything that looks so beautiful. I take a bite, and the flavour hits me instantly. It's like no bread I have ever had...I'm not sure what District this is from, but it's not from 4. It's crunchy, and crisp. Before I realise it I've eaten half of it.

"I should give the rest to Rue," I decide. If I was this hungry, she probably is as well.

Only thing is, which direction did I come from? Crap, I was so quick to chase the boy from 3 that I did not keep track of where I came from! Ok, maybe I left footprints? Like, reverse tracking? Not much tracking to do in fishing, but I can't have strayed far from the den. I'll be back there soon.

For ten minutes I walk around, trying to come across familiar ground. Thing is, it's kinda hard to be familiar with somewhere after so little time actually being in the place. And unlike being lost at sea, I'm alone and I don't have the distant outline of the mainland to watch for...or peacekeepers coming to drag me back. Maybe that's a good thing about being here, no peacekeepers. Though, peacekeepers tend to not kill me on sight, so maybe it's not such a good thing after all. Forget the forest, I prefer the sea.

It's thankfully not long before I am back where I started. Two things quickly become apparent. First, my gear lays untouched in the den and, in fact, actually looks like some has been put into the backpack. Second, Rue is gone.

She's gone!

"Rue! Rue!" I yell, hoping she's just nearby, and not laying face down in a pool of blood, or being held hostage by the careers. "I should have woken her up and bought her with me. Jabbernuts!"

At about this time I trip over a root and fall over. Groaning, I rub my hip, and spot a piece of paper on the ground. This was not here last night. It has a message on it.

 _-Only one can live, but I'd hate for kids to go hungry. Love from District 12._

 _-Peeta_

Well, that explains the bread. I'm not sure if I could kill Peeta after that...is that his plan, or is he just a generally nice guy? I'm not sure which one, and if I pick wrong I may die faster. Chances are I will not come across all of the others, so maybe I won't need to make the decision. Still...that was very nice of him. Sharing sponsor gifts isn't a common thing.

It seems something is written on the back. It's written in dirt, so it's hard to see, but I think I can make it out.

 _-River-_

 _-R-_

Off I go, dropping the paper and jogging in the direction of the river. Being away from it and running out of water would be a death sentence, so it is certainly a good idea to stay in the area. Wouldn't it be nice if the careers were clumsy _and_ could not swim.

Never hurts to hope.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later…)**

* * *

I see the river, so I know I'm in the right place. Skidding to a halt, bread in hand, I look around the area. I can see Rue nearby. She's kneeling by the river, drinking some water. I feel better now, knowing that I'm not alone in the arena. Walking up, I kneel beside her.

"Seen anybody around." I ask. Probably could have said something better. Maybe ask if she slept well? Hindsight is such a pain.

"Nope. Just you," says Rue. "Where were you? Running off with the bread, _hmmmmm_?"

Rue seems playful, but I find myself feeling nervous under her gaze. After all, she does have her very sharp rock next to her, and now has made a slingshot. It looks like it'd be painful to receive rocks to the eyes from it.

"The boy from 3 tried to steal it," I explain, passing her the bread. The key word was 'tried' after all. "I got it back from him. Well, I did once Foxface knocked him over."

"So good," says Rue, her mouth full of bread. "Who's Foxface?"

"The girl from 5," I explain. "It's apparently her nickname back at her home."

"Lucky guess," remarks Rue. "We should keep moving, you know."

"Huh? Why? We're fine here," I insist. And it is true. Water, nuts...we could last a good few days without needing to move.

"If we stay in one place, we'd be easier to find. The careers don't like you. Thresh doesn't like you. The 10 boy doesn't like you," says Rue, counting on her fingers as she speaks.

Has it only been three days? Somehow in that time I've managed to make enemies of half of my twelve opponents. If Katniss ends up hating me too...I must be the most socially useless tribute yet. Even that weird guy who started talking to his cheese a few years ago could at least carry a conversation!

"...What direction should we go," I ask, after a pause.

"Maybe that way," suggests Rue, pointing beyond the river. "As good a direction as any. We might find something nice!"

"Or somebody nasty," I add. Just making sure some realism is included. I suppose most 12 year olds do not think realistically much, but I'd rather not have my throat slit.

"Well Urchin, we'll never know until we go," says Rue, standing up. "Come on, race you to that tree on the other side!"

Rue takes a leap and gets running. I try to keep pace, soon slipping on the wet rock and into the river.

At least I don't feel overly hot from the sunshine. Nice to feel cool, water dripping in my hair. Reminds me of home. I never did like excess heat.

* * *

 **(A while later…)**

* * *

We've been walking for a while, and not found anything. The quiet walk might be nice, but it's not getting us any closer to end of the games and it's going to make us tire sooner or later. Plus, my young body is hungry once more. I get the feeling Rue feels the same aching feeling as me in her gut.

The forest around here is more overgrown than the rest. Plenty of bushes and grass, and several plants I do not recognise. Clearly Capital grown, but maybe also from some of the Districts? Can't say I know for sure. But, with a knife in each hand, I follow after Rue.

What else can I do, really? Better to be lost with somebody than alone. Well, unless it was a career.

"Looks like nobody is around," I say, looking behind me for the sixth time in two minutes.

"We're safe then," adds Rue. "All three of us?"

"Three," I say. Do we have a third member of the group I've not noticed. I glance around again to check, but I cannot see anybody else.

"Have you forgotten me? Poor show," says Rue in a goofy voice, making one of her sock gloves move like a puppet.

It is time like this I remember that, really, we are children. I even giggle a little.

"How could I forget our team mascot?" I ask, smiling.

"No clue. Say...do you smell something?" Asks Rue. She sniffs the air uncertainly.

I mimic her action. She is right, something is in the air It's musky, thick...and smokey.

Fire!

"There's a fire nearby," I realise. So much for staying cool. "As long as we do not go near it, we should be fine. Fires will not spread as quick as we can run."

Rue seems like she is about to agree with me, but suddenly tackles me to the ground. I scream, thinking she is about to try and kill me, when a fireball blasts above us. If Rue had not tackled me I'd be dead where I was standing! Holy crap, that was close!

"I don't think this is a normal fire," I say, whimpering. "Also, there's a stick wedged in my butt cheek. It might have left a mark."

"It's a game-maker fire! We'll get worse marks if we don't run! Burn marks!" squeaks Rue, quickly rising and fleeing.

Screaming like a madman, I run after her as well. The fire starts to spread fast, and soon it has gone from being distant to being very close. I keep my legs moving and keep up the pace; the smoke I have inhaled makes my lungs burn, and beg for water, but I can't slow down. I'll take choking and wheezing once we stop over being burnt to ash.

"Watch out!" screams Rue, pointing forwards.

A burning tree falls down up ahead. With us being small, we'd never make the jump over it, so we keep running and veer to the left.

I can see two outcomes. Either we're going to find a safe place to rest or, more likely, the Game-Makers are herding us towards something.

...The fire seemed to be going before we arrived, so perhaps somebody else is in the area. The thought of seeing Cato, Glimmer or the other careers makes me swallow my acidic bile and grip my knives tighter. Of course, my lungs still feel tighter than my clenched hands ever could.

Rue leaps through a bush and I hear a shriek and then a splash. I cannot stop myself and so I do the same...landing into a river. Looks like my sleeping bag won't be drying off for a while now. Water dripping down my face I wearily swim over to the shore after Rue, flopping down onto the solid ground. I start hacking and gasping. I can barely get any words out.

I can hear Rue drinking the water behind me. I slowly turn my body around and dunk my head in. I drink and drink and drink. Some gets in my nose, but I don't care. This is bliss!

Ok, now I'm choking.

Not bliss!

I gasp, spluttering and wheezing as Rue pulls me out of the water.

"Thanks," I say once I stop coughing.

"No problem." she says, almost chirping. "...I need a rest..."

"Same..." I trail off, groaning.

I avoided the inferno, so why do my lungs and legs feel like they are on fire?

* * *

 **(Some time passes…)**

* * *

It's a while before myself or Rue are ready to keep going, but eventually we find it in us to start walking again. We had to have been sent in this direction for a reason, so we're both alert. But with just knives, a slingshot and a sharp rock...hopefully we don't get seen by anybody. No cannons have gone off, so that means thirteen people are still alive, including us.

Just as I am wondering who we might come across first, or perhaps _what_ in the case of mutts, I can hear a faint sound. I stop, and Rue does too.

"What is it?" she asks me.

"Ssssshhhh," I reply quietly. "Hear that?"

Rue listens. Soon enough we both hear the sound again. It's an agonized groan, and seems to be coming from somewhere nearby. I put away one of the knives, as I think I'll only need one, and I slowly edge forwards in the direction of the sound. Rue follows, loading a jagged stone into her slingshot and pulling it back, ready to fire at a moment's notice. I wonder how she will react if it is Katniss we can hear.

"It's blood," says Rue. She is pointing to a splatter of the stuff on a wet rock. I'm not an expert, but it seems like it's fresh. Makes sense, with the groaning we can hear. Somebody is very hurt...maybe it's obvious to say that, but knowing the facts of this game might save my life.

"They're close. Must be hidden somewhere," I say, glancing around. "...Kill, or help?"

"...Helping would be much nicer," says Rue.

"Only one of us can get home… but, you're right," I admit. I'm gonna have to do it eventually, kill somebody...but maybe I can delay it. Or maybe I'm just weak.

As I carefully climb over a very rocky and uneven surface and then help Rue over, a thought occurs to me. Is it possible to win The Hunger Games without hurting anybody?

No, I'd say not. Foolish child, thy name is Urchin.

After a moment of glancing around, we see somebody nearby. They seem injured and trying to hide in the mud by the bank. Hang on, I think I've seen them before. Ok, yes, I've seen everybody here before...but this one rings a bell.

Oh! It's Peeta, the boy from District 12!

I quickly kneel down next to him, and Rue follows.

"Hi there," he says, flinching in pain. "Did you...like the bread?"

"It was wonderful," says Rue. She smiles, and I nod my head in agreement.

"Ah. Glad to hear," says Peeta. He looks pale...he's lost a bit of blood, I think. I wonder what hurt him.

Or rather, who.

Peeta seems to notice we are looking at his leg. It's clearly taken a big injury, and the fact Peeta is not crying and screaming shows he's tough. Far tougher than I could ever be.

"Careers," he says. Wait, are they nearby? How did Peeta get away from them? "Cato has a sword. He got me with it...I tried to protect Katniss and lead them away. They saw her in the other direction though...got me good...badly. Aaahhh..."

"There were no cannons. Is Katniss ok." asks Rue.

"Are you ok?" I ask, getting closer. "Um, uh...anything we can do?"

"I think I'm done," says Peeta. He seems to look at peace with this, not scared. "Look, I'll be fine. Don't you kids worry. A sponsor could help me. Katniss got chased that way over there...think you could take on the careers?"

I need not say anything. I know that I cannot.

"We can," says Rue. What?! No! **NO**! No we can't! What the hell Rue?! "If we can sneak up on them, anything may happen."

"Like our cannons sounding? We're two 12 year olds." I say. It's too risky after all.

"And the careers won't see us coming," says Rue. "We can make a plan."

"The odds are not in our favour," I moan. It's true, they really aren't.

"Then let's make them in our favour," replies Rue, looking determined. "The careers would find us eventually, if it's them and us in the top six."

Rue does have a point there. At some point, we'll near certainly have to face them. I grip my knife, and nod.

"We'll be back for you," I say to Peeta.

"Don't you go anywhere," says Rue, nodding.

"I won't," replies Peeta. Is he humouring us? I'm not sure. "Oh, and...could you tell Katniss a little secret for me? Something you can only tell her and nobody else."

"You can count on us," says Rue. She looks happy, being trusted with a secret. I do too actually. Hopefully Peeta will be alright so that we can tell him what Katniss says in response to the secret. Or maybe...so she can tell him herself.

I wonder what the secret is?

...I also wonder if Peeta knows cameras are filming us...

"Ok then. Please, tell Katniss...I really love her," says Peeta. He smiles, but then yelps from pain. His injury looks awful. I feel ill again.

Rue squeals. Is she the romantic sort? It seems like it. I've never really thought about it...just preferred to go fishing. With my reaping having been upcoming...unlikely as I had thought it was that I'd be chosen, I didn't want to leave behind a scared girlfriend. Guess I did the right thing, staying single. Plus, I am just twelve. Peeta though...he's sixteen, and he seems to know what he feels. I hope he'll be ok.

"We will tell her," promises Rue.

"Thanks..." says Peeta, hissing in pain. "Over there, through those bushes with the thorns. Katniss got chased that way."

"We'll be back soon." says Rue. "Come on Urchin, let's go. Let's get those odds in Katniss' favour."

"Right," I say.

Rue runs on and I glance at Peeta.

"We'll try to be back soon," I say. I'm not sure if we will be though.

"I'll try to be here for that," replies Peeta. He seems to know he may not make it.

"...Thanks for the bread. That was very nice of you. Thank you very much," I say. I know District 12 is poor, so for him to to do that...it's a very nice token of kindness and generosity.

"Any time." chuckles Peeta.

"Come on Urchin!" calls Rue from ahead.

With a last nod to Peeta, I run after Rue. She may be even smaller than me, but she's really fast. I can only pant a little as I try to keep up. Gee, that really does not leave much for me to excel at, does it?

If only the arena was by the sea. That would be _**my**_ domain.

* * *

 **(A short time later…)**

* * *

Rue and myself crouch in some bushes, peering into a clearing.

"Look," says Rue, ducking down a little more.

"That looks pretty bad," I say, feeling rather nervous.

Katniss is up a tall tree, and the careers are standing at the base of it. I can't see Katniss holding any weapons, but the careers all have their weapons. Glimmer has put down her bow and quiver, and seems kind of annoyed. Maybe she's a bad shot? Then again, I am too so I cannot really judge her for that.

I'd just judge her for being so happy and eager to kill. That's kinda bad...

Though, maybe she's just doing what it takes to win and get home. District 1 sees the games very differently than District 4.

"You've got to come down sooner or later," calls Gimmer up at Katniss.

"Unless you want to starve," adds Clove, once again jugging her knife. It seems even sharper now.

"We can wait as long as you can. Much longer too, as we're the ones with supplies," agrees Cato. I can see blood on his sword, which goes well with the smirk on his face…

"Mmmmm!" teases Marvel, holding up a pack of dried fruit, rubbing his gut with a snicker. Somehow, the fruit does not seem appetising.

"So, come on down," repeats Glimmer. "Nothing else you can do."

"Oh, I can think of a few things. I can watch for miles, I can look at the clouds, I can stay out of range of your 'archery skills', and I can look down on bugs like you. I'm afraid my schedule is too packed to come down," says Katniss. She is putting on an apologetic tone, but the mocking is clear.

Rue giggles quietly, looking impressed. I have to say, I am as well.

"Well, loverboy is gonna die if you're not down soon. What a shame," sneers Clove.

I do not know for sure due to the distance, but I think Katniss looked worried for a moment there. Clove is right though; Peeta needs aid, and Katniss needs to be helped. What can we do though?

"Any ideas," I ask Rue, keeping my voice low.

"We need to fight them," decides Rue.

"Well, our weapons won't be enough," I say.

"Think we could distract them?" suggests Rue.

"And have them come to us? Bad idea," I say, flinching at the sight of the blood covered sword.

"Well, got anything in that backpack?" asks Rue.

I empty out the backpack and look at what we have to work with. Wire...tripping won't help. Sleeping gear, no. Throwing knife...might not be enough.

"That's nightlock," says Rue, pointing to the berries. "Lethal in any dose if it gets inside you."

"But the careers would know that. They won't eat it," I reply. Maybe if they didn't attend certain classes, but...I have no proof of that.

"...Maybe they won't have to," says Rue. She seems to have realised something. "Coat the blade of the throwing knife in nightlock juice! One stab would be lethal!"

"...It's worth a try," I agree. "But once I throw it, it won't be coming back. We'll have to hide and let them run past us. This is _**really**_ risky."

"Maybe," agrees Rue. "But this way...it'd be three on two, not four on two."

I know Rue has a point, so I get to work. Within moments the throwing knife is coated in the horrible juice. I carefully step forth and stand behind a tree. I only have one shot, so I better make it count. I stand carefully, in the stance I trained in, and carefully rear back my arm.

Ok, which one do I aim for? Who do I...kill?

There's only one real option. Thus, with much force I throw the knife forth.

"ARRGGH!" Cato shrieks as the knife hits his arm. He looks very angry. I'm not sure whether it's due to the pain, or due to being taken off guard. He yanks the knife out and holds up his sword, staring in my direction.

Or, where I had been before hiding behind one of the bigger trees.

"Somebody is there," says Cato. "Let's get-"

At that moment Cato wordlessly falls forwards, hitting the ground lifelessly.

The cannon goes off.

"What the fuck?!" screams Clove, looking horrified.

Marvel picks up the knife, and drops it as though it were on fire. He actually seems scared.

"It's nightlock!" yells Marvel. "Somebody's got nightlock knives! Run!"

Marvel sprints away with Clove following. Glimmer, shrieking at the sight of Cato's corpse, flees with her arm flailing. She doesn't bother to pick up her bow and quiver as she goes, tripping a little on the way. She runs off after Marvel and Clove without looking back.

The careers are gone...driven off in fear...by me. And Rue, of course. That...was not what I had expected.

"Nice throw," Rue says to me, giving me a high five.

"Thanks...I think that means twelve are left. We're halfway there." I say, after a quick count on my fingers. "We took down a career. That's...that's awesome!"

"We may be kids, but we're tough," says Rue, grinning.

"...I'm also a murderer," I say. I feel bothered...bothered that I am not more upset. "I guess I'm really playing the game now. Um...should we grab the sword?"

"It's a bit big for me," says Rue.

I walk forwards and pick up the sword. It's quite heavy, but I can sort of use it. And if I have it then it cannot be used against me.

"Rue? Four?" says a voice. "Thanks for that. I owe you one."

I turn around, just as Katniss gets down from the tree. She is smiling, and quickly picks up the bow and the quiver of arrows. Part of me wants to run, but the other part of me wants to stay. I have a sword, and we just helped Katniss. No reason to be scared.

"Oh, uh, don't mention it," I say, feeling kind of awkward. "Had to get my first kill somewhere, right?"

"And on the leader of the careers," remarks Katniss, lightly nudging Cato's body with her foot. "You sure you're not just a short, young looking eighteen year old?"

"Quite sure," I reply, blushing a little. Being praised for murder is **really** awkward. "The nightlock on the knife was Rue's idea."

Rue smiles as she walks up, not making eye contact. She looks kinda cute when she's shy. But she deserves praise, it was her idea after all and it may have put the odds in our favour too.

"Well, thank you," says Katniss. "Looks like they're gone. Twelve of us left, right?"

"Yup! Not sure where the others are though," replies Rue.

"Except Peeta. He's still back by the river," I say. Hopefully he's still hanging in there.

"Oh! Katniss, Peeta wanted us to give you a message. He says that he loves you," says Rue, giggling. She sure is the romantic sort. I'm more the 'cautious and not wanting to die' sort. It's a nice lifestyle.

Katniss is silent, looking stunned. Like, as though she'd just been clubbed. Though, she does not exactly look unhappy either. I guess love in a death game is complex? Maybe it's a teen thing.

"...Where is Peeta?" asks Katniss, her voice slightly higher pitched than before.

"Back by the river. He's kinda injured...a lot," I say, rubbing my arm a little.

"He'll be there for us though, and we can help him," says Rue optimistically.

A cannon goes off.

I almost scream from the sound, but it's clear I'm alive, and so are Katniss and Rue. Then, who was it?

...Oh.

In usion we all sprint through the woods back to the river. Katniss takes the lead easily, while Rue keeps pace swinging through the trees. I stumble and trip a lot, wheezing a little as I try to keep pace. I may be fast, but Katniss is bigger and able to hit aside any branches in her path, while Rue can swing with ease. I'm starting to feel like kind of the outmatched third wheel here.

At least nobody will kill me for being a massive danger to them. Though if the careers find out I killed Cato, they may kill me for other reasons.

I can hear a noise behind us. It must be the hovercraft, coming to pick up Cato's body. Part of me wonders what the Capital does to the bodies. Maybe horrible things I just cannot imagine...or maybe I just don't want to.

Crap! I left my knife back there! ...Well, it wasn't exactly in his body, so maybe it'll be there when I go back?

At least I have a sword now. Gotta say...it's pretty _**epic**_! Not quite a solid gold trident, but good enough.

* * *

 **(Not very much later…)**

* * *

The day seems to be getting on. I guess it has been a while since I woke up, but it feels like an early sunset.

Maybe the game-makers want us to rest soon, or want us fumbling around in the dark. I hope it's not the latter, but hope does not change what is likely, does it?

We're back at the river, and the only sound is the slow flow of the river. No groaning, or flinching, just the river. Katniss lets out a gasp.

All too quickly, I see why.

Peeta lies dead on the ground. He has moved from where he was, towards a sponsor gift that is still beeping. It seems he tried to move to it, and the movement caused him to bleed out. I feel bile rising in my throat, a lump of unease following it, but I force myself to swallow it.

Rue looks sad, and Katniss...it seems that she is unsure how to feel.

"I hardly knew him," says Katniss. "But, it still hurts. Knowing he loved me...him dying before I could say anything...not knowing what I'd even say. I bet the Capital is loving this. They love a good show."

"What can we do," I ask.

"There's nothing we can do. He's gone," says Katniss. She tries not to look at Peeta's corpse. "It hurts to see it...but if I ever want to see Prim again...well, I am only here for her."

That is true. Katniss volunteered for her little sister. I can't say I'd have done the same in her situation...who am I kidding, there is no way I would have. But that kind of bravery, it merits a good deal of respect.

Heh, maybe that's why I get little respect. Heheh, yeah, probably...

"...Rest in peace, boy with the bread," says Katniss. She plucks a red rose, lays it down on Peeta and holds up her hand. Rue repeats her action.

That sign must mean something...not sure what, exactly, but I get the feeling that not doing it would probably be rather rude, so I follow their lead. I hold the sign for as long as they do, a whole thirty seconds. Soon it ends, and silence remains. Again, silence besides the sound of the flowing water.

I can see the hovercraft in the sky. As with Cato, it seems to be waiting for us to leave. Perhaps they are willing to wait, due to wanting to see us cry over Peeta? No! I will not gift the capital with my tears!

...That sounded so weird…

"So Katniss, what do we do now," asks Rue. She wrings her hands together. Why must she be cute?

It starts to rain. A light shower, but I have no doubt it will pick up in time.

"...We find shelter," says Katniss. "I volunteered to keep my sister safe..."

Katniss manages to softly grin.

"...I think I can keep you two safe as well, for a while," says Katniss. She smiles in an almost sisterly way.

"Thanks Katniss!" says Rue. She even hugs Katniss.

Part of me wonders if I'd be welcome in a group hug. I join in after a pause, but it feels so awkward...but, it seems the careers are not the only ones with an alliance.

I think the odds are starting to go in my favour. Maybe people are betting on me?

Well, better not die. Lest the Capital citizens lose money…

Katniss walks onwards, notching an arrow in her bow and aiming as she walks forth. Rue and I follow her, both ready to fight, but...I'd be lying if I said I was in the mood for more killing. I will if I must, but...I can think of better hobbies.

Fishing, for example.

Before we move on, I pick up Peeta's sponsor gift. With him dead…maybe it can be of some use to us?

* * *

 **(Later that day…)**

* * *

The sun has set once more. The rain shower is still going on, and I can tell that the river banks will be muddy and hard to stand on by the time it ends. But for now, we're all safe. We found a cave near the river. It's dry, kinda warm- _ish_ and it seems well hidden. At the very least, nobody is coming for us, and in this weather I doubt anybody will be for at least a little while.

It's a good thing I picked up Peeta's sponsor gift. It had a container inside that was filled with a special cream, the kind the Capital uses to cure basically anything, and it was just what Katniss needed...and what Peeta needed too, I guess..poor guy. Katniss had burnt her leg on the fires from the inferno myself and Rue almost got charbroiled by. She seems fine now...though I do wonder what she did to provoke the game makers into trying to burn her.

Existing, maybe?

I wonder if the staff of the games are making jokes about her really being the 'girl on fire'. All I know is I am not going to. I mean, would you want to get on the bad side of somebody tougher than you and holding a bow with a sharp arrow notched? I thought not.

I sit at the furthest point from the cave entrance, with Rue sitting beside me. Katniss is nearer the gaping maw of the cave, looking into the rain. She's been silent for a while.

She must be sad about Peeta.

At least her leg is better.

...Somehow, I get the feeling saying this might not be as comforting as it seems in my head.

"Quite a day today," I say. The silence is not a good show for the Capital, and I'd rather they not unleash mutts to tear off my face for the crowd to enjoy.

"Yeah," agrees Katniss. "Wonder how many days are left, one way or the other."

"Hopefully few in the arena and many back home," adds Rue. Ever the optimist, this one.

At that moment to Anthem begins to play. This time I do not jump from it. I sit quietly, as there is no need to go and see the faces of the dead in the sky. I already know who is dead. I wonder what the Capital thought when they saw me take down Cato.

Urchin Hook, murderer extreme. Not exactly a title I expected to get before I even turn thirteen. Let alone thirty...

Soon enough the anthem stops, and once again all is quiet.

"I'll watch out for danger. Not tired yet," says Katniss, looking out into the rain.

Rue seems ok with this. Well, I assume she would be anyway, given how she is now sleeping. She breaths softly, a small smile on her face. Sleep seems like a pretty good idea right now...once again it seems I'll be following her lead.

I feel pretty hungry again. Hopefully I can still sleep regardless. I can tell a rough night is approaching, but...better than bunking with the careers, right?

I'm so dead, aren't I? Well, if I can take down Cato...maybe not.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 3…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Marvel (District 1 Male)**

 **Glimmer (District 1 Female)**

 **Clove (District 2 Female)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Urchin (District 4 Male)**

 **Cinder / 'Foxface' (District 5 Female)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Rammy (District 10 Male)**

 **Thresh (District 11 Male)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

 **Katniss (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

12th- **Peeta (District 12 Male)** \- Leg cut by Cato with a sword, and then bled out over time

13th- **Cato (District 2 Male)** \- Stabbed with a throwing knife covered in nightlock juice.

14th- **Marina** **(District 4 Female)** \- Beaten by careers and neck crushed by Glimmer

15th- **Jason** **(** **District 6 Male** **)** \- Tripped and slashed to death with a scythe by Cato.

16th- **Nettle** **(** **District 7 Female** **)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

17th- **Sparky** **(** **District 5 Male** **)** \- Pinned to a crate and stabbed in the abdomen with a knife by Glimmer.

18th- **Sickle** **(District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove.

19th- **Wood** **(District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

20th- **Mill** **er** **(District 9 Male)** \- Knife thrown into back by Clove

21st- **Tamora** **(District 6 Female) -** Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer

22nd- **Gadget** **(** **District 3 Female** **) -** Slashed in the forehead with a sickle by Sparky.

23rd- **Sable** **(** **District 10 Female** **)** \- Skull hit with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico** **(** **District 8 Male** **) -** Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Cato:** Was anybody expecting him to be gone so soon? Well, he is! A big point of divergence indeed, having the Big Bad of the first book be the first of the careers to fall. But with their leader gone, we can see the other 3 careers really start to come into their own...if they live long enough. For the way he died...given nightlock is so lethal, I think that clearly the juice is highly toxic. Thus, coating a weapon in it seems like a logical way for a strong hit. And as Urchin trained with knives in particular, things aligned to allow for the killing blow. No amount of training and skill can protect somebody from lethal toxins...unless they are President Snow, I guess. XD

 **Peeta:** A sad case, as I truly love Peeta as a character. An extremely likeable protagonist, at least to me. But in this what-if scenario, he did not make it. Due to the careers catching on quicker that he was misleading them, the attack took him more off guard, and then it was a matter of time before he bled out...with help tragically within reach. Ever the nice guy, even sharing his bread, but things have gone crumbs for him here. But, how will his admission effect Katniss?


	4. Day 4: Echoes In The Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Sorry for the wait with this (and all my other stories)! It's been a very busy month for me with not as much time, or drive, for writing as I have wanted. I'm not certain when things will pick back up to the normal update frequency, but hopefully it will not be much longer until they do. Not really anything else to say this time, as all relevant news to the delays is either on my DeviantArt profile or strictly personal, so read on and enjoy. :)

* * *

It's dark out. Dark and raining. I can hear the rain shower hitting against the river, making many sloshy sounds. Back home, the sound of rain on the sea always relaxes me. The water hitting water, the fish coming to the surface, the rocking of the anchored boats...I don't know why, but I always just loved to listen.

Listening. It's what I did a lot of. For fish, for my friends and family...you can learn a lot when you sit quietly and listen. I remember one time I was sitting by the dock and observing some krill in the water. I was so quiet and still, that two Peacekeepers began to talk in casual voices near me. By the end of their conversation I knew their entire patrols through the night. I came back to the dock later that night and I was able to do some midnight fishing. Imagine that, midnight fishing in District 4! Naturally, I could not tell anybody, lest the 'peace be kept'...but it was like a very tiny, small, personal rebellion.

Of course, as I sit in the dark cave, I cannot get any of the relaxation from listening that I would in District 4. It's just...not the same. I mean, well, the rain on the water is the same...it's just everything else. The death arena, the bloodied sword I got from Cato...win or lose, it won't be the same anymore, I suppose. But for now, with sleep alluding me, I'll just sit...sit and listen.

Rue mumbles in her sleep. At least one of us has managed to find a moment of relief. She rolls a little, coming to a stop next to me. I cannot help but smile a little as she nuzzles against my shoulder. She looks kinda cute. I wonder what I look like asleep? Mum says I look like a sweet sea bass...uh, it's more flattering in District 4, trust me.

"Will this rain ever stop," says Katniss, a short distance away.

The Girl on Fire is now the Girl being Rained Upon, as she sits near the mouth of the cave. She still has an arrow notched as she stares out into the rain. Is it just me, or is she not blinking? Maybe it's the lack of light?

"You can come sleep with us," I offer.

"I'll be fine," she says. She turns back to the mouth of the cave.

"Without sleep, you won't be able to fire arrows properly. I think so at least, I'm not an archery expert," I say. I had no way of knowing if a bow would be in the arena after all, so I did not train with one. At most, previous games have only had two in at any one time.

"...Maybe you have a point. But, I don't want to doze off and then wake to find the careers with a knife at my neck," says Katniss, lowering her bow somewhat. "Oh, they _love_ their knives."

Katniss then turns to face me. She's looking at me with a strange expression...it almost seems sly on some way?

"Though, I saw you training with knives a lot," chuckles Katniss. "Trying to join with the careers were you?"

"A-a-actually, I noticed that knives are a commonly included weapon, so, uh..." I trail off awkwardly. Me working with the career pack? Yeah, that'll be the day. A day like a birthday, except the _exact_ opposite.

"Not social? Me neither," continues Katniss. "...It's so hard, you know. I love kids...I always protect kids. With Prim being twelve now, it's my nature to. But for me to see her again, well..."

I nod. The unspoken topic is pretty obvious. One way or the other Katniss and Rue are gonna be dead, by my hand or not, if I'm gonna get out of here. I idly feel my starfish token nervously. Later, later, it's not time yet.

"Guess it's lucky for me and Rue that we were not born too soon, huh?" I say, trying to chuckle. "...Thank you."

"It's fine," says Katniss. Hm, maybe praise makes her feel awkward? "I'm here to protect my sister, and while I am here I'll try to protect you two."

"...It was noble you know, doing what you did for your sister," I say, unable to not feel admiration.

Volunteering for anybody...not sure if I'd be able to do it, honestly. I mean, as I am twelve most people reaped would do better than I would, but...I just do not know if I could do it for anybody if they were weaker than me, either. After all, those who are not reaped or who do not volunteer in place of another tend to survive The Hunger Games. But, I guess there is one person I'd volunteer for if I could.

"I did what any older sibling would," says Katniss modestly. "Makes me wonder if anybody else here volunteered besides the Careers."

I am silent. I'm not sure if any of them did, and saying so just feels redundant. I glance at the rain. The river might be deeper now.

"Can your sister swim?" I ask.

"Nope. I'm not great either. Not much water back in District 12," says Katniss shrugging. "We have rocks. And starvation."

What am I supposed to say in response to that!?

"...My district has water and nice bread," I say, awkwardly. "Um, uh...you know, the reason twelve year olds never win...maybe it's less our size, and more the limited life experience?"

"I don't talk to people much," says Katniss. She looks back out at the rain. "Just Prim and Gale, mainly."

"I guess I'm the same. These games...I tried not to get attached in case a friend got reaped. Mainly just my family and Ula, my little sister," I say, agreeing. In Panem, being objective is safer. We all know it, even if not all of us agree with it. "You know...I wonder if I would have volunteered for Ula if her name was pulled, if she was old enough."

"You wouldn't be able to. She's a girl, and you're a boy," says Katniss. I realise she is right, and I now feel rather awkward.

"Well, um..I meant if I could, maybe I would...oh, what I would give for a distraction," I say with a groan. Making myself look foolish won't win any sponsors!

Footsteps. A splash in a puddle. Outside the cave. Somebody is nearby!

"Get back," says Katniss, picking up her bow. "I'll keep watch, you get back there with Rue."

"Already done," I say. The second I heard a sound I was at the back of the cave, like lightning.

Though, if lightning struck the cave...hm, would the Game-Makers do that? They control every bit of the arena, so it does make me wonder what they can do, and how much of it we may not even see. That forest fire didn't strike me as the limit. Who knows what may be underneath me right now...a mutt of some kind? Ever since the Scorpion mutts in the games five years ago I've always been wary of animals that have more than two legs.

"Don't shoot! Please!" pleads a voice from outside.

That voice, it sounds familiar. Ok, which of the remaining tributes is that? Maybe it's somebody who does not hate me? It's a girl, and not one of the careers...not Foxface either. So, who's left?

A figure walks up, arms raised. Oh, wait, I remember now. It's the girl from 8. She looks...not good. Her hair is all messed up, her tribute outfit is torn and ripped in some places and her eyes are darting left and right, looking afraid. Seeing her so nervous, it's like watching myself if I were a thirteen year old girl...and I would like the part of my brain that created that image lobotomised, please…

"Ah, you again," says Katniss. "Please tell me you have not lit anymore fires."

"Nope! Y-you made quite clear how dumb I was the first n-night," says the 8 girl nervously. "No fires here!"

Hmmm, I think I recall seeing the 8 girl the other night. Oh yeah! Katniss had spoken to her about starting a fire, or something? And now we're all here...guess it's a small world after all.

"Are you alone," asks the 8 girl, wringing her hands a little bit, "I need shelter. The storm is….wet! And cold! ...And wet..."

"I have Rue and Urchin with me," says Katniss, slowly lowering her bow. As she does this, I grip the knife in my pocket just a little tighter.

"Oh, that's good! I'm good with children!" exclaims the 8 girl. "I-I-I have corn! Kids like corn, right?!"

"Whuhh..." mumbles Rue from beside me. "What's going on…?"

"We have a guest," I say. I relax a little though, because our 'guard' seems to be ok with this girl. And if she is wrong...three on one, the odds are in our favour.

"...Come on in Lacey," says Katniss, making a slow beckoning gesture.

Lacey. So that's her name. That's a pretty name. But as she crawls into the cave I can see that, well, beauty can be tarnished. She looks like she's had even less fun than **me** these past few days. She seems cold, that's for sure. Hmmm...well, my sleeping bag has dried off by now, so what harm could it do giving it to Lacey so she can have a cosy night?

"Here, you can use this," I say, gesturing to my rolled up sleeping bag. Hmm...hope she doesn't have any allergies to the leaves stuck on it.

"Thanks! Thank you! Thanks muchly!" Exclaims Lacey. She quickly gets herself into it and wraps herself up, like some kind of worm.

For a few moments all is silent as everybody relaxes. There are four of us in here, so if somebody were to run in we should be able to take them on. But, could we though? Lacey seems out of it, and myself and Rue are not brilliant fighters. Girl on Fire, leading the charge…

It looks like the rain is coming down a little bit harder now, but I don't feel worried. We're in here and the rain is out there. Rue is starting to settle down again, lightly leaning against me. It...feels kinda nice. Lacey giggles at us for a moment, before settling down. Judging by her nerves though, I don't think she'll be sleeping easy. But then, will any of us? Well, I can hope. They say hope is stronger than fear...though right now, I'm only seeing evidence for the opposite. Eheheheh…

Eleven of us left. That means seven of the others are still out there. The careers are dangerous of course, but what about the other four? Hmmm...are there any of them that, uh, don't want to slit my throat right now? I mean, they'd have to to get home, but how willing would they be? ...Besides Foxface, not great odds. I wonder if any of them are nearby right now?

The tracker in my arm. Almost forgot it was there...it doesn't feel like anything is off, so it must slot in just fine, somehow. I fish, I don't operate. But, it makes me wonder...where in the arena are the other tributes? By the Cornucopia? Near the edge of the arena? If only the forcefield could be beaten, then I could run and run and...whatever comes next. Heh, if only it was as simple as digging under it.

"So, we got a plan for tomorrow?!" asks Lacey suddenly. "We gonna hunt? Hunting is good! I can track people! Well, uh, as long as they don't cover up their tracks! Eheheh! I can also find food! And water! I saw water over there! ...Please don't kill me, I'll be good!"

Rue awakens, looking tired. Katniss frowns, looking annoyed at the noise...is she gonna kill Lacey for this? I'm not really that bothered by Lacey's panicking, as I do that too...key difference though is that I tend to just panic silently.

"Be quiet, we need sleep," says Katniss. She shakes her head and turns away, trying to get comfy.

"I can do quiet! Quiet is good! Zipping it!" chatters Lacey, nodding her head rapidly.

"I have five younger siblings...and I still am not used to this kind of noise..." groans Rue sighing.

Six children. With the Hunger Games looming over our heads, imagine how that must be for Rue's parents. The thought makes me sick...what if it's not just Rue, but each of the other five as well…?

Soon enough though, even Lacey goes quiet and we all start to relax. I bet we won't even get two hours of sleep, but every little helps.

"Peaceful night..." I say to myself, yawning a little.

I feel myself nodding off a few moments later. When you are truly exhausted, a comfy bed is unneeded.

* * *

 **(A while later…)**

* * *

Still dark. Guess I was right, I won't be getting very much sleep. Looks like the rain is still going, though it seems a lot lighter than it had been before. Still not gonna go out in it though.

The girls are all sleeping. Rue lays against my shoulder, very slightly drooling. Katniss lays a distance away, not making a sound. Lacey is curled up in my sleeping bag in the centre of the cave, letting out a small squeak every now and then. Is she dreaming of being a mouse or something?

Wait...what was that? For a moment there I thought I heard something…

"Something out there…?" I say, getting up and slowly making my way to the mouth of the cave, knife in hand. Upon reflection, maybe the sword would be of more use if danger is near...but then again, it's a few sizes too big for me.

Out of the cave I cannot see very far. Just a moderate drizzle in all directions along with some fog. I can't make out anything nearby, nor can I hear more than the drizzling rain hitting the river. Looks to be all clear...maybe being tired is making my mind play tricks on me? Or maybe the tracker-jacker venom isn't quite gone yet. I hate bugs, it must be said.

"Guess it was nothing," I say, shrugging my small shoulders.

But, once I turn back to return to resting I see that it, in fact, is actually something. Something bad! The walls of the cave appear to have now grown stone spikes...and they are closing in!

"Wake up! Wake up!" I yell as loud as I can, quickly grabbing all of my gear as I do so.

Katniss sits bolt upright, a clear light sleeper, and quickly sees what is going on. Grabbing her bow, she hurriedly awakens Rue and both run out of the cave. Lacey has now awoken and is squirming in my sleeping bag. I can't leave her like this...horrific and messy…

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here," I say urgently, grabbing the sleeping bag and dragging her with it. Thankfully, Lacey is not a particularly heavy person, so even with my small frame I am able to drag her out to safety.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" chants Lacey in a jittery tone. Clearly, like myself, she did not appreciate the Game-Makers wake-up call.

A few seconds after we are out of the cave the stone spikes all close in, sealing off the cave and with it the shelter it provided...and also the sword Cato had.

Crap…

At least it can't be used against me now, and I still have the rest of my supplies.

"...Everybody still alive?" I ask, as what else is there to say, really?

"I'm ok," says Katniss. She grips her bow tightly.

"I'm good," nods Rue.

Lacey stands up shakily, and huddles the sleeping bag.

"No blood here! Nope!" says Lacey, wide eyed.

The four of us stand in silence for a while. I glance at the river...it seems deeper now. Looks like thirst won't be a problem for a while.

"So, what do we now?" I ask. "We have no shelter, and it's raining. Anybody...got a friend who could sponsor us an umbrella?"

Silence greets me. Looks like we're in for a wet night. I may love the water, but it's not like I can sleep when I'm being soaked by rainwater.

"We need to keep moving," says Katniss, notching an arrow on her bow. "Somewhere less out in the open, we need to find it."

"Oh! Maybe inside the Cornucopia? It'd be safe from the rain," Rue suggests. Have to say, that's not a bad idea.

"But it's probably infested with Careers. Eheheheh, not fun!" murmurs Lacey, gulping.

"Then let's go this way. Good a way as any," says Katniss, heading downstream, keeping her distance from the edge of the river.

We all make to follow, as if we have any other options...but it quickly becomes apparent this is not the direction the Game-Makers want us to go. A tree falls over just up ahead of us. Nobody is hurt, thankfully, but the loud noise and the impact it makes in the ground makes us all stop in our tracks.

"...Maybe there are better ways to go," says Rue, wringing her hands slightly.

An explosion emits from the river, sending a blast of water and pebble fragments at us. Ack, one just got my ear! Ok, no blood, that's good.

Another explosion quickly follows, except now it's on the bank. Katniss sprints off in the opposite direction of the river and I waste no time in following. Being quick on my feet on the land, not just water, gives me little trouble with mostly keeping pace with her and staying away from the Game-Makers' explosions behind me. I constantly glance back, making sure Rue and Lacey are keeping pace. Thankfully, aside brief stumbles, they are doing fine.

"When do...we stop…?" I ask, between deep gasps after several minutes.

"When the explosions do!" replies Katniss, looking straight ahead and running fast.

I dearly hope that happens soon.

* * *

 **(Not very much later…)**

* * *

The explosions have ended, and we can _finally_ catch our breaths back. I drink every last drop of the water in my bottle...so _good_. It's a few minutes before any of us have the ability to speak back, but soon enough Rue speaks up.

"So, where are we now?" asks Rue, gazing around. "I've not been in this area before."

Looking around, I can say that I've not been here either. The arena may all look kind of similar, but this area is a new one to me. We're at a large hilltop, with a deep and long bank leading to the lake. The moonlight glows off the surface of the water. Huh, pretty. I guess that means the Cornucopia is roughly...that direction, just there? Not certain, but what I can see is that the grass around here is rather tall. Kind of like in the field Thresh almost killed me, but I think a different variety. An apple tree is also nearby...until it's proven not poisonous, I'm not going near it.

"We're at camp," says Katniss. "Unless you all want to keep moving?"

"Here is good," yelps Lacey, her eyes darting around. "No more running! Danger...danger is bad!"

Rue gently hugs Lacey.

"Calm down," says Rue, gentle in tone. "Nobody will get us here, for now."

Rue then golds up her hand and grins.

"Not while I, Mr Sockosaurus, am here to save the day!" declares Rue in a goofy tone of voice. Heh...that's cute.

Lacey seems a little more relaxed now. A little. Katniss has moved over to some long grass and laid down in it, back facing up. From where I stand, she'd be very hard to see if I had not seen her moving over there.

I lay down in a separate patch of long grass, and a moment later Rue and Lacey do the same. It's a bit ticklish on me, but at least it's soft. More importantly, it conceals me from plain sight. I think I'm small enough that, in this darkness, nobody that could come by will see me. Same for Rue.

"Well...goodnight then," I say, settling down.

The girls give a few quiet words in response, and soon all is silent. Though, things are still loud within my mind. I just can't get something out of my mind...something that strikes me as important.

Why did we get sent in this direction?

Clearly, the Game-Makers were herding us here...but there's nothing here to cause chaos. That strikes me as strange. Is...somebody, or some _thing_ , nearby?

I don't have much time to consider this, because the point proves itself. Footsteps! Somebody is running this way!

Breathing very quietly, I lay still as a statue, as though frozen solid. My knife is tightly held in my hand, though I do hope whoever this is won't see us and we can avoid more trouble. With how dark it is, maybe they will not see us?

The footsteps reach their peak of sound, and a moment later Foxface runs out of the woods. She looks short of breath...of crud, she's being chased, isn't she? Please not the Careers, please not the Careers, please not the Careers!

"Urrrgh...I think I lost him..." says Foxface, panting as she leans over, hands on her knees. "He's persistent...all because of the bread..."

Something shoots over Foxface's shoulder, making her yelp. She sprints off towards the shore of the lake and, I think, away in the roughly opposite direction of the Cornucopia?

My eyes are quickly drawn to a nearby tree where the object that nearly hit her has become embedded. An arrow...wait, I thought Katniss has the only bow in the games. Did somebody get sponsored a bow? Well, it is an early day so I _guess_ sponsor gifts are not overly expensive yet. But, who would be doing so well as to be given a bow this early?

...Bread? ...Oh... _oh_ …

From the forest line walks the boy from District 3. His sleeves are ripped and seem to be used as makeshift bandages on his arms. Thankfully, he has no giant sword or anything like that. ...Unfortunately, he is holding what appears to be a very well made bow-gun...what!? How could he get such a great sponsor already!? He must have really impressed the Capital somehow...well...at least it's dark, so if I lie still he is not likely to see me.

...Wait, what are those goggles he's wearing? They look strange…

"Come on out, you're around here somewhere," says the 3 boy, aiming his bow-gun in every direction. "Can't hide in the dark, I can see you..."

Night vision goggles...no, no, no! I don't make a sound, keeping myself quiet as the 3 boy walks near, still aiming his bow-gun, being fast in his movement. No way could anybody sneak up on him right now. If we all keep quiet until he moves on, we'll be fine. If he cannot hear us, he won't look towards us.

"Huh, guess she got away," says the 3 boy, shrugging. "Well, might as well go back to the Cornucopia."

The 3 boy walks over to the tree, and plucks the arrow out of it, putting it into the quiver with the rest of them. I can't count from here how many he has, but I am sure he's got enough to kill everybody left if his aim was good enough. I lower myself down into the grass further as he loads another arrow in the bow-gun.

I almost sigh in relief as he starts to walk away, but I catch myself. It's just as well that I did as he stops in place. A moment later he crouches down and picks something up. What is that? It looks...like a bead necklace? What's one of those doing here?

"...Tribute token," says the 3 boy, now alert and turning on his heel, aiming his bow-gun in the direction of myself and the others. Oh boy… "I know you're there. Come on! One way or the other, it's gonna happen. Either now, or the 'finale'. Let's get this over with."

The 3 boy walks close. He's coming near me...I hold my breath, my lungs and stomach tightening. I could get his ankle...but he could easily shoot me, and I'd have no escape. I can only stay quiet, and hope he will not see me.

Whose token was that anyway? Not mine, that much I know.

The 3 boy walks past me, and I very quietly exhale. But then, I hear him yelp. He seems to have tripped on something, a root perhaps, and...fires off an arrow as he falls.

Lacey screams, shrieking as she leaps up and flees...with my sleeping bag!

"Leave me alone! Keep my token! Keep it!" wails Lacey, vanishing into the forest.

The 3 boy quickly loads another arrow and makes to run after Lacey, but he steps on Rue's arm. She squeals from the force, and the 3 boy aims his bow-gun down at her in an instant. No!

"Get off her!" yells Katniss grabbing the three boy and fighting with him over the bow-gun.

As the two began struggling against each other, Rue grabs the left leg of the 3 boy and grapples it, seeming to try and bring him to the ground. As I lay still, watching this unfold before me, it gives me flashbacks to the Cornucopia Bloodbath, even if this is on a much smaller scale.

"Enough!" yells the three boy, kicking Rue upside the chin and butting his head backwards at Katniss' own, knocking them both down.

I can't just lay here and do nothing. As though I am on auto-pilot, I leap to my feet and charge forwards. In just a matter of seconds I have lunged at the 3 boy, grabbing him around his neck and holding onto his back with my legs around his torso. He grunts, wheezing a little, and tries to headbutt me like he did to Katniss. Due to my position I am able to get myself just barely out of range. Just a few more moments, that's all I need to bring him to the ground.

His bow-gun may be loaded, but he cannot shoot me from this angle. We both stumble backwards, trampling on Katniss as we do so, and towards the apple tree. The 3 boy flings himself backwards. Pain courses through me from the impact and I lose my hold, falling to the ground. I try to take out my knife quickly, but the 3 boy is faster and fires an arrow. It pierces right into my shoulder.

I scream from the pain, my voice cracking as some blood oozes out. It feels like my arm is on fire, like my skin is crawling. The pain...it hurts so, _so_ much...I grit my teeth, trying to pull out the arrow, but it is jammed, it is one with my shoulder. I can barely make a sound, except heaves, gasps and moans of pain.

The 3 boy loads another arrow and aims his bow-gun back at me.

"Only one can win," says the 3 boy.

Before he can pull the trigger and, literally, break my heart...with an arrow...he roars in pain. Rue has gotten behind him and, just in time, stabbed him in his back with her sharp rock. She may be as young as me, maybe even _slightly_ younger, but during a fight she can really do what needs to be done. With the 3 boy howling, I aim a kick at his leg, making him stumble.

By now, Katniss has gotten back to her feet and is quickly going for her bow. Seeing this, the 3 boy beats a retreat as fast as he can. He runs into the forest, the cover of darkness quickly taking him from our sight. He is soon gone, and Katniss lowers her bow.

"We need better shelter," mutters Katniss. "Urchin, you ok?"

"...I'd like to say I'll live, but I'm not certain," I reply, my face red from the pain coursing through my body. "C-c-can...can one of you get this arrow out?"

Katniss steps away, looking down. She mutters something inaudible. Luckily for me, Rue kneels next to me.

"This is going to hurt," she warns me.

"Can't be much worse than it is now," I say, whimpering slightly.

Rue gives a small smile and studies the wound, maybe judging how much force to use.

"Think Lacey is coming back?" asks Rue as she takes a gentle hold on the arrow.

"I doubt it," mutters Katniss, frowning in the direction Lacey ran off.

"I'd like it if she did. She did take my sleeping bag." I say, trying not to sound too bitter. "You gonna pull it out?"

"I am now," says Rue. "On three. One...two...three!"

I was wrong! It's even worse now! I scream and yell and writhe, sobbing in agony. The arrow may be gone from my shoulder, but the pain is tenfold! AAARRRGGH!

I scream for a few more moments, and then all goes dark…

* * *

 **(A fair while later…)**

* * *

My face feels warm. Is it sunlight? But, it was dark and rainy a few minutes ago.

With a groan, I open my eyes and slowly sit up. It's daytime, and the sun is shining. All signs of the rain, aside from some damp grass, are gone. I wince from the throbbing in my left shoulder, but at least the searing agony is gone now.

How long was I out...and where are Katniss and Rue?

"Is anybody there?" I ask, slowly rising to my feet and holding my knife tightly in my right hand. "Katniss? Rue?"

"Oh, you're awake! Yay! I was getting worried," says a voice from above me.

I look up, and see that Rue is perched in the apple tree. Several apple cores lay at the base of the tree trunk. Even with my distaste for fruit, I can't help but long for some apples of my own.

Rue carefully climbs down from the tree and passes me an apple.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away...though, with your injury, do you wanna risk it?" asks Rue, a cheeky little grin on her face.

"I think I'm hungry enough to," I reply with a small chuckle, biting into the apple. It tastes so...off, but I'll pick this over starving. "How long was I knocked out for?"

"Well, it's about four in the afternoon I think, so I'd say over twelve hours," says Rue, looking at the sky. "You didn't miss much. Katniss went off two hours ago to scout out the area."

"I'm amazed I didn't get stabbed when I was passed out," I say, surprise in my tone. "Nobody came by?"

"Thresh did," says Rue. "I gave him a bunch of apples and asked him nicely to not murder you to death. He seems to like me, as he is quite the protective big guy, so he agreed to leave you alone this one time."

"He's still angry at me, isn't he?" I say. Maybe just to confirm what I already know?

"Like you wouldn't believe," says Rue, a look of sympathy on her face.

I focus on the apple more than I was before. Maybe the taste will take my mind off of Thresh.

"...Thank you," I say gratefully. If Thresh had found me and Rue was not here… "You always seem to help me a lot when I'm unconscious."

"Well, we all have habits we can't help," says Rue with a giggle.

"...Strangely, I'd rather not make a habit of being unconscious from injury," I say casually. I rub my arm awkwardly. "Think Katniss will be back soon?"

"I'd say so," says Rue, nodding. "She probably won't have gone too far. We need to stick together."

"I'd hate to be outnumbered," I concur, dropping the apple core. "Any cannons go off while I was out?"

"Nope. Still eleven of us left," says Rue, looking at the clouds.

We sit silently for a few moments. As we sit, Rue softly whistles a four note tune. A moment later some birds within the forest trees repeat the tune back. It sounds relaxing.

"What was that?" I ask.

"A whistle. Back in District 11, it's how we communicate over long distance in the fields," explains Rue, looking at me. "Hmm...maybe if we get separated we could use it to find each other?"

I nod in agreement. This sounds like a really good plan. A lot less obvious than screaming for help, that's for sure.

"Ok, repeat after me," says Rue with a smile, before once again whistling the four note sequence. As before, the birds repeat her action.

I try to whistle as well, softly whistling the same tune Rue did at a slightly quieter volume. The birds mimic my call. I smile a little bit...looks like getting separated just became less of an issue, if it ever happens.

Back in District 4 if we get separated out at sea, via boats going too far apart, we have our own way of finding each other again. We send off a lit lantern into the sky attached to a large balloon. Works like a charm. Of course, I know that's a bad idea here. Yes, Rue and Katniss would find me, but so would everybody else. A second Bloodbath does not sound like much fun, honestly.

Plus, where would I get the lantern and balloon? Sponsors? ...I'd rather be sponsored something better, like full body armour.

"...Somebody's coming," says Rue suddenly.

"Think it might be Katniss?" I ask.

"Into the grass, just to be safe," says Rue, making a dive into the deepest part of the grass.

I quickly follow Rue's lead, and we lay side by side, silent and concealed by the tall grass. Even in the sunlight, it'd be difficult to spot us if somebody was just passing through the area.

A few seconds pass, and then Glimmer walks up from the river bank. It looks like if we'd taken a few more seconds to move, she would have seen us. She shakes her head a little, swishing her hair and wipes her forehead. Glimmer drinks from a bottle, and then glances around the area, holding a heavy hand axe.

"I heard you! Come on out~!" calls Glimmer, giggling to herself. "I'll make it quick! ...Well, relatively. C'mon, fight me!"

Glimmer walks forwards, lightly passing her axe from hand to hand as she look around. She walks right past us, none the wiser. I reach for my knife...maybe I could stab her in the legs and stop her from being able to chase us?

Rue lightly puts a hand to my shoulder and shakes her head. Hmm...yeah, she's right. Too risky.

Glimmer looks annoyed, stomping her foot.

"Shit! They bolted!" curses Glimmer, stomping her foot a few more times. "I did **not** join these games for days full of _nothing_! I joined for blood and glory! Urrrgh!"

Glimmer scowls as she gathers a few apples from the low hanging branches of the tree, and then storms away. She seems to be going in the direction of, I assume, the Cornucopia. Looks like I know exactly where I will _not_ be going any time soon.

After Glimmer is gone Rue eventually sits up and speaks.

"She's going to be trouble..." says Rue with a nervous mumble.

"Odds are somebody else might kill her before we'd have no choice but to fight her," I say as I sit up. I'm not sure if I believe my own words, but I really want them to be true.

"May the odds be ever in our favour," says Rue, twirling her sharp stab-rock in her hand.

"And if not, may our deaths be painless," I add. "So...we wait. We sit here and wait for Katniss?"

"We do," says Rue.

All is silent for a few moments, except the sound of a light breeze through the forest. I really hope the Game-Makers do not get bored. They get murderous when they do. Grandpa says one game was boring enough that the capital unleashed mutts as big as trees to force some excitement. That year's games ended quickly.

"...Want to hear a fabulous story?" asks Rue in a goofy voice, holding up her sock puppet hand once more.

I laugh and nod. Sounds like a harmless way to spend the afternoon.

* * *

 **(A while later...)**

* * *

It's evening now. It's not dark yet, but it will be sooner than later. The setting sun cast over the lake looks...beautiful. Katniss is not back yet, so we've been hiding for the past few hours. No cannons have gone off, so we know Katniss is alright, which helps us relax.

Rue has used some leaves to make something resembling a bandage for my arrow wound. It still hurts, but...it's slowly getting better. The bleeding and agony have stopped ages ago, so now I just have to contend with a dull throbbing.

"Katniss is taking a while," I say, to break the silence.

"Think we should go looking for her?" asks Rue.

"Does she know about the whistling like we do?" I reply.

"...Not yet," says Rue after a few moments. "We'll tell her once she gets back...you going to be ok without your sleeping bag?"

"Well the way I see it, at least I don't also have to put up with the arrow still being in my shoulder," I reply, shrugging a little. Aaahhh, that stings. Note to self, no more shrugging. "Oh, there she is!"

Katniss walks up, looking rather tired. She sits down with us silently, and takes a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" asks Rue, hugging Katniss.

"I'm fine. Been scouting out the area, and got into two fights," says Katniss. "I got away without any injury, thankfully. Be careful you two, if we get separated."

"Who did you find?" I ask.

"The Careers and the three boy are at the Cornucopia. They have a ton of supplies...something feels odd though, how they are letting the three boy be so casual with them. He's not a career," says Katniss, frowning in suspicion. "The boy from ten also tried to axe me. Nearly got me too...I stabbed him in the arm and ran while he was writhing. I wasn't followed."

Katniss gets up and takes an apple for the tree, biting into it. I'm more focused on the fact Rammy got stabbed. After he tried to kill me with the tracker-jackers, a small smirk appears on my face. I can't help it.

"We saw people too. Thresh, my district partner, came this way. I got him to leave, just this one time," says Rue, still holding onto Katniss. "Glimmer also came by, but she didn't see us."

"...Hang on, if the careers have tons of supplies then why did Glimmer take a bunch of apples?" I ask. This doesn't add up...Glimmer does not in any way need the apples. None of the Careers, or the 3 boy, do.

"...Greed," scowls Katniss. "Taking it all, so the rest of us have none. So we'll get weaker and hungrier...so we'll be easy pickings."

That's a nasty plan...and yet, effective. The weaker we are, the easier they can win. Hopefully sponsors can keep us well fed.

"So, what do we do now?" asks Rue quietly. "Do we wait for sponsors from our districts, or the capital?"

That was my idea moments ago, but suddenly...I have a new, reckless idea!

"Let's blow up their supplies!" I say eagerly, a light in my eyes. "Show them the literal meaning of The Hunger Games!"

Katniss and Rue stare at me, and my bravado quickly disappears. They're right, it is a pretty ridiculous plan. I mean, as if anybody would agree to that plan.

"That's a good idea. I'm in," says Katniss, smirking.

"Me too!" agrees Rue, smirking as well.

I silently groan, but try to keep up a confident face. What catastrophe have I just created...?

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

It is now dark. I shiver a little, longing for my sleeping bag back, but I try to endure. If we find Lacey again, I can try to get it back. Until then, I'll just try to make the best of what I have, and get through the night.

Rue and Katniss lie in the tall grass nearby. Like me, they are waiting for the Capital Anthem before settling down. I swear, that music could wake up somebody in a coma. No point trying to sleep when it'd just wake us up anyway.

"Think it'll start soon," asks Rue.

"Probably. No cannons went off, so it won't last long," replies Katniss.

I just nod to myself and look up at the sky, waiting. Most of them are probably artificial, but the stars look really nice. The stars always seem to change each year. The Game-Makers love detail; one year the clouds constantly spelled out words. Stuff like 'hopeless', 'death', 'trapped' and that sort of thing. The message was clear to all who saw it, tribute or not…

After a few more seconds the anthem starts to play. The logo of the Capital appears in the sky for a couple of moments and then, as we all knew, the words 'No Tributes Fallen' appear afterwards. The words stay visible for about five seconds, before all is quiet once again.

"The audience won't like that," I say. When the audience gets bored, things tend to get worse for us tributes. If nobody dies tomorrow...please no scorpion mutts…

"I don't give one about what the audience like," replies Katniss, trying to get comfy. She has nerve to say that...I approve. "We'll give them a show tomorrow, one way or the other."

"A show even better than a sockpuppet show," adds Rue, giggling.

"...I look forward to it," I say, settling down.

Soon we are all quiet, drifting off to sleep. Obviously, I am not looking forward to tomorrow. An assault on the careers...that could easily go very wrong. But if it goes right...my odds of getting home could rocket up! Maybe taking a risk is the right thing to do here…

I soon find myself gently tracing my hand on my starfish tribute token in my pocket. Four days survived, thirteen tributes dead...and I've been bashed about, puked hard, stung by tracker-jackers and shot by a bow-gun. A very eventful week thus far, no matter how you look at it.

As I drift off to sleep, I can only find myself thinking of one particular thing.

 _ **Why**_ did I once, long ago, want to be in these games? Why?

* * *

 **END OF DAY 4...**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Marvel (District 1 Male)**

 **Glimmer (District 1 Female)**

 **Clove (District 2 Female)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Urchin (District 4 Male)**

 **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Rammy (District 10 Male)**

 **Thresh (District 11 Male)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

 **Katniss (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

12th- **Peeta (District 12 Male)** \- Leg cut by Cato with a sword, and then bled out over time

13th- **Cato (District 2 Male)** \- Stabbed with a throwing knife covered in nightlock juice.

14th- **Marina** **(District 4 Female)** \- Beaten by careers and neck crushed by Glimmer

15th- **Jason** **(** **District 6 Male** **)** \- Tripped and then slashed to death with a scythe by Cato.

16th- **Nettle** **(** **District 7 Female** **)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

17th- **Sparky** **(** **District 5 Male** **)** \- Pinned to a crate and stabbed in the abdomen with a knife by Glimmer.

18th- **Sickle** **(District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove.

19th- **Wood** **(District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

20th- **Mill** **er** **(District 9 Male)** \- Knife thrown into back by Clove

21st- **Tamora** **(District 6 Female) -** Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer

22nd- **Gadget** **(** **District 3 Female** **) -** Slashed in the forehead with a sickle by Sparky.

23rd- **Sable** **(** **District 10 Female** **)** \- Skull hit with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico** **(** **District 8 Male** **) -** Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

No tributes died this time, but we can see how things are starting to change more and more, not just for Urchin and company, but also for other tributes in the game. With Cato dead and his influence being gone, Glimmer is starting to step up and become a more active Career, and Weldar (no official name!) is not as easily threatened or overshadowed, and so has more power among the careers and more sway to the sponsors. We'll see more changes soon, but until then...4 days down, and 11 tributes remain...


	5. Day 5: A Fall From Grace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Another chapter! I think I'm really hitting my stride on the story at this point. The characters feel like they are starting to become their own and such now, in my own opinion. Either way, it's a fun and relaxing story to write, however ironic it is for it to be relaxing given it's The Hunger Games. XD Not too much to say, other than I hope you all enjoy reading. :)

* * *

I open my eyes, and in a snap I'm on my feet, sleepy but alert. Being in the arena is gradually making me a much lighter sleeper...might help me to live longer. But, my waking reflexes are unneeded this time as the only people around are Katniss and Rue. Both are still sleeping, though Katniss looks as though the sound of a butterfly's wings could wake her. We'll be heading off to, um, blow up the Careers' supplies soon, so I waste no time in getting my gear stuffed into my backpack. Who knows, if I pack quickly enough we may get there before the careers even wake up.

I wonder which of the Careers is the lightest sleeper. Really, do I want to know? I'm certain they sleep holding their weapons as though they were stuffed animals or something. Defence, or a valid sleeping technique? I'm not sure either way.

The sun has not truly starting to peak over the horizon yet, but it will soon. Until then, the morning air is crisp, fresh and...probably artificial. I'm only a few seconds into my packing when Katniss awakens, quickly looking around with her bow raised.

"Just me," I say, raising my hands for good measure.

"Been awake long? Seen anybody?" asks Katniss.

"Nope to both of those," I say. "Sleep well?"

"About as good as usual," says Katniss, shrugging. That...does not quite answer my question, but so long as she can fire her bow, I don't mind. "Ok, ten minutes for breakfast and then we'll head off to the Cornucopia."

"You know, I was kind of joking when I said we should blow up the Careers' supplies. Ehehehe..." I trail off, chuckling awkwardly.

Katniss just smirks and gently wakes up Rue. I wonder...maybe this plan won't be so bad? If we're really gonna do this then maybe the Capital will be impressed? Sponsors are looking more and more likely! Maybe I should copy Rue and try some optimism...just for a little while?

For breakfast we eat apples, again. Not exactly tasty, but they fill me up and that's what matters right now. We're soon all packed and ready to go, and I look out to the lake.

"So, along the shore?" I say, peering out across the water. "Might take an hour of walking, I think?"

"No, we'd be spotted. We need to go through the forest," replies Katniss.

"I'm in favour of the forest," adds Rue. "If we see anybody we can just tell them what we're gonna do, and they'll play nice with us."

I really hope Rue is right.

"Sure, fine by me," I say in agreement. "Maybe we could try to steal some supplies before we destroy them? I think we could do with having more food and weapons."

"Leave that to me," says Rue with a confident giggle. Her giggling sounds...nice. Really nice.

"Let's go. Stick behind me," says Katniss, leading the way. "Urchin, keep an eye out in case anybody, or anything, follows us. Rue, get your slingshot ready."

Rue and I both nod and follow after Katniss. I cast one look back at the lake as we go.

I wonder if the lake has any shark mutts or other aggressive fish in it. I'm not taking any chances, but...it'd be nice to have a swim. When I'm swimming, I feel free. Free like a bird, but in water. Free from the Capital and all my worries. Imagine that, being free in the Arena. Well, I'm still alive so I guess that's enough miracles for one week already. But, if I get out of here...I'm so getting a massive pool added to my house in the Victor's Village. I could swim all my worries away

...What would being Finnick's neighbour be like? Apparently noises come from his house at night. Sounds like it'd stop me sleeping…

...Eye's on the prize! Stay alive, destroy supplies, win and then get a pool and therapy!

Though, how exactly are we going to destroy the supplies? ...Pee all over the food? Eww...

* * *

 **(A while later…)**

* * *

I expected to smell ash when walking through the forest, or maybe see signs of the fire still going on. But, it looks like the game-makers have stopped the fire. How very thoughtful of them…

We've been walking for a while and come across nothing. Rue seems bored and Katniss seems on edge from the lack of activity, but I'm finding it to be a nice change of pace. The arrow wound in my shoulder still really hurts, so having some time to rest my arm and not put any pressure on myself is a welcome relief.

"Careful, it's really steep here," says Katniss.

"Should we go around?" I ask. Between speed and safety, I'll go with the latter when in the arena.

"No. We'll edge our way down slow and steady," she says assuringly. "Want to join hands?"

"I'll be alright," I reply, starting to carefully make my way down the very steep bank. It stretches on a good distance.

"Can you hold me?" asks Rue quietly.

Katniss smiles, joining hands with Rue and carefully helping her down. There is a slight bit of mud here, so I can see good reason to be careful. But, as long as we keep up this slow pace, we shouldn't have any issues.

I am suddenly sent flying forwards, yelling in alarm as I roll down the bank rapidly, and coughing out some dirt. What the heck was that? With a groan, I glance back. Did...did one of the girls just shove me? I thought I was somewhat likeable…

One one hand, it's a relief it clearly was not them. On the other hand, I'm now worried that I cannot see them. Oh, I can hear them yelling, but...only on the other side of the large and thorny dirt wall that has just sprung up from the ground.

"Urchin! Are you ok?!" calls Rue. She sounds very worried.

"I'm ok! Just took a tumble!" I reply. "Uh...I don't think I can climb over this!"

Looks like the Game-Makers want us to split up. Might be better to do as they want, as the last time somebody ignored their clear demands they got eaten by Spider Mutts...coincidentally, I didn't sleep much that month. Yeah, 'coincidently'…

"Hang on, I'm gonna try to come over to you," calls Katniss. "Stay where you are."

"Wait, that's a bad-," I begin, before I hear the sound of a crackle and a shriek. "...Idea."

I hear Katniss groaning and Rue asking if she is ok, probably checking her over.

"...How does dirt even conduct electricity? I know District 5 is power, and District 4 is fishing, but that's common knowledge. What..." I say in confusion. I just can't get my head around some of the technology that the Capital has got.

A silence follows for a few seconds.

"Katniss? Rue? Is...is everything ok over there?" I ask anxiously.

"We're ok! Katniss is just...being a little fussy!" Called Rue.

"Fuck the Capital!" Yells Katniss, sounding really angry. It's kinda scary...gee, good thing we're on the same side. But, come the top three…

"Ssshhh! Not so loud! You _want_ them to send a Mutt after you!?" I squeak, waving my arms frantically, not that the girls can see this.

There is a pause. Maybe Katniss is biting her sleeve to stop herself from yelling more?

"...Tell you what, how about I go this way and you two go that way, and we meet up were the wall ends, or at the Cornucopia, whichever comes first?" I suggest. How far can the wall go, right?

"Sounds like a plan," agrees Katniss. "Ok, let's get going."

"Katniss!" yells Rue, suddenly alarmed.

I hear a yell and the loud of a weapon hitting wood. Some scuffling ensues and I hear two people running off, with somebody else letting out another yell.

"Please don't prolong the inevitable," says a tired sounding voice. Wait, is that Rammy?

Rammy jogs off and soon all is silent except for the mockingjays in the trees. Their tune sounds relaxing, serene...gentle. I wonder if they're just making it up, or the Capital has them made to sing some kind of song only Capital citizens would know?

Wait a second...I'm all alone. It's just me now. I quickly take out my knife, holding it by the handle as I make a full turn, as who knows what may be creeping up on me. But, seems like nothing is here, human or otherwise. Just the harmless birds.

"...Better get going, don't want to keep them waiting," I say, running forth into the forest.

I'm alone and without anybody to protect me, but...maybe this way I'll be harder to track. If I'm quick, and quiet, I think I can make it to my destination without too many issues. And if there are issues, well, I have a knife and other supplies.

Something tells me the knife will be the most useful possession of mine though.

I whistle a short tune to myself as I run. The mockingjays repeat it back to me.

Rue is right, those birds really are beautiful.

I wonder if they're edible…

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

Clouds have rolled by and are covering up the sun. It's not cold, but I can feel a chilling breeze that makes my young body shiver a little. At least it doesn't look like it's going to rain, not that I'd really mind it. Rain water in the games has never once been poisonous, I think.

With the sun blocking clouds and the thick canopy of this part of the forest, the area around me is dark. I can see where I am going, but it's just...dim. Once the sun sets it'll be pitch black, so hopefully I can find my way out of here before then. At least I'm alone...no Katniss and Rue, but also no Careers.

"I am _so_ lost right now," I say, gulping.

I've been walking for at least two hours, I'm sure of it. At some point the wall went down while I was facing the other way, but clearly I went off course once I headed in the direction I thought I heard Katniss and Rue go in. I'm not sure if I am going in the right direction or not...I would climb a tree and try to look around fro the top of the forest, but I'm not exactly sure if I have the skill to reach the top of one of them.

I'm not used to this amount of trees, or darkness during the day. Back home in District 4 there are not many trees. Mostly beaches, grassy and rocky hills, dockyards that smell of salt water...that kind of terrain. Forests, not so much. And near the shore and the civilisation it's generally lit in some way. Shore lights to stop boats crashing, lamp posts placed by roads, you know what I mean. This Arena is about as different from home as it gets.

Well, maybe except for a desert arena. That'd be horrendous to deal with...

"Ok, what did they say about navigation back in training? If it's night, follow the stars and if it's day...what? Uhhh..." I trail off, straining myself to remember. "...Ah! Look at where the sun is!"

I gaze up into the canopy. The sun may be blocked out, but I can still kind of see where the light is coming from. It seems like it's coming up to midday.

"Ok, and the sun rose from...uh...that way I think?" I say to myself, glancing to my left. "So, if the sun is rising the same as it did one day one, then the Cornucopia must be...that way. Maybe? Better to check than just stand around here."

I set off in my decided direction, keeping an ear out for any signs of activity near me, when I hear a voice.

"Urchin, that way leads right to the forcefield. Don't provoke the Game-Makers, or walk into the forcefield," warns a voice. "That'd be...really, really bad for you."

I spin around, but lower my knife when I see Foxface walk out from behind a tree. She gives me a pleasant wave, as though I'm a close friend she is greeting on the street.

"Thanks for the warning," I say awkwardly. "I was...trying to navigate using the sun."

"Didn't you notice? It's been rising a different direction every day. Remember, the Arena is artificial," states Foxface, approaching a berry bush.

"Urrrrgh, duh!" I groan, face-palming. How could I forget that? You'd think after watching the games every year that I'd have picked up on the fake sun…

"You live, you learn," says Foxface with a giggle, picking some berries from the bush.

...Nightlock!

"No! No! Don't eat that!" I yell, smacking Foxface's hands. "That's nightlock! I've seen that stuff in here before...it's _lethal_!"

Foxface yelps for a moment, quickly throwing away all the berries and shaking her hand as though it were on fire. After a few moments of silence, she looks at me.

"...Uh, hi? Is there something on my face?" I ask. That stare...is she trying to tell me something? Did she lose her voice?

"...Why did you do that?" asks Foxface finally.

"...Um, do what?" I ask. What did I do that was odd? Nothing is coming to mind right now.

"You stopped me eating those berries. If you'd not spoken up I'd be dead," says Foxface, getting up and gazing at me.

"...And you have a problem with that?" I say, confusion probably clear in my eyes.

"...This is The Hunger Games, Urchin. If I was dead, you'd be a step closer to going home with your life," says Foxface. "You saved me, and made the odds of you doing home even lower."

I can't help but feel uncomfortable under Foxface's gaze. I don't know why, but it feels I'm being accused for a crime...saving a life being a crime? It is the Arena, but...well, some people have made the 'finale' without killing anybody. But have they saved anybody? Hmmm...I can't remember.

But why did I save Foxface? I didn't even think about it, and I had a few seconds to do so. I just...reacted. Maybe I did just worsen my odds. Aw, shit…

...Good thing mum won't ever know I just swore. If mums could read minds, right?

"Well...it made your odds better, right?" I reply, trying to be casual. "Plus, we're both far out here. Two heads are better than one. You being alive, well, it helps me...and you. It also lowers the odds of the Careers too. I think the word here is...uh...pragmatic, yeah?"

Foxface looks at me for a moment. I know she's a smart girl, and she must be thinking a mile a moment right now.

"Don't even try to lie Urchin, it's really not a good look for you," says Foxface with a laugh. "You just can't tell a lie."

Foxface walks by me, giving me a friendly pat on the back. She's...smiling at me.

"I prefer you being the one person in the Arena I think I can kind of trust. Thank you," says Foxface with a toothy grin. "So, what way were you heading?"

"The Cornucopia. Do you know the way there?" I ask. I wonder if the gratefulness and happy feeling is showing on my face? I look like such a _dork_ when I get happy.

"I do. It's a bit of a walk from here, but if we go in _that_ direction we should make it by tomorrow morning," says Foxface confidently. "… Maybe even after it gets dark tonight as long as nothing gets in our way."

"Nothing...or nobody?" I ask, crossing my arms warily.

"Well, I think the Careers are near the Cornucopia now, I think. We shouldn't run into _them_ at least," Foxface assures me. "C'mon, lets go."

Foxface walks on ahead, and I quickly begin to follow after her. So long as we keep our weapons out, we should be slightly fine for a while. Hey, wait a second…

"Foxface? Do you...have a weapon?" I ask, noticing a distinct lack of anything kill-y in her hands.

"...I only grabbed a pack near my pedestal before I bolted," says Foxface. "Just two loafs of bread. For now, while a good few of us are left, I'm just gonna run about and take what I need to. I...really don't want to hurt anybody. If I play it smart, I can win without killing anybody."

It finally happened! Somebody I can believe will not want to kill me if it comes down to it! ...Well, Foxface possibly leaving me for Mutts instead of stabbing me is not much better, but...I'll take what I can get.

"...What if we come across somebody with a sword?" I ask, that happy feeling vanishing like freedom in Panem has for many years now.

"Then we run like we're on fire," says Foxface. "Imagine you're Katniss. If they can't catch us, they cannot kill us."

"Unless they have a bow," I reply.

"...You're not a cheerful kid, are you?" says Foxface, chuckling a little.

After a boat full of optimists died at sea a few years back...well, I decided pessimism was safer and what the Capital would not punish me for. Of course, I can't tell Foxface that...don't wanna provoke the Game-Makers. I'd call it biting the hand that feeds me, but I feel pretty hungry...silence is safe, either way.

I just humorlessly chuckle and shake my head as we walk on.

* * *

 **(Some time passes…)**

* * *

There is the Capital Hunger, where they hunger only for entertainment.

There is the District 4 Hunger, where we anxiously wait for dinner time after a long day of fishing.

There is the District 12 Hunger, where I've heard the pains feel like a cramp in the belly, except like it's on fire.

Then, there is the Hunger of the Games...and it's really not nice. With all the activity I've been doing and the exhaustion of my young body, my hunger must be multiplied from the usual state I'd be in. It's a like a low, dull and groaning wound that is constant, unending and almost spreading beyond my stomach. It's only been getting worse.

Basically, I need food! I don't even care if it's not crispy or if it were, ick, covered in apple sauce. I'd eat anything!

Foxface seems to share my sentiment. Perhaps as she is a bit bigger than me, mainly in height and less so in weight I can tell, she can go for longer without food? Even if she's suffering less, she looks unhappy.

Happiness in the Hunger Games. Yeah, what next, romance in the games? ...Maybe if Peeta was alive, it could've been.

"...We should find food," I say to break the starving silence. "If we keep on going, we'll be in pain throughout the night, whether we make it there or not."

"Agreed. But, do you know where to get food here?" asks Foxface. "Sponsors?"

"Maybe," I say, looking up at the sky hopefully. "...Roots are edible."

"Which ones?" asks Foxface, glancing at some of the plants around us.

"Uh...gonna have to get back to you that one," I say with a sigh. "You got anything that could make a trap for something?"

"Nothing," says Foxface, pulling out her empty pockets. "You?"

I doubt I do, but maybe I've overlooked something? I set down my backpack and rummage through it. Hmm...oh, the wire. That might be useful. I wordlessly pass it over to Foxface.

"Remember how to build any snares?" I ask. I begin packing up my stuff again as I speak. "I never got the hang of that training station."

"I'm District 5. We're not really the best at survival. A few days of training does not often change that," she replies, shaking her head. "But with this wire...we might be able to make a tripwire. Maybe you could set it up, and I'll chase something towards it, and you can stab I while it's down."

"...My hunger outweighs any love for animals," I say, nodding. "Good plan. Let me know when you're getting near."

"Will do," she says, running off at a high speed...before I can tell her about the Mockingjays. Well, I'm sure her just yelling will work too. We're not gonna be far apart.

With that, I approach two trees nearby. They seem good enough. I start to tie the wire onto them, slow and steady. Being alone in the woods, just the birds chirping...this is nice. Is this anything like what Rue's home is like in District 11? So unlike the sea.

It's only a minute or so, maybe even less, until the tripwire is finished. I carefully pull it for a moment, listening to the twang sound it makes.

"Looks secure," I say, nodding to myself. "Should trip an animal. Maybe even a human?"

I let out a startled yelp as something grabs me and thrusts me back-first into a tree, holding me there. Ow, that impact hurt…

I look at Thresh, and hope he doesn't hear my whimper. His outfit is a bit ripped and missing sleeves now.

...Those tracker-jacker stings don't look like they've healed perfectly. How did he get those?

...Oh.

 _ **Oh**_.

...Aw crap!

I struggle and kick, but Thresh holds me in place with ease. He's got a serrated sword of some sort attached to his belt. No blood is visible on it, but that might change soon.

I yell, kick and struggle, but still Thresh silently keeps his hold on me. He gives me a cold look, and then sighs to himself, looking off to the side. It looks like he feels conflicted...but why? I saw him kill, uh, I think the boy from District 7. Yeah, that boy during the bloodbath when I was hiding.

I kick and yell some more, the thought of my blood being splattered making me feel sick. My hunger pains have been replaced by sheer terror.

"I don't like having to kill, least of all a twelve year old," mutters Thresh.

"You don't h-h-have to," I stammer.

Thresh just looks at me.

"Maybe not, but it's how it's gotta be," says Thresh shortly. "I'll try and make it quick. Less painful than the tracker-jackers."

"Wait! I've been hanging out with Rue a lot! You kill me, she'll hate you!" I say. Holy crap, I am praying Thresh remotely cares what Rue thinks of him. Enough for me to have a chance to get free and attempt to sprint away.

Thresh is silent for a moment, hesitating. But before I can struggle he lightly shakes his head.

"She may be young, but she knows only one can win," says Thresh calmly. "It'll be quick."

"FOXFACE," I scream as loudly as my lungs can allow.

Thresh slams me hard into the tree. I scream as pain jolts through me, and he prepares for a follow-up slam. But before he can finish me off his hold is suddenly broken. I let out a cry as I hit the ground.

I have spots in my vision, and my head is dizzy. My whole body hurts. I prop myself up on a shaky elbow, and try to see what is going on.

Thresh and Foxface are grapping each other, rolling about in the dirt and clawing at each other. I can see Thresh trying to stun Foxface with jerks of his knee to her gut, while Foxface is trying to punch Thresh in the chest, and sometimes headbutt his face. Both seem hurt, but it looks like Thresh has got the advantage.

My head spinning, I try to get myself to my feet. I make three attempts to get up, falling over each time. I'll need to throw something...crap, I never went back to get my throwing knife from Cato's body! Though, would I be able to throw anything in this state. I can see a sizeable rock on the ground next to me. Maybe…

Thresh has gotten on top of Foxface now, straddling her as she screams and tries to punch. He has her pinned. I see her spit at his face which gets Thresh yelling, but with my head I can't make out what it was that he said. I pick up the rock with my shaky arm and try to take aim.

I throw the rock as hard as I can and it hits Thresh in the lower back. I doubt it gave him any real injury, but I think it distracted him for a second. Foxface takes the chance to put him under the chin. I think Thresh bit his tongue as blood just squirted from his mouth. Oooo, sick…

Thresh yells in pain as Foxface throws him off her and onto his side. She runs towards me and grabs my wrist. I feel myself being dragged along and then up to my feet.

"We gotta move!" orders Foxface sharply. I follow her order to the letter...as much as I am able to while stumbling.

After a minute or two my vision starts clearing, but just as it does we're both tackled from behind, Thresh sending all three of us to the ground. For a few moments we lay on the ground in pain, trying to get our bearings back. I can see Thresh by my feet smacking his fist at Foxface's back. I kick him in the face...hopefully size five shoes are effective weapons.

Thresh seems stunned, so I try to help Foxface up. I barely take hold of her hand before Thresh knocks me to the ground. He shoves Foxface over and walks over to me. I kick him in the ankle, but he doesn't react to this. I start to scramble backwards, but feel myself bump into a rock. No, no, no, no, no!

"Sorry," says Thresh, looking to the hide.

Thresh raises his foot, possibly to bring down to crush my chest in on itself, but Foxface grabs his arm with both hands.

"Get away from him!" yells Foxface.

Foxface turns on her heel and throws Thresh over.

As in, over the edge of a cliff. We'd run near a cliff without realizing it.

Thresh's screams stop quickly. Maybe he was knocked out...guess we can keep going now?

BANG.

Foxface lets out a quiet sound that seems like a fusion of a shriek and a gasp and scampers to the edge, dropping to her knees and gazing over the edge. I stagger up to my feet with effort and make my way over to kneel beside her. I peer over the edge.

Thresh lays dead, his head bent at a horrible angle. It's clear that the impact from the fall has broken his neck...and maybe a few other bones too. I turn my head away...the sight has made me feel less hungry, if only for a short while.

"Poor guy..." I mutter, feeling sympathy for my attempted murderer. Sounds weird when I phrase it that way…

Foxface makes a quiet whimper.

"Are you alright?" I ask, turning my gaze away from the body and towards Foxface. Looking at a dead body makes me feel ill.

"I...killed somebody," whispers Foxface.

"You also saved somebody," I say, trying to perk her up.

She just stares at me.

"...I just ended a life. I...didn't mean to. I just tried to get him off you...and now he's dead," says Foxface, her breathing shaky. "I wanted to win….but, I wanted to do it without hurting anybody. I...just become a murderer..."

"I killed somebody too. I mean, it was Cato, but I-" I try to say, before Foxface cuts me off.

"It doesn't make a difference who it was! Murder is murder..." says Foxface, walking away. I get up to follow her and soon here the hovercraft a distance behind us picking up Thresh's corpse.

"Cato was going to kill Katniss," I say quietly.

"And you killed Cato. And, what is Katniss had been trying to kill Cato...would you have kill her to save Cato? ...Murder is murder," says Foxface quietly, sitting down and drawing up her knees. "...You didn't really think about what you did, huh?"

"...Not really," I say, realising that Foxface is right. "I was so...caught up in emotions, and talking...I didn't really think about it. I...killed a boy without even feeling anything."

I feel sick, but less from hunger now and more from revulsion at myself.

"I save Katniss...I stop you eating nightlock...but, apparently I thought killing Cato was ok?" I say as I start to pace "Yeah...I'm feeling things now..."

"I am too. I wanted to win without taking a life, but now...win or lose, I'm forever going to be a murderer," Foxface says as she hides her face in her knees. "I want to be alone please."

"But, what about food? We need to eat," I say, unsure of what I should be doing in this situation.

Foxface does not respond. Clearly, she wants me to leave for a while. Does she want me to come back here later? ...Maybe I'll look for food and come back in an hour. Might let me think and get my own thoughts in order.

"Feel better soon," I say, patting Foxface on the back lightly.

Foxface doesn't make any kind of response, so I walk off. Hopefully, not into danger this time. Or other tributes.

I'm nowhere near the kill record, but now that I'm really thinking about killing Cato...I'm hoping I won't set any kind of records for violence. Imagine being known for that. Imagine holding the kill record. The record holder...that girl murdered _fourteen_ people…with a _shoe_. It was **horrifying** to watch, trust me!

* * *

 **(About two minutes later)**

* * *

Cato may have had family, friends...maybe even a lover? The sour view most Districts have on the Careers as a whole, it stopped me from even thinking about that when I was watching the Games. But now that I am here, and Foxface has got me thinking...we're really all the same, in some ways. Kids bought here to fight. Career or not, we're still people.

I guess if I had realised that sooner Cato would be alive...and Katniss may be dead. I might even be dead too, from the 3 boy...if I had lasted that long. It's a complex situation here...on one hand, a lot of guilt but on the other hand I'd be a corpse. No simple outcome. Have the games ever been simple though? I think when I was little my Great Grandpa _may_ have mentioned something about the first ever Hunger Games being only three days long and in a small meadow arena...but in the relevant present, it's not simple.

I'll just have to deal with it. Either I'll be dead and silent, or I'll have my entire life to get my feelings in order. However long that'll take.

"Urrrrgh..." I groan, holding my empty gut. "Gotta be something edible nearby."

Nightlock.

Ok, technically it's edible, but I'm not eating it. Maybe if the alternative was a slow and painful death from other tributes, but not now. Maybe I could get more of those berries on my knife? The juice is way worse than apple juice ever could be, golden delicious or not.

Hey, what's that beeping?

I look up and smile widely as I see a parachute descending towards me. It looks big too! It lands gently in some featureless bushes nearby.

"Thank you," I say out loud for the cameras to hear. If I'm polite, this might not be my last sponsor gift.

I open the gift quickly, for what it contains and to stop the beeping sound. My mouth waters and my eyes probably widen considerably for the viewers to see. On one side of the package, five knives, all part of a set I think, and on the other side a feast! Well, more like a big dinner back home, but with how hungry I am I've never seen anything more beautiful!

I quickly open one of the containers and can't help but giggle. A large helping of warm, butter mash potatoes is within. So creamy, and with a scent even finer than the sea. They even have a bit of mint sauce lathered on them too. I eat the whole lot ravenously, barely pausing for breath. Ah, much better…

But, there's more! Two containers of cool water are inside. I drink contently from one of them while munching on several broccoli and beef sandwiches also in the package. I sure got lucky here. Imagine the other tributes who may not have food.

Other tributes.

Foxface still needs food.

As though I'm on autopilot I pack up everything into the box and jog off back the way I came. Maybe this will lift her spirits, even only slightly. At the very least, a lack of hunger pains is always nice. I don't know how rich or poor District 5 is, so who knows if Foxface is used to regular meals or not?

* * *

 **(One minute later…)**

* * *

Nothing.

Foxface is gone. No sign of her anywhere, nor anything left to let me know where she has gone. Has she ditched me? Or, did she think I'd come back and so left to extend her time alone? I would call out for her, but I can't risk it. If somebody bigger and stronger than me...almost everyone...is nearby then that'd end badly for me.

I walk over to the cliff Thresh fell from to his death. Perhaps she is laying flowers upon his body? It's been known to happen every few years. But, one look down the cliff shows nothing. No sign of Foxface, nor the slightest sign that Thresh had died there. Not even the smallest drop of blood. None that I can see at least.

The clean-up crew _really_ is thorough, huh…?

I amble back to where Foxface had been kneeling before. There was no cannon, and I can't see any signs of a struggle, so I think she's alight...for now at least.

I need to keep heading to the Cornucopia, and hopefully not get lost, but if Foxface can't find food...well, only one thing for it, isn't there?

"I hope she comes back this way," I say to myself as I open the sponsor box and place down a container of chicken pie. "Be a shame to waste it."

I cast one longing look at the chicken pie. It has _gravy_. But I shake my head and walk onwards. Hopefully I can find Katniss and Rue before nightfall.

I can see a large tree as I walk away. Looks like it's got a bit of a den under it. Based on the size of it...if things get bad, perhaps a hiding place? I nod to myself and carve a basic fish shape on the trees nearby to help me find this area later, just in case I need to hide in an emergency.

Like Rue said in her interview, if they can't catch us then they can't kill us.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

Well, the sun has set and the moon is up. I've not reached the Cornucopia, but I think I'm going the right way. Unless I'm mistaken, I'm near the area where Rue and I spent the night hidden in a den under a tree, so the river must be near. From there, it'll just be a matter of finding my camp from the first night, retracing my steps to the Cornucopia and...surviving whatever mayhem will inevitably ensue.

For now, I've got myself up into a tree. I have no rope, so this is risky...but wandering around in the dark looking for a better shelter would be riskier. The boy from 3 might be on the hunt again. The tree I've found, the way the branches and trunk are growing, well, it should be enough to stop me rolling to the ground. And if I do...well, there are numerous bushes growing below the tree, so I'd not be landing on rocks at least.

I still have some food left from my sponsor gift, now safely tucked away in my backpack. But now that I am not hungry, the knives are of interest. All five are well made, with firm metallic teal handles and sharp blades. However, each of them seems to have a unique looking blade.

The first knife has a serrated blade is serrated.

The second knife has a sharp, straight blade.

The third knife has a razor sharp curved blade.

The fourth knife is double bladed, and probably to be used for throwing.

The fifth knife has a deadly looking barbed point. Ouch.

Holding the second of the five knives, I lay back and try to settle down. Hopefully I can get at least three hours of sleep.

And then the anthem starts.

"Arrrggh!" I yell, almost falling right out of the tree. "I swear, they turn up the volume of it to prank tributes..."

The Captain Anthem plays for a few seconds and Thresh's face appears in the sky. It feels like he's staring at me…

As Thresh's face disappears and the anthem ends a thought occurs to me. How will Rue react to Thresh being dead. Were they close? He seemed to like her, and she never spoke badly of him. But, he did say that Rue understands the reality of only one winner.

Between how I am feeling about killing Cato and now my concerns that Rue might be mad at me for being involved in the fight that killed Thresh...sleep cannot come soon enough.

As I idly feel my starfish token in my pocket, I reread the piece of paper in my hand. It came with the sponsor gift.

 _-I'm not just good at being sponsored. I'm also good at charming people to sponsor my tribute. Hope you like Capitol food and quality knives!_

 _Guilt is a normal feeling in the games. But there can only be one winner. If you want to live, you need to put it aside. I know how it feels, and once you win I will take steps to assist you._

 _You're doing fine. Keep going as you are._

 _\- Finnick_

Finnick is right, of course. He's a past victor, so he knows what he's talking about. A past victor can help me in the future, but it's the present that has me worried.

Feeling too tired to think of this any longer, I settle down to sleep. Hopefully a relaxing one.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 5…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Marvel (District 1 Male)**

 **Glimmer (District 1 Female)**

 **Clove (District 2 Female)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Urchin (District 4 Male)**

 **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Rammy (District 10 Male)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

 **Katniss (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

11th- **Thresh (District 11 Male)** – Thrown off a cliff by Foxface and broke neck.

12th- **Peeta (District 12 Male)** \- Leg cut by Cato with a sword, and then bled out over time

13th- **Cato (District 2 Male)** \- Stabbed with a throwing knife covered in nightlock juice.

14th- **Marina (District 4 Female)** \- Beaten by careers and neck crushed by Glimmer

15th- **Jason (District 6 Male)** \- Tripped and then slashed to death with a scythe by Cato.

16th- **Nettle (District 7 Female)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

17th- **Sparky (District 5 Male)** \- Pinned to a crate and stabbed in the abdomen with a knife by Glimmer.

18th- **Sickle (District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove.

19th- **Wood (District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

20th- **Miller (District 9 Male)** \- Knife thrown into back by Clove

21st- **Tamora (District 6 Female)** \- Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer

22nd- **Gadget (District 3 Female)** \- Slashed in the forehead with a sickle by Sparky.

23rd- **Sable (District 10 Female)** \- Skull hit with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico (District 8 Male)** \- Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Thresh:** I'll admit, Thresh was not easy to write for, and I wonder if I may have underutilised him. But with the POV never leaving Urchin, I guess it was only inevitable that some characters would not show up very much. But, I think I did alright with Thresh. The tracker-jackers drove him out from his wheat field he spent most of the book/movie in, hence why he encountered Foxface and Urchin where he did. Without cover, I'd imagine he would stay on the move. As for his death, it was interesting to write. Due to the aforementioned tracker-jackers he was only willing to attempt to give Urchin a quick and clean death as opposed to sparing him, and Foxface accidentally killing him has gotten us to see a new side of her. So, I guess in the end I did get some sue out of Thresh even if I had wanted to use him more. And with him dead, who will take out Clove? Can anybody? Lots remains to be seen...


	6. Day 6: Tick Tick Boom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** I don't know why, but this story is so much pure _**FUN**_ to write! Maybe because it's just so unlike anything I usually write, and thus it's always full of new surprises and experiences in writing? Whatever the case, I'm glad to have finally branched out into a new fanbase. Shows I'm not a one trick pony! :D As the story approaches the mid-point of the games, the plot is getting more serious. With the numbers dwindling, expect more action...SOON. Hope you all enjoy. :)

* * *

I sleepily mutter to myself, rolling slightly. I feel a little damp, and the air smells kind of wet. I feel like I'm floating...maybe I'm still dreaming. I try to get comfy again, but I still feel weightless, like I am being suspended in my dream-world.

"Hello up there! Can I hang out with you, huh, huh?" asks a jittery voice.

I open my eyes, as I am clearly not asleep. Time to see just what's going on here.

I swear I did not scream, but I admit I yelled a bit. I've fallen off the tree I had been sleeping in, and I am now about ten feet off of the ground, suspended by two branches that are under my arms, and looking up at me is Lacey. I don't know what's stranger, the fact I did not wake up when I fell down here or the fact Lacey is wearing her… _ **my**_...sleeping bag like a sort of armour. She's cut holes in it and covered it with leaves...it's like she's wearing it as a onesie or something.

"Oh, uh, hello Lacey," I say, not sure what else I can say really.

"Hi~!" she replies. "Day six and still hanging in there, huh?"

"Yeah, I am...and you just made a joke," I say, folding my arms. I bet I look comical to the audience. "Any chance you could help me down?"

"Can do! No need to kill me, for I am useful and able to help!" she says, nodding eagerly as she picks up a big rock, preparing to take aim.

"Help me down _without_ giving me a concussion...can you do that?" I say, not daring to be too hopeful.

"Uh...sir yes sir!" she nods, saluting awkwardly. "Just a sec!"

Lacey jogs off into the woods.

"Be right back!" she calls.

And so, I'm left here hanging around. It's a new experience, hanging about in a tree. Back home, as I said, there are not really that many trees. The trees there are, well, they're more like bushes. District 7 is the lumber district after all. Hmm...District 8 being textiles explains why Lacey has, uh, upgraded by sleeping bag...I'm never getting it back, am I? At least nobody else seems to be nearby. Of course, right about now I'd love to see Katniss and Rue. I know they escaped Rammy, and he escaped with his life, so hopefully they'll find me soon.

It must have rained during the night, based on how damp I feel. Good thing I love the water. I would run a hand through my wet curls, but if I do I might fall. I doubt the fall would kill me, but even now I am still unaccustomed to pain. The water dripping down my forehead...it makes me feel the pain of homesickness. Feels just like how I would after I exit the sea following a long, free-form swim.

It also seems the water may have weighed me down just a little too much, as I can hear the branches cracking.

"No, no, no, no, NO, NO!" I yell in panic, before the branches snap and I fall to the ground. "Oof!"

Thankfully, I landed on some fallen leaves and on my butt, so I didn't take full impact to anywhere seriously vulnerable, like Thresh did...but even so, this _hurts_. I stagger to me feet, wincing and rubbing my rear.

"Aaahh, feels like what a lashing from the Peacekeepers must be like, " I groan, squirming for a moment. "...Hope none of my supplies got damaged."

Thankfully, a quick item check shows everything got through fine. All my food, knives and other items are still usable and edible. Hang on, where's the wire?

"...Oh yeah, I left it set up way back that way," I realize, clapping a hand to my forehead. "Not gonna get that back."

"I'm back~!" says Lacey cheerfully as she arrives with a big stick. "Now, I'm not sure if you have piñatas in District 4 but...oh, you're already down. That makes things even easier!"

One look at the big stick tells me I'm _much_ happier not knowing what in Panem a piñata is. I just run my hands through my messy curls and make something of a smile.

"I appreciate the thought," I say, despite not knowing what the thought was, exactly. "So...I see my sleeping bag is serving you well."

"Yup! Armour!" Lacey says, beaming. "I'd say it's forty percent death proof!"

"How do you figure that?" I ask, unable to stop myself.

"Textile district," Lacey says with a giggle. "Um…you weren't wanting it back, were you?"

Yes, yes I damn well was!

"Nah, it's fine," I say, trying not to come off as too bothered by this. "The nights are not that bad right now anyway."

"That's right!" Lacey says, nodding her agreement. "They're nice and snug!"

"...I wouldn't know about that part," I say, while thinking the rest of my sentence. " _Not anymore at least_."

We stand in an awkward silence for a few moments. An audible wind blows by...perhaps a joke from the Gamemakers? Whatever the case, Lacey speaks before I do.

"So, uh, are you gonna try to stab me?" Lacey asks.

"What? Why do you think I would do that?" I ask, confusion probably evident on my face.

"Well, I hear you killed Cato, and he was the odds on favourite so...am I a dead girl walking?" Lacey asks, wringing her hands nervously.

"...I think we're all dead kids walking, one way or another," I say, lightly throwing up my arms. "But no, I'm not gonna kill you. Ideally I won't kill anybody else. Too bad I'm a bit of a cynic, huh?"

"Ah, no worries. District 8 is full of cynics, yep-yep! I might be the only optimist there, eheheheheh!" Lacey chuckles nervously. She even twitches a little. "So, where are you heading?"

"The Cornucopia. I'm meeting up with Rue and Katniss," I explain, glancing around. "It's that way, right?"

"Yup! Just keep going and you'll reach it...oh, but be careful. The careers and Weldar are that way," Lacey says, looking nervous.

"Weldar? Who...oh, that's the boy from 3, right?" I ask. It only really occurs to me now I'd never heard his name until now.

"It is. He's got a bowgun and rearmed the mines by the pedestals to guard the supplies! Sponsors like him and the Careers seem to be ok with him!? Heh, imagine if Cato was still there to intimidate him huh? Ehehehe, well, gotta go!" Lacey says before dashing off into the forest. "Later!"

"Wait, mines?! How did...and she's gone. This just got a whole lot more dangerous," I say, gulping. Nobody has _ever_ used the landmines as weapons. How did the boy from...uh, I mean, how did Weldar do that?

If I'm not careful, the Careers' supplies won't be the only things getting blown to bits…

"Hopefully Katniss has a plan. Better than my plan of throwing rocks to trigger the mines," I say, wringing my hands. "Ok, better eat on the go. Katniss and Rue must be waiting for me."

* * *

 **(A while later…)**

* * *

The sun is higher in the sky by the time I make it to the Cornucopia. Maybe there are still some useful items inside of it? Of course, I'm not about to go and check. I got very lucky escaping it once, I'm not gonna push my luck again. I may be fast, very fast, but with Weldar having a bowgun Id be dead from fifty feet ahead, maybe more.

I crouch in some thick bushes and behind some low hanging branches of a tree. I have to slightly squint to see as far as where the Career pack is, but I can see them. They've set up a little shelter from the sun and seem to be relaxing. I think Marvel is telling some kind of joke, since Glimmer and Clove seem to be laughing and clapping. Weldar is off to the side, holding his bow-gun and, I think, seems disinterested. I guess he's the bottom of the alliance, but with his weapon and land mine plan Lacey mentioned...well, he's certainly better off with Cato being dead.

I doubt the fact I killed Cato would make him spare me if he caught me one on one. As much chance of that as a chilled lake in a desert.

...And here I am thinking of using a murder as bargaining leverage. What is _wrong_ with me?...Guilt later, survival first. I'll get my karma on the Victory Tour once I'm in District 2, if I live that long.

"Ok, where are those mines," I say quietly, shaking my head and trying to focus.

And there it is. Not the mines, but rather a mountain of supplies. Weapons, food, water and probably much more. It's all stacked up...and it looks tempting. _Very_ tempting. Enough so that, if the Careers were not here and I didn't now mines were somewhere nearby, that I'd run out and grab some stuff.

But it's too easy. Too good to be true. Grandpa once told me how, when it comes to The Hunger Games, if something seems too good to be true, it always is. So, how could this pile of bounty be too good to be true? It seems so easy, so simple to sneak over when the Careers leave and maybe grab a couple loafs of bread.

Oh.

"...Looks like I know where the mines might be," I say softly, glancing back at the Careers to make sure they've not spotted me. Thankfully they are oblivious. "The perfect trap, and they don't even have to do anything. Not something they teach at the trap making station...maybe they will next year?"

I make myself focus again, pondering a plan. Of course, plan or not I'd rather not do anything until I find Katniss and Rue. Strength in numbers, and, well, one is a lonely number…

I can see Clove stand up. She and the others seem to exchange a few words, though what about I do not know, and she approaches the supplies. With the grace of a fish in the water she hops around in a rather odd way, until she reaches the pile of supplies and grabs some stuff.

Clove dances the same pattern as she returns to the other Careers, passing out what I think are some kind of candy bar. Chocolate maybe? If only I'd grabbed some of those...though, a second later and Cato may have noticed me. Maybe it's best I am without chocolate.

You know, Clove is pretty small. Not even a head taller than me. Kind of thin too. If she didn't have her knives on her, and I took her by surprise, perhaps I could stand a chance against her? But, that's a risk I'd rather not have to take. If all goes well, the three remaining Careers can be shot by Katniss. It feels wrong to talk like that, but it's the only way I'm gonna get to go home.

Glimmer is yelling something. I'm not sure what it is, but she hurls the candy bar away and approaches the pile of supplies, mimicking what Clove did and grabbing something else. Maybe she's a picky eater, huh?

Three meters. That's how far away the candy bar has fallen from where I am. I could run and grab it, but if the Careers spot me...even with my head start, I don't know if I'd be able to shake them off or not. Hiding in a tree is no escape with Weldar's bow-gun. But, the promise of tasty chocolate is tempting me.

"...Just gotta time it right," I say to myself, my decision made.

I sit quietly, watching the Careers as five minutes or so roll by. Marvel seems to be telling another joke.

They're laughing! Now's my chance!

I dash out from the bushes, sliding on my heel as I grab the candy bar and almost dive back into the hedges as though they were the sea by the dock's of District 4. Mission successful. I bet Claudius and Caesar are having a good giggle over this, but I don't care. I just unwrap the chocolate bar and wolf it down.

After a few days in the arena and having only the most basic of things to eat, aside the wonderful sponsor gift which likely will not be repeated, the chocolate tastes like a bar of heaven itself. Crunchy, full of flavour and it even has soft, white little gooey things in it. I think the Capital call them marshmallows. Well whatever they are, I'm glad to have them in this moment.

"Got anymore of that for me?" a voice from behind me asks.

I let out a short scream, falling over and trying to grab my knife out of my pocket. I relax somewhat when I see Rue looking down at me with a cheeky little grin.

"...Is that a no?" Rue asks teasingly.

"Rue...don't do that!" I complain, sitting myself back up. "Gosh, I thought you were somebody here to kill me."

"Not today sweetie," Rue giggles. "So, seen anything much since we last spoke, besides a tasty chocolate bar?"

"Well, the Careers and the boy from three, his name is Weldar by the way, are over there. Their supplies are guarded by mines," I reply, ducking down again just in case the careers look over in our direction.

Rue kneels next to me, peering out at the supplies.

"They rearmed the mines?" Rue asks, her eyes wide.

"I briefly came across Lacey. She says they did. No idea how, but Weldar is from District 3, so he'd be the one to know how out of everybody here," I reply, as I pocket the candy bar wrapper. No sense leaving any evidence somebody was here. "Not sure what it means for us though."

"I'll tell you what it means, it means we're gonna blow up those supplies," Rue says with an eager giggle. "If we can make the mines go boom, the Careers will be just as miserable and without luxury as the rest of us!"

"I don't think it'll be that simple," I say, briefly raising myself up just a tad. Just checking if Weldar had loaded his bow-gun or not.

"Maybe not, but luckily we have Katniss to even the odds," Rue says confidently. "She'll know what to do."

"...Where is she anyway?" I ask, the distinct lack of the Girl On Fire only just occurring to me. "Is she...injured? Rammy didn't hurt you guys, right?"

"Rammy's the ten boy, right," asks Rue to which I nod. "Nah, we outran him pretty easily. I think he might have one or two broken toes slowing him down. Katniss is fine, she's just gathering some berries. We saw you come this way, but you didn't hear us calling you. She told me to follow you, so here we are."

Rue, on her own cue, holds up her right hand.

"Rue would be nothing without I, Mr Sockosaurus!" Rue declares in a goofy voice, making the sock 'talk'. I can't help but giggle a bit. "Now that we know where the careers are and that they have mines, we should head back to Katniss. We can make a plan and...well...I don't like being too near the Careers.

"...Fancy that, I don't either," I reply with a murmur. "C'mon then, let's go."

We both get up and jog off, the Careers oblivious to the fact we had been so close to them. Just the way I like it.

* * *

 **(Not too much later…)**

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of travelling we find Katniss. She's gathered a decently sized pile of berries. I can tell that, at least, these are not nightlock though there's no telling what other poisonous berries might be in this arena. But, I should trust Katniss, just like I think she trusts me. Of course, with my dislike of most fruits and the sponsored food in my backpack...well, more for the girls, right?

"Found him," Rue announces as we approach Katniss. "This one had _chocolate_."

"Oh, and did he not share?" asks Katniss, smirking playfully. She seems entertained.

"Not even a nibble," Rue sighs. "But, he has info. Don't you Urchin?"

"He does...uh, I mean, I do," I say, feeling a little awkward. "You know Weldar, the boy from District 3? The one with the bow-gun? Well, I can see why the Careers have let him into their pack...he's rearmed the mines from by the launch pedestals and now they're all around the Careers' supplies. Rue wants to detonate them, but I think it's kind of suicidal, so maybe we should do something else?"

I know it's hopeless to argue, but at least I can say I've tried, right? Katniss taps an arrow lightly to her chin, no doubt coming up with a risky, and explosive, plan.

"...If the Careers were all away from the Cornucopia, then we could blow the mines up and be gone before they could see us," Katniss says slowly. "The mines are very sensitive. A girl once dropped a small wooden ball and it blew her to fleshy bits. It couldn't have weighed more than a single pound, if that."

"But how will we blow them up without us being blown up too," Rue asks. I nod my head in agreement to this point.

"We'll figure out a way. I'm good under pressure. A time limit until the Careers return would get me thinking," Katniss assures us. "...You know what, I think I have a plan. A good one. After we eat, we'll put it into action."

"Yay, berries!" cheers Rue, picking up a big handful. "Want some Urchin?"

I shake my head, though I smile to show I am not being ungrateful.

"That's ok, I'm all set," I reply, taking off my backpack.

I open the backpack up and take out three beef and broccoli sandwiches. Even a day later, they still look delicious. I take a bit bite out of one, and see the girls giving me cold stares.

"...Pleeeeease?" Rue asks, her lower lip quivering. Katniss nods, smirking.

I can't help but laugh as I pass both of them a sandwhich. They sure know how to be convincing. Little moments like this...they make me almost forget I'm in a game where I'm near certainly going to die. I'll treasure any brief moment of relief I get, that's a promise.

"So, what's your plan?" I ask curiously.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

After what could have been lightly described as lunch, Katniss briefed us on the plan. Which has led to me being where I am now. I stand alone in a forest clearing, the wind lightly blowing by and an unlit bonfire at my feet. My instructions are clear, count to three hundred and then light it. After that, head to the Cornucopia clearing and meet up with the girls where I had grabbed the candy bar earlier. With luck, the smoke will attract the Careers like flies to honey.

So far I'm up to two hundred and fifty. Rue and Katniss have headed towards the second bonfire and from there Rue will head alone to the third. Once they are all lit...either we go big or go home, I guess. Of course, big means explosion and home means that rather than winning we get the consolation prize of a custom made casket.

I need to stay focused.

Of course, even as I count it's hard to remain focused one hundred percent as there's every chance somebody may come across me. Foxface or Lacey would be fine, but Rammy...that would be a probably fatal problem.

If all goes well though, I know I can start the fire. I made sure to have this skill mastered before I began to really focus on knife training. It just seemed like a skill worth knowing. My plan was to light a fire to get the Careers baited away from me...I guess in a way that plan is in motion now, just...not in the way I'd expected. Ah well, when does anybody expect what happens in The Hunger Games?

"Two hundred ninety eight, two hundred ninety nine, three hundred," I count, before kneeling and taking out two stones. "Ok, just like I trained."

It takes a few tries, but soon enough I make a spark, and then another, and before long the bonfire is set and the smoke is rising. That's my cue to get out of here and head to the meeting spot.

"Hopefully the Careers trip or get lost on their way here. Delays for them are good for me," I say to myself as I take off running.

It's a funny thing really; I may love the sea and swimming so much, and not really consider myself a 'land lubber' as some of the older folk in District 4 say, but nonetheless I'm quick on my feet. Like aquatic lightning, dad would say.

I'm not sure if I could outrun a mutt, but so long as I can outrun a Career, I'm satisfied for now.

* * *

 **(A bit later…)**

* * *

I'm back where I tasted the sweet, sweet flavour of chocolate a few hours ago and currently all alone. I hope that'll change soon, but as long as I keep crouching in the bushes and hidden from sight I'll be ok. For the past fifteen minutes I've been watching the Careers carefully. They're just sitting, enjoying the sun and chatting like old friends. It's so bizarre…

"Tick, tick, tick...time is passing. I hope the girls will be here soon," I say, glancing up at the sun as it ever so slowly moves along the sky. "Tick, tick, tick..."

I can see the Careers have spotted the smoke. Glimmer points, bouncing on her heels and giggling. Marvel and Clove cheer, running off towards the bonfire, the smoke rising above the trees a good distance away. Glimmer yells at them to wait for her as she grabs a sword and runs after them.

Looks like Weldar is still here, standing guard. Hmm...this might be a problem.

I jump a little as somebody kneels beside me, but I relax when I see it's just Katniss.

"Good to see you're here," I say. "Is Rue on her way?"

"I'd imagine so. She said she's gonna go by the trees, so she'll be fine," says Katniss reassuringly. "Looks like Land Mine Boy is still here. Whatever. Not a problem."

"I'd say is it," I reply, gulping. "He has a bow-gun shaped problem in his hands. See it?"

"And he doesn't see us, what's your point?" asks Katniss. I swear she's smirking a little. "We just need to figure out a way to detonate the mines without him seeing us."

"...I'm not gonna be the decoy, _no way_ ," I say firmly, shaking my head. I can feel my curls bounce as I do so. "I'm fast, but an arrow is faster. I took one to the shoulder...amazingly, I'm not ready to take one to the heart just yet."

"You won't have to," Katniss says, smirking as she takes an arrow from her quiver. "Look at the pile of supplies. See anything that looks a little off?"

I peer out where Katniss gestures to, taking it all in. At first I can't see what she means as it's just a neatly stacked pyramid of supplies, unlikely to be knocked over by an arrow. But, I soon notice what seems to be a netted bag of apples hanging somewhat loose.

"...The apples," I say in realisation. "You're gonna let them loose and have them create mayhem, yeah?"

"Exactly. I may only have one or two shots to do it, before the 3 boy notices," says Katniss, notching an arrow and pulling back. "I need silence."

"Uh...not to be that guy who speaks of murder, but why not just shoot Weldar?" I suggest, making awkward hand motions as I speak.

"His cannon might draw the other Careers back, and the point here is to take out their supplies to effect them all, not just kill one of them," says Katniss, still focused on the supplies. "Plus...I don't know how easily I can shoot him. Not really the same as shooting animals. ...Look at me, making excuses. I'll have to shoot him eventually, and if not me somebody else will. Foolish, huh?"

"Actually, I know what you mean. Cato's death is on my mind right now," I admit. Just gotta keep telling myself, survive now, grieve later. "So, um, you aim and I'll keep an eye out for Rue."

Katniss nods and pulls back on the bows string, her expression a look of pure focus. I take a few small steps back to give her space. I find myself mixed between glancing around for Rue, and observing Katniss. She must have had many years of practise with a bow...as hunting is illegal in 12, I think, she must be quite the convert rebel. Of course, I know better than to say that out loud, but I respect Katniss. She can get things done. No need to hunt back in 4, naturally, but if I did have to, I doubt I could match her skill, even if I was her age.

"Hi guys," says Rue as she jogs up. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing much," I say, not returning to watching Katniss.

"If you blink, you might." says Katniss, preparing to let go of her bow's string. "Ten seconds of silence, please."

Myself and Rue obey, watching with wide and attentive eyes at Katniss takes a soft breath. She seems to be done aiming, because just like that she released her hold and the arrow shoots off, as fast as though it were a bullet.

It hits the netting.

The apples are let loose and, like a fruity rockfall, tumble down the pyramid of supplies. Weldar notices this and quickly puts his arms in front of his face. A second later, it all happens.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOM!**_

Even back here in the bushes I'm knocked backwards into a heap. A moment later Rue falls on top on me, also dazed. Katniss staggers towards a tree, leaning against it and looking a bit out of it. As my ears clear a few moments later I find myself looking up at Rue.

Maybe now is the time to say something mature, smart and polite?

"So...come here often?" I say, smiling.

Of all the stupidity in all of Panem…

Rue just giggles, seeming amused by what I said.

"Only for almost a week," she says with another giggle, getting up and helping me to my feet.

I look out at the field, as do the girls, to survey the fruits of out labours. Where the supplies used to me is now a black and smouldering crater. Debris are scattered around, and I bet just about everything useful has been completely destroyed. It'd be a miracle if anything is still usable.

For all of their weapon skills, fighting knowledge, physical endurance and how scary they are to be against...without the supplies from the Cornucopia, the Careers are going to have a much harder time than they probably expected. I can't help but laugh in glee, I think my odds of getting home just doubled!

Weldar lays on the ground, looking very still. Did he just...die? He was kind of close to the blast, but I didn't think he was _that_ close. Of course, nothing is certain without a cannon.

BANG!

And there's the cannon. Guess the boy with the bow-gun and mines is gone.

"Look, he's getting up," says Rue.

Huh? He...he is. Weldar staggers to his feet and lets out a few foul swears at the site of the wreckage. He glances in the direction the three Careers had ran and, shaking his head, grabs two bags of supplies from the now rather dishevelled shelter and legs it. He flees into the woods, not looking back even once.

"So, if he's alive, who died?" I ask, scratching my head. "Think the Careers found somebody else?"

Rue and Katniss both shrug, not knowing what happened. Chances are, we'll have to wait for the Anthem tonight to learn who it was.

"What the fuck happened here!?" Shrieks a rather horrified voice.

Glimmer runs into the clearing, looking horrified at what she is seeing. Marvel and Clove follow, looking equally shocked and angry.

"No, no, NO, NO!" yells Glimmer, starting to stomp around, swinging her sword in thin air and striking the ground, yelling and screaming in anger.

I can't hear Clove and Marvel from where I am, but they both look angry as well, but seem to also be trying to calm Glimmer down. Marvel puts his hands on her shoulders, whispering something and gently stroking her hair. Glimmer seems to calm after a few moments, though I do not doubt she's still full of bloodlust. Clove picks up a few knives, probably some of what little stuff survived the explosion, and points to the woods.

"Spread out and kill the rat from 3!" she barks. "Cut him up! His plan, his fault!"

The Careers sprint off from the clearing and into the woods. If they're gonna be separating, they might not be back here for a while. Now could be our chance to find anything useful that may have survived the blast. Might as well check, just in case.

The three of us run towards the wreckage of the supplies and begin to look through them. It's what I expected; broken weapons, destroyed water bottles, food charred to an ashy crisp. Perhaps we cannot use it, but that means that neither can the Careers.

"Do you think any of the mines did not go off?" Rue says after a minute or two of searching.

"Hmmm...I'm not sure," I say. It is a point, and the explosion was so loud I could not tell if there were 24 blasts or not. "Let's not go near the charred spot, just in case."

"Urchin is right. Everything right near there is probably destroyed, and it's not worth checking if a pack of crackers survived and risking being blown apart," Katniss agrees.

A few minutes roll by as we search for anything useful. In the end though, all we find is a bottle full of water and two chocolate bars, and nothing more. I put the bottle in my backpack as Rue and Katniss enjoy the chocolate, but something strikes me as odd.

A hovercraft is in the air above us. Quite far away, but clearly wanting to come down.

"Huh, what's that doing up there?" I ask, pointing to the hovercraft.

"Maybe it wants to come down and is waiting for us to move?" Rue says, her mouth full of chocolate.

"But, a hovercraft only comes down to take away a body," says Katniss.

We all freeze, the same thought in our heads.

We heard a cannon.

On cue, we quickly begin searching the area for a body. If it wasn't the Careers or Weldar, then who was it?

A few moments later, I see the body. I gasp in horror, it coming out as more of a choked wheeze. I drop to my knees and stare at the body lying motionless.

"...No...no...Foxface... _Cinder_..." I whisper, sadness in my eyes. Oh, I bet the Capital is _loving_ this.

Foxface...no, _Cinder_ lies dead on the ground, her eyes still open in a look of surprise. Shrapnel and sharp debris, blasted at her by the land mines, are pierced through her gut and her chest. A large lump is on her head, likely the result of a container bashing her at a high speed. It seems like it was a quick death...but, was she in pain? Like, the emotional pain of killing Thresh? How sad were her final seconds? Will anybody ever truly know?

"Poor Foxface," says Katniss, sounding upset.

"Yeah..." I said, because what else can I really say?

"The Careers lose their supplies, and a family in District 5 loses a daughter. That's a depressing trade," says Rue, looking at her shoes.

"Well...nothing we can do now," Katniss says as she looks away. "We need to stay on the move. Sooner or later the Careers will be back to look around for anything that they can salvage."

I'm about to state my agreement, maybe make a last word in Cinder's memory, but somebody cuts me off.

"Look! It's fire girl and her little friend! Oooooh, and Ankles is there too!" yells Glimmer eagerly.

One brief look tells me all I need to know. The Careers are back, and they are armed. With eager looks on their faces they charge towards us, Glimmer holding a sword, Marvel holding a spear and Clove holding two knives.

"Run!" I yell, leaping up and fleeing as fast as my legs can carry my small body.

"Scatter! We'll find each other later!" Katniss orders, veering off to the left.

"Got it," says Rue as she veers to the right.

I do not reply and only focus on sprinting forwards. I may be fast, but I know Clove's knives are faster. I just have to reach the perimeter of the forest and I'll be ok.

"Dibs on Fire Girl!" yells Clove from behind me, and slightly to my left. Oh, thank goodness…

"I get the little girl," cheers Marvel. He sounds way too into this…

"Ankles for me! C'mere little guy!" Glimmer yells eagerly. "I just wanna talk! Haha!"

This just makes me run faster. I blaze into the forest, swatting aside branches and jumping over a log. The flora comes up to my knees and makes me stumble a bit, but I don't slow down. Won't slow down. _Can't_ slow down.

In training, Glimmer seemed like the weakest of the Careers. Still stronger than me, of course, but hopefully the fact the weakest Career is after me might give me some small advantage. It might even spare me.

"I can see you~!" sings Glimmer from a ways behind me.

But first, I have to lose her.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

She just won't stop! I'm exhausted from all the constant running with only precious seconds to stop and take a breath. I drank the last of my water about half an hour ago, but this game of cat and mouse is far from over. Even after what must be more than three hours Glimmer is _still_ pursuing me. My only relief is that, like me, she is very tired as well and, also like me, sometimes has to stop for breath.

By now I'm far from the Cornucopia and wherever Katniss and Rue are. There were no cannons while I've been running, so for now they are fine. Maybe they've already outran Clove and Marvel?

"Need...to...find...somewhere to...hide," I gasp out between wheezes.

But, if I hide then I am not moving. What's to stop Glimmer hanging around until I make the smallest of noises? My only option is to keep going and hope I find somewhere she cannot follow me.

At least now the Career pack is separated. Hopefully somebody will be able to take out one of the other two when they are alone. I can't say I'd miss Clove's knives being a constant threat hanging over me.

"Hurts...hurts..." I wheeze between coughs.

If I had been chased to the lake I am reasonably sure I could have out-swam Glimmer without too much trouble. Though, if there are any fish mutts, what would it matter? ...I suppose I could try to fight Glimmer, but with me small, not overly trained and armed with knives, and her being tall, well trained and having a sword it would be like a minnow trying to eat a shark. ...It's a District 4 saying.

With how tired I am, I'm gonna collapse sooner or later. Right now the priority is finding somewhere to hide and rest. But all around me are bushes and trees, and the bushes would be too obvious. Glimmer would be sure to look within each of them.

"Tree, tree. Which tree...would Gimmer not...be able to climb..." I ask myself, leaning against one large tree, allowing myself ten seconds to catch my breath.

"Where are yooooou~?" Glimmer calls from somewhere nearby. Crap, she's closer than I thought!

I quickly scan the area and, picking a tree mostly at random, flee towards it. The branches are kind of thin and just look _off_ , but given my small size I think they should be able to support me. Probably Rue too. Certainly not Glimmer.

Thankfully, fortune smiles upon me as I climb. The branches do not even creak as, my limbs feeling like they are on fire, I make my way up the tree. Gimmer is getting very close, but I do not stop or scream. I have to keep going.

Thankfully, in just over ten seconds more it's over. I let myself collapse against the tree trunk, hugging my arms around it for support, and breath deeply, taking in as such oxygen as I possibly can. For a short while at least, I'm safe.

A few moments later, while I am still catching my breath, Glimmer arrives. She also looks tired and completely winded, but she seems to be handling it better. With her training and the fact she's simply bigger than me, I'm sure she can get her breath back quicker than I am able to. For the next two minutes we're both silent, just getting our breaths back.

"Damn...you're fast," says Glimmer, looking up at me. Her hand is gripping the sword very tightly...her intent is clear.

"Well, usually I'm quicker in the water...but, I had certain factors motivating me," I reply, adjusting my position so that I am leaning against the tree trunk and looking down at Glimmer. "You...really are persistent, huh?"

"I'm a privileged District 1 lady," Glimmer says with a giggle. "If I want something then I _**will**_ get it, you'll see. And, what I want right now is my sword _deep_ in you little tummy, hon."

"Well, uh, sorry 'princess', but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to say no to that," I reply nervously.

Am I actually having banter with my would-be murderer? This is bizarre...like, what the hell? How have things come to this? Well...if she's talking, she's not climbing, so I guess I'll keep it up.

"Oh, many people have said no before. 'Glimmer, no dessert', or 'Glimmer, they're already knocked out, the spar is over', but if I want something...you'll find I often get what I want," Glimmer continues, a sweet smile on her face. Sweet as honey, sharp as a blade that is. "Now, sit tight, I'm coming up there~!"

I nervously gulp as Glimmer takes hold of the trunk of the tree and one of the branches, and starts to climb her way up towards me. For a few horrible seconds I am afraid she might actually be able to reach me.

A branch breaks.

With a shriek, Glimmer falls backwards and towards the ground where she lands with a thud and another shriek. I can't stop myself from giggling a bit, as her angry face looks rather comical from my angle up here.

As Glimmer starts to get up I quickly look at which branch snapped. Hmmm...based on its position, it seems that Glimmer will not be able to climb her way to me. The gap it left is simply too far for her to get past. Yes!

"Shut up," Glimmer barks. "Fine, if I can't reach you myself..."

Glimmer is silent for a moment and I ever so slightly lean forwards, just to try and get a better look at what she is doing. But, she seems to just be standing there. Strange.

"Yaaargh!" Glimmer yells, hurling her sword.

"Waaaah!" I yelp, shielding myself with my arms in panic.

I needn't have done so though, as the sword just hits the tree trunk a good ways below me and falls back down to the ground in front of Glimmer.

"Good effort, wanna try again? You can do it, _sweetie_ ," I say. I really should quit while I'm ahead, but the fact I'm safe from Glimmer and she's been trying to kill me for hours...I just cannot help myself.

"Shut up, you little brat!" barks Glimmer, shaking her fists. "You're really an annoying little prick, you know that, Ankles? Like an itch I just _barely_ cannot reach to scratch out."

"Sorry," I call down to her. "So, uh… guess I'll see you next time our paths cross, huh?"

Glimmer, however, shakes her head and looks smug. I can't help but feel really nervous at the look in her eyes…

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," says Glimmer as she starts to gather sticks, branches and leaves. "I'll just stay here. You know, keep you _company_ until you come down."

"...Yeah, uh, I'm not coming down," I say as firmly as I can manage to. "I'm staying right here."

"Sure, you say that _now_ , but you're gonna have to sooner or later," Glimmer says, her voice a tone of teasing. "Its either come down, or stay up there and starve to death...well that, or die of thirst which might actually happen sooner. Plus, you could always fall and break your neck."

As Glimmer starts to work on setting a fire, I can only gulp nervously. She's right...sooner or later, I will need to come down. And, I get the feeling Glimmer could wait out my hunger and thirst longer than I could hold out against the pain of it.

I look up at the setting sun with a worried look on my face. I even lightly bite my lip in concern. How am I going to get out of this one? I need to make her leave somehow...and with my position on this branch, I doubt throwing knives at her is going to work. Not well enough, at least.

I look down at Glimmer again, as it's best that I keep her in my sights as much as I can. She's working on making a fire currently...hmmm, but why? It's not dark yet or particularly cold. I would have expected her to work on making a spot for her to sleep, if she even will.

"You're making a fire already," I call down to her. "It's not even cold. It's actually kinda nice weather."

"Oh, it's not for warmth," says Glimmer with a chuckle.

"Then what is it for?" I ask, curiosity in my tone.

"A signal," Glimmer says, a grin on her face.

I can't help but blink. What is she getting at?

"A signal?" I repeat.

Glimmer throws up her arms, looking irritated.

"It's a fire to get Marvel and Clove to find us, stupid! Spear or a throwing knife would kill you faster so I can get back to cutting everybody else! Do you _understand_ , little boy," Glimmer says, starting off annoyed and finishing in a sugary sweet tone.

Fear in my eyes, I slowly nod.

Soon enough the fire has been lit and Glimmer sits at the base of the tree, relaxing as though she owns the place. How spoiled is she? ...Doesn't matter, I have bigger problems now...

The time limit is not my thirst or hunger...but rather, if and when Marvel and Clove show up.

* * *

 **(A bit later…)**

* * *

The sun has set a while ago and it's dark now. The vicinity, from the ground to a little above me, is illuminated by the fire. Stars are out and overall it's almost like camping...just with a girl who wants my blood several meters below me. And who knows how close or far the other Careers might be...yeah, I'm hoping very, _**very**_ far away. With how big the Arena is, I doubt they could see the fire if they were far enough away.

I've eaten some of my sponsor food, which is now almost gone, but I couldn't eat all of it as I don't want to speed up my thirst. Meanwhile, Glimmer got sponsored water and some fine Capital bread. She looks so smug as she lays cosily by the fire, eating it at a casual pace.

"Bet you wish you had sponsors right about now, huh Ankles?" Glimmer calls up to me. I don't even need to look to know she is smirking.

"It would be nice," I agree. I mean, let's face it, sponsoring a bomb to drop on Glimmer would be a life saver right now. "But I don't need a sponsor to escape."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. That's why you kids never last long in these games. You're way too optimistic," she replies. I bet she just rolled her eyes too.

"First time I've been called that," I cannot help but remark.

Our little conversation is cut short as the Anthem begins to play. For a brief moment I can't stop myself wondering who exactly composed it. After all, it pre-dates The Hunger Games themselves. My musings stop when I see Foxface's, um, Cinder's face in the sky. For a few seconds I quietly look at her face...the face of a pacifist. I shan't soon forget her. But within a few seconds her face is gone, and I am sure the Capital has more or less forgotten her already…

"Yeah!" Glimmer cheers, raising her sword up enthusiastically. "Single digits!"

"That's your reaction to her death," I say in disbelief. I don't know why it surprises me, but I cannot stop myself commenting anyway.

"Yeah. So?" she asks, shrugging. "Don't be a baby, it's a game kid."

"I bet her parents are even sadder than I am," I say, holding onto the tree trunk, just in case my low mood makes me unsteady.

"Who cares?" Glimmer says with a yawn.

"I do," I say firmly. "She...was my friend."

Glimmer laughs loudly. I find it within me to scowl at her. She soon takes notice of this.

"Oh wait, you were serious..." she says softly.

Wait, is Glimmer starting to care.

"Let me laugh even harder!" Glimmer says as she laughs loudly and gleefully.

"Not funny," I mutter.

"Oh come off of it, so what if I don't care she's dead?" she shrugs. "Not like you care about anybody you've killed...if you've even killed anybody, that is."

"...I killed Cato, and it has me feeling so empty and lost inside," I say softly. "I gotta say, I don't know how you Careers do it. I just don't have that killing instinct like you do. I'm not a fighter, am I?"

Glimmer is silent as she stares up at me.

"You killed Cato," Glimmer gasps. "...You little _**RAT**_! Oh, your death will not be painless. It'll be slow, and long, and full of knife cuts _all over_ your skin!"

I shiver, holding the tree trunk as Glimmer wants. I want to block her out, but I hear it all. I hear it loud and clear.

"This is why I volunteered. To kill little brats like you," says Glimmer as she sits down again, turning up her nose and pouting. Yes, her reaction to me killing Cato is sulking and pouting. I expected her to chop the tree down, so I can't really complain.

"...Since we've only got each other for company, for now anyway, wanna know something," I say as I look up at the sky, still holding the tree trunk tightly. "...When I was young, maybe six or seven, I don't remember exactly when...I wanted to volunteer for these games."

Glimmer, even with her desire to kill me painfully, looks curious.

"Wait, really?" she asks, looking somewhat interested.

"Yeah," I reply, taking a breath as I start to speak. I just have to be careful with my words here so I don't get anybody in trouble. "We were having our first real lesson about the games in school. They showed us footage of Finnick's games and how he won, and how loved he was. I think it was, uh, is propaganda the word? Yeah, it was that. I was a silly boy, you know. I said I was gonna volunteer at my first reaping, and become the youngest winner the games would ever have. It was actually my twelfth birthday only a month before the reaping, you know? Well, my 'training', I use that word loosely, lasted all of three days before my parents asked me what I was doing. They...well, they made me see that volunteering would not be the greatest idea and that, in truth...I was making myself look like a, well...a prat. And now...heh, even if I know how dumb I was being now, it looks like I got my wish of being here without even needing to volunteer."

I weakly chuckle, pausing to consider my next words.

"I don't see why you'd want to volunteer, unless you were, I don't know, saving somebody who had zero chance of winning. Just can't see why," I say, trying to keep my tone casual. I must not provoke the Game-Makers even slightly.

Glimmer stands up, looking like a combination of bold, proud and smug.

"Being a volunteer...it shows you have courage, power and a nerve few in history can match. And then you're not just another tribute, you're one of Panem's _greats_. And by winning, by being a Victor...you become what less than a hundred humans in Panem and prior to our nation have done. Nobody will forget you. You show you're a _God_ ," Glimmer says boldly and with determination. I swear, her eyes must be glimmering as much as her name implies.

She then giggles too loud for it to be natural.

"Not sure why I'm telling you this though. You'll be dead in the morning, if not sooner," she says, teasing again. "Sweet dreams~!"

It's true...the part of me needing sleep, _**not**_ being dead tomorrow. But, how to secure myself?

"It'll have to do," I say as I take off my jacket, stretching it out around the tree trunk, tying the sleeves around my waist. "If I fall, hopefully it'll be quick and painless."

I lay back against the tree and close my eyes. Hopefully I'll be able to catch at least three hours of sleep. Hopefully wherever in the Arena Katniss and Rue are, they can sleep decently as well.

...Farewell Foxface.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 6…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Marvel (District 1 Male)**

 **Glimmer (District 1 Female)**

 **Clove (District 2 Female)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Urchin (District 4 Male)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Rammy (District 10 Male)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

 **Katniss (District 12 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

10th- **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)** – Impaled by shrapnel propelled via explosions.

11th- **Thresh (District 11 Male)** \- Thrown off a cliff by Foxface and broke neck.

12th- **Peeta (District 12 Male)** \- Leg cut by Cato with a sword, and then bled out over time

13th- **Cato (District 2 Male)** \- Stabbed with a throwing knife covered in nightlock juice.

14th- **Marina (District 4 Female)** \- Beaten by careers and neck crushed by Glimmer

15th- **Jason (District 6 Male)** \- Tripped and then slashed to death with a scythe by Cato.

16th- **Nettle (District 7 Female)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

17th- **Sparky (District 5 Male)** \- Pinned to a crate and stabbed in the abdomen with a knife by Glimmer.

18th- **Sickle (District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove.

19th- **Wood (District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

20th- **Miller (District 9 Male)** \- Knife thrown into back by Clove

21st- **Tamora (District 6 Female)** \- Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer

22nd- **Gadget (District 3 Female)** \- Slashed in the forehead with a sickle by Sparky.

23rd- **Sable (District 10 Female)** \- Skull hit with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico (District 8 Male)** \- Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Cinder/Foxface:** As she is a popular character from canon, I wanted to do her justice here. Obviously I was not going to have her be without lines so I needed a plan for her. And I like what I came up with. Since she made it to 4th / 5th by a simple stealing and running strategy as well as not hurting, let alone killing, a single person...I had the idea that maybe Foxface could be a pacifist, one who does not like or enjoy conflict or fights. Combining a love of peace with her smart and sly side, and she was fun to write for, and enjoyable to write playing off of Urchin. But, the chain of 'shock deaths' continue and she passes on here. With the fact there were surely sharp objects blasted by the mines...well, she stood a little too close by a pure fluke of misfortune and reality ensued. With Urchin assisting, Katniss' plan started earlier, and thus Foxface could not grab supplies and run first. Sad to lose her, but Urchin will not forget her.


	7. Day 7: Spear Of Injustice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Hello all! So, this time I have a very special announcement! Those who have visited my Deviantart page will already know, but for those who read this story and are not on DA, listen up! I have been thinking and...why should Urchin be the only 'nameless tribute' who gets his time to shine? Why indeed! And so, Hot Water is now the first of a series of stories that shall be called 'The Nameless Chronicles'. There are fifteen tributes who never received focus, depth or even a name. Well, I intend to give every single one of them their own starring role! :D They will all have the same names as in this story, for the District 8 Girl is the exact same Lacey as seen here, just with her as the POV lead and much changing. So, the characters are all the same per story, but a simple what-if assigned to the lead changes everything. Stay tuned for more! With that, here's chapter seven! :)

* * *

How long was I asleep? All night? No...as I look around, some fatigue still in my eyes, I can see that it's still very early. The sun has not yet risen over the horizon of the Arena, but I can still see around me just fine. Based on this...perhaps just before six?

I'm still in the tree balanced on the branch. The knot I tied my jacket's sleeves into is worryingly loose, but it's held well enough during the night. As it's a chilly morning, I put the jacket back on, zipping it up. Ok, time to get down.

Wait, wait...wait. Glimmer! And...the other Careers? No, it's just Glimmer. No signs of Marvel or Clove, or even that they had been here. Though if they had been here, I guess the sign left would be my corpse…

"Glimmer...Glimmer," I say just below my normal tone of voice.

Glimmer does not respond. She's lying on her side by the remnants of the fire, using her hands as a pillow. If I strain my ears, I can hear a very faint snoring, if it can even be called that. It looks like she is asleep. I guess staying up and keeping watch wasn't something Glimmer was trained in? Then again, after such a long chase I guess in the end she was just as tired as I was.

"Ok, time to get down," I say, nodding. "Though, if the branches creak she could wake up. And then I'd be back to square one. And a branch broke...so I'd have to make a bit of a jump. Hmmm..."

This presents a big of a problem, or as some say back in District 4, a 'Minnow'. Just a bit of home slang. How do I get down without waking Glimmer? She could easily be a light sleeper, as really, what do I actually know about her? She likes to kill, she tried to sneak in am illegal token, she seems to enjoy flirting...not much, really.

"Can't really get her with a knife. If I try and throw it, I might make myself fall," I mutter, running my hands through my curls. "I don't have anything heavy enough to knock her out with...and I can't just stay here and hope Katniss and Rue show up. It could easily be Marvel who arrives. Hmmm..."

It's tricky, knowing you have to do something, but having no idea what to actually do. No option is coming across as obvious.

What's that buzzing? Sounds familiar…

"...Oh no, not more of them," I whimper, glancing up to a higher part of the tree. Sure enough, a nest of Tracker-Jackers hangs up there.

Right above Glimmer.

"...One of the knives was serrated," I mutter quietly.

I could cut the branch and drop the nest onto Glimmer. If it didn't kill her, it would surely put her out of action for a good few hours, if not a whole day or two. Plenty of time for me to run.

...No, a bad idea. Even if I had the nerve to get near the nest and try to do that, the Tracker-Jackers might sting me first, which would make me fall...or make me scream and wake Glimmer up. Either way, I'm likely to die. And, even if it did work...what's to stop those nasty things coming back up here and getting me? I don't exactly blend into the background of the forest or anything.

No, not doing that. I need to think of something else...question is, what exactly? Maybe something is starring me in the face ,and it's so obvious that it makes me look as thick as the branch I'm sitting on.

Branch…

I grin a small smile, an idea building up inside me.

I carefully take off my backpack and reach into it, taking out the serrated knife that came with the set. Once my backpack is securely on me once again I shuffle forwards on the branch. My stomach feels light and full of butterflies, and my knees are shaking a bit from the distance to the ground, but I try to ignore it as I get to work. Slow and steady, that'll be how I do it. Looking at Glimmer, she seems like she's in a deep sleep. I should have at least half an hour to do this.

Back and forth, back and forth. I focus only on moving the knife and keeping my balance. All else does not matter right now. I have a time limit, and I have utterly no idea how long it is, as I can only truly estimate. Still, after only two minutes I'm about halfway through the branch. No reason to stop now.

"Careful now. Reel it in," I mutter, trying not to show how scared I am.

The branch is almost cut. Ok, now for the hard part. Putting the knife into my pocket slowly, I now grab the mostly cut branch in both hands, and pull. I only have one chance at this, so I can't afford to lose my grip. Who could truly pay for something with their life? Not me. The branch cracks a little from the force. I have to pull hard, but not hard enough that I fall backwards and...break my neck.

It's just a matter of seconds before I have the branch in my hands...and almost fall.

"Crap, that was close," I whisper, taking a few breaths. "Calm, calm..."

It's almost five minutes later when I feel calm enough to scoot back along the branch. It's slow going, with my dominant hand occupied holding the cut branch, but soon enough I'm back by the tree trunk and have the branch in my hands. It feels weight...should be enough.

I glance down and I can see that Glimmer is still sleeping. She looks peaceful. Ok, I need to aim this right, she's more or less right below me currently. I need to be accurate, but also throw with a good bit of force. Ok, it's time.

"Easy, easy..." I mutter, narrowing my eyes and rearing back my right arm while clutching the branch I am sitting on with my left.

I adjust my position a little and try aiming once more. I have to be perfect. I didn't train with spears...not that this branch can really compare to an actual spear...so I'm not as confident as Marvel would be.

Wonder where he and Clove are. Hmmm…

Doesn't matter yet. I have to do this.

Soon enough, I feel I've got my hold, stance and aim right. Gripping the branch I am sitting on hard, I rear back my arm…

...And throw hard.

The branch hits Glimmer in the head. Not anywhere near enough to kill her, but based on the way she has slumped my plan worked! She's knocked out, so now is my chance to quickly get down.

I feel nervous as I make my way down the tree one branch at a time. I really have no idea at all how long Glimmer will be knocked out for. The branch was a good size, but it wasn't like a brick or a club. I may not even have a minute. Still, as I descend and fret, she just lays there totally out of it.

That's when a branch beneath me breaks.

"Aaarrggh!" I scream, hitting the ground. "Owwwww..."

I landed on my backpack, so my fall was slightly cushioned. Even so, it's a lucky thing none of my knives pierced into my back. I try to grit my teeth and ignore the pain, getting to my feet in just ten seconds. I'm about to make a run for it, when as I glance at Glimmer my eyes land on her sword.

That sword makes her more dangerous than normal. She seems to have been holding it while she was sleeping...but with her being knocked out, her grip may have loosened.

I cant even tell myself how risky this is before I kneel beside her and take hold of the sword. Thankfully, in her state now it's like taking a small salmon from the sea with a strong rod. I hold the sword in my hands and look it over.

"Hmm...not bad," I say to myself. "...Can I do it?"

With Glimmer knocked out, it'd be easy to stab her with this sword. I don't know where the vital areas are, but with her unconscious I could easily get her ten times in a row.

My arm trembles...after how I feel about Cato's demise, can I do this?

I can't even decide any further as Glimmer groans. Nuts! She's waking up! Her sword in my hand, I turn and flee in a random direction. I sprint as fast as I can go, but I do try and make sure I am not being too obvious. I weave between trees hoping to make myself as hard for Glimmer to spot running as possible.

Even unarmed, I am certain she knows at least a dozen ways to kill me…

* * *

 **(A bit later…)**

* * *

I kneel by a pond. I know stagnant water is dangerous, but I'm not here to drink. Thirsty as I am, I'm just splashing it on my face to keep myself awake and alert. It's gonna be another long day in the Arena.

You'd think, just by watching, that it'd be simple. The Careers are all scattered, and I just need to find Katniss and Rue...and with only eight people left besides myself, I have less chance of coming across trouble. If I was safe at home, watching this on TV...I'd feel the exact same. But being in the Arena, you know how hard it is. Not just the fear most tributes feel, but the fatigue, the hunger, the thirst...and of course, getting lost.

Where exactly am I?

"Well...I'm nowhere near the lake, and I think that's to the North...so, I might be nearer the South of the Arena?" I ponder as I sit on my knees. "So, if I head...maybe that way...I might come across the river."

Water is important for any person, but in here it's _precious_. Being from District 4, this is the driest pace I've ever been to. I bet for at least some of the others it's wetter than their District, not that'd I'd know for sure, so it could be the one relief they have. For me, my only relief right now s that if Glimmer catches up, at least I've got her sword.

"Should I keep this," I ask myself. "I didn't train with swords, but...it's just like a big knife, really. How different could it be?"

Yeah, how different indeed. In theory, it seems pretty much the same, exact same in fact, just on a larger scale.

"Perhaps I could practise on those trees over there?" I decide, getting up to my feet. "Glimmer is awake now, and she's not come through here...I might have five minutes to kill."

I can't stop myself flinching.

"Ok, note to self, less use of the K word," I mutter, rubbing my arm awkwardly. I clear my throat and try to strike a sponsor winning pose. "Ok viewers, ready for a show? Here's what I can do with a sword!"

I attempt to make a good stab at the tree, but...I have no idea how it happens, it was just so fast, but...seconds later the sword is out of my hand, and has now sunk to the bottom of the pond. Yeah, I won't be getting that back…

I can only stand awkwardly for a few seconds. I can almost hear the Capital citizens laughing their rears off. That was...a Hunger Fail, well and true.

"Um…," I try to say, before I just try and cover myself up as I jog onwards. "Katniss? Rue?"

I whistle the tune Rue taught me and the Mockingjays repeat it. It sounds really serene and nice...but, I don't get a response. Wherever the girls are, it's nowhere near here.

"Maybe I should go back to the Cornucopia, just to check," I say as I jog along. "But first, the river."

It may be strange, but I'm starting to enjoy the forest. If not for the Games, running through here would be quite relaxing. Hmm...winners can sometimes go between Districts, so maybe when I get home, _if_ I get home, I could spend a day or two hiking in District 7? I'm sure Ula would enjoy it.

...I miss my sister. She's so young and innocent...six more years, and it'll be reaping time for her. Frankly, the thought makes me very ill. Very ill indeed…

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

I've been dragging my feet for a while now. My throat feels like...like sandpaper. I'm not in pain, yet, but if I don't get a drink soon then I know I'll be in for a very rough day. It'd be nice to be sponsored a drink, but I suppose Finnick is conserving the funding for something good. It's a well known fact that as the games go on the sponsors get more and more expensive. Like, I don't know this for sure, but...some say that in one Game that lasted thirty days long before I was born, well, somebody was sponsored a single slice of bread on the final day and it cost more than double the average house in District 1. I...really have to wonder how the Capital citizens think to blow away so much money on a piece of bread. I bet it wasn't even white bread either. Let alone the wonderful, salty fish bread we have in District 4. I can almost smell it now.

"...I think I've been here before," I say quietly. As I peer around, this areas just looks...vaguely familiar.

And that's when it hits me. This was where Myself and Katniss, Rue and Lacey got chased by explosions back on...I think it might have been day four? Hard to say, really. But, this means one very important thing.

The river is nearby.

And that means so is water!

My throat is scratchy and my muscles tired and achy, but with water so close I manage to find the strength to run forwards. Not at my full speed, but quick enough to ensure I will not be thirsty for long.

Sea boy that I am, I'm thankful that there is no saltwater in this Arena. That would really be a cruel twist...huh, I guess the more surprising thing is that the Game-Makers did _not_ do that. Guess I was lucky to be reaped for an Arena that has nice, normal water.

...Did I actually just think that I was lucky to be here? _Here_ , in the _**Hunger Games**_? This thirst is messing with my head more than I thought.

I jump through the bushes and on the other side, I can only smile as I lay my eyes upon the glorious river. So cool, so chilled…

...So exactly what I need right now!

With childish glee, which I feel is fair given my age, I run to the river and began drinking out of it like a thirsty dog. Ah, the feel of the water flowing down my throat...it's pure bliss right now. Exactly what I needed.

"Feels like home," I say. Though, as my mouth is still in the water it just comes out very bubbly and nothing like actual words.

It's a few minutes before I feel I have had my fill and, after washing my curly hair, hands and face a bit, I take out the bottles I have, filling each on right to the top with water. Ah, shaking them once they are full...it may be very silly, but...it feels so _right_.

"Might I trouble you for a sip, son?" says a voice from right behind me.

I yelp in alarm, falling into the water. I have my knife out in an instant, but by that point Rammy has already pressed his foot hard onto my chest, pinning me. I try to slash at him, but he simply knocks the knife from my hand with a hit from the flat of his axe.

"Aaaahhh..." I whimper, flinching. He may not have used the blade, but that still really hurt!

Rammy is silent for a moment, just looking at me. This is it, I'm about to die...I hope he makes it quick. What would be quicker, an axe to the head or heart? I can barely feel anything but the awful frail feeling in my chest.

"...I have to admit, I'm impressed you made it this far, son," Rammy says. Is he trying to stall, or is he the kind to make people 'go out smiling'? If it's the latter I appreciate the thought, but I'm not in the mood for smiling… "Not many twelve year olds last this long."

"Well, um, I'm n-n-not most twelve y-y-year olds," I say, stuttering and trembling.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Rammy asks. He seems lightly curious...if I keep him talking, maybe there is a minuscule chance that Katniss and Rue might show up and save me?

If I a going to die...I'll die without holding anything back.

"Most twelve year olds don't become murderers," I say, closing my eyes. "I'm a murderer..."

"For serious? Damn, that's...not what I expected to hear," Rammy admits, seeming rather surprised. "So, who was it you, as we say back in Ten, took to the Stockyard?"

"...Cato," I say quietly. "I...I covered a knife in Nightlock juice...I threw it at him. It...happened so fast, but because of me he's dead."

I let my arms float in the water and I lay back, trying to relax in my final seconds. I don't want to die as a terrified kid...I'll try to face it with my eyes open. Though, as I open my eyes I can see Rammy now looks...very uncertain. I think the pressure of his foot has relaxed a bit as well.

"You killed Cato," Rammy asks, his expression now very serious.

"Yes. If you see Katniss or Rue, they'll tell you the same that I just did," I say, my heart betting so hard it hurts.

"Cato...as in, the brute from District 2?" Rammy continues, hate in his eyes. That's...whoa, that's a _**lot**_ of hate…

"Y-y-yeah, that's the guy," I say, my breath shaky as Rammy's hold on his axe tightens.

Rammy stares me in the eyes for a few seconds...and then, just like that, he takes his foot off of me and walks a few steps away, kneeling on the bank.

"Thank you..." Rammy mutters.

Did...did I hear that right? Did the guy who was about to kill me just _thank_ me? _**What**_?...Am I not the only one who was in serious need of water, or something?

"Um...did you just thank me?" I say, just to make sure I am not going crazy from too much Arena madness.

"Aye son, I did." Rammy says, lightly nodding. "...I hate this place. I hate it _**so much**_. I know how to bring a lamb to the slaughter, but this...this is much more. Day one...that was the worst day of the 'Game' and my life."

"Whoa, really," I say, murmuring. "Why…?"

"...It was the day my District partner was killed by that Career bastard," Rammy says. He may have his back to me, but I know he is scowling deeply. "Sable...my District Partner...my closest friend..."

Rammy sounds like he is holding back a choke sound.

"...My girlfriend..." Rammy finishes.

Rammy gets to his feet, gripping his axe tightly in one hand. He looks me in the eyes...

"Just this once. This one time, I'm letting you go free. Next time we meet...if we ever do...sorry son, but next time you'll die like anybody else."

Rammy takes a few slow steps backwards, before he turns and sprints off into the overgrowth of the forest. He's out of sight in moments, the sounds of his footsteps vanishing soon afterwards.

Oh my heart...that was close…

I flop backwards into the water, laying still and taking a few deep breaths.

"...That was nuts," I say after a time.

After hauling myself to my feet and wringing out my cloths a little, I pick up my fallen knife from the water and run onwards in the direction I think leads to the Cornucopia. Hopefully whatever awaits me there is a bit less lethal.

...Ok, maybe a _lot_ more than a bit less...

* * *

 **(Not too much later…)**

* * *

I'm crouching in the bushes, right by the perimeter of the forest. The Cornucopia is just over there...it looks like nobody is here. There's still some wreckage from the explosion yesterday, but other than that the area is...empty. It feels odd, _wrong_ even, for this place to be so deserted...after the bloodbath at the start and the explosion yesterday, it's really surreal to see the whole clearing empty.

Well, maybe there might still be a mine or two buried in that minefield, but I _really_ do not want to go and check. No way.

"Looks empty...but, I may as well check," I say quietly as I lightly whistle the four note tune.

The mockingjays repeat the tune, but only silence follows. I'll have to look for the girls somewhere else. Though, while I am here...maybe there could be something inside the Cornucopia? Every few years the Careers overlook an item or two, so it might be worth a quick look.

I pause for a few moments, just to take one last look around the area, but seeing no signs of life I nod to myself and jump out from my cover. I sprint up towards the Cornucopia, slowing as I reach my destination. As I walk around the side of it, heading to the mouth, I stop.

I can here a voice from inside the Cornucopia.

Who is that though? That's not a voice I'm very familiar with…

"Urrgh, my ears are still ringing." Moans the voice. "Good thing those three savages went after those other three. N cannons yet though...either those three are tough, of the Careers are losing their touch. Either is fine."

...It's Weldar. Looks like he evaded the Careers just fine before they came for us, and now he's taking shelter in a safe zone. I'm just as surprised as you are that this clearing is now safe.

I can hear him loading an arrow into his bow-gun. How many arrows does he have?

"I've not spoken to anybody in days. Even the Careers hardly spoke to me." Weldar says to himself. "This whole place is dead. Dead as Gadget is...she'd have been fun to have around. At least I could have gotten her to do anything I wanted. I can't wait to go home...I can't stand being away from real technology like this."

I can hear Weldar getting up to his feet and, I think, picking up a bag, perhaps?

"Nine left. I think I can make it eight by sundown," Weldar say as he starts moving.

I catch myself before I yelp, as I run quietly behind the back of the Cornucopia. After a few moments I risk peering out. Sure enough, there goes Weldar, off into the forest with his bow-gun pointing ahead of him. Of course, I'm not jumping the gun. I'm gonna wait until he is totally out of sight before I do anything.

"...I wonder how expensive that bow-gun was? Anywhere near Finnick's trident?" I say to myself. It's a curious thing.

I shrug, heading to the front of the Cornucopia. While it was truly the 'Horn of Plenty' on the first day, now it is all barren and empty. No sign of the bounty it once contained.

Well, almost no sign.

At the very back of the Cornucopia is a blanket, a small bag containing a still wrapped loaf of bread and three arrows. It seems Weldar must have left these here while he went hunting. I'm sure, with how well equipped he is, he won't mind if I take these. Well, I guess he won't as long as he does not know who was the exact one to do it.

"Hmm, bread looks good," I say, feeling how _soft_ the bread is within its pack. That'll be dinner tonight.

I put the bread and blanket into my backpack, and then look at the arrows. I have no way to fire them and I have knives for stabbing anyway, plus...it may just be me, but these do not look like quite the same type of arrows Katniss has, so she might not be able to use them. Hmm…

Only one thing for it then.

I pick up the trio of arrows and snap them in half one by one. If nobody else can use them, at least this way Weldar cannot use them either.

Just as I start to zip up my backpack I hear footsteps behind me. Light steps, but somebody is here. Not Weldar, please no!

I turn around with my knife in hand...but I lower it, chuckling in sweet, _sweet_ relief when I see that it is just Katniss. It takes all my strength to not run up and hug her.

"Good to see you're still alive," says Katniss, smiling as she lowers her bow. "I won't lie...it's kind of a surprise."

"It was a close thing," I say, putting my backpack back on and approaching Katniss. "I had a bit of a dangerous run in with Rammy..."

"You're ok, right?" says Katniss in concern. "Any injuries?"

"No, none." I assure. "He could have _easily_ killed me, but he let me live."

I gulp at the memory of Rammy standing above me, axe in hand, as myself and Katniss head off towards the forest side by side.

"Why did he let you go?" Katniss asks. "Did you trade him some supplies in return for your life?"

"Not quite...he let me go because I killed Cato," I say, feeling uncomfortable at the topic. "Rammy...his District partner was his girlfriend. Cato killed her, and...well...because I killed the one who caused Rammy such pain, he let me go. He did say it was a one time offer though."

"Being reaped with your lover...poor Rammy," says Katniss, faltering in her pace for a moment. "The odds were not in their favour."

"Yeah..." I say, unable to think of anything else I can say in response.

For a few minutes we walk through the forest. It's the exact part where we hid as we blew up the supplies. It looks nice here, the early afternoon sun casting a glow upon the ground and the trees. But more to the point, I remember which way Rue had ran off as Marvel chased her.

"...So, um, I don't suppose you're going to tell me that you found Rue and she's just up ahead waiting for us?" I say, already knowing what the answer is gonna be.

"I'm afraid not. I looked for her, but...it took a while to get away from Clove. I almost got hit in the back a bunch of times. Once she was out of knives I shot her in the hand, and she ran away," Katniss says as she whistles the four note tune. The Mockingjays repeat it, but there's no response from Rue. "Hopefully Marvel didn't get her."

"Well, there was no cannon," I say, putting on probably the most forced smile in the history of Panem. Even President Snow's fake smiles do not compare. "...So, guess we'll be spending the whole day looking for her, huh?"

"Looks that way," Katniss says. "Think anybody else is nearby?"

I shake my head.

"Weldar left the other way, and Rammy headed to where I came from this morning. Lacey is not a fighter or a cruel person, and the Careers are all spread out. I, well...I don't want to jinx it, but I think for the next hour, if that, we should be safe," I say, daring to risk a tiny bit of optimism.

"Good," she replies, nodding. "I think Rue would try to escape in the trees, so...let's head to where the trees are thickest."

"Right. Um, where is that, exactly?" I ask. After all, the Arena is quite big.

"About an hour that way," says Katniss. "C'mon."

* * *

 **(Some time passes)**

* * *

I think it's been about two hours, and so far we've found nothing, nothing and, a surprise to us both...more nothing. Our legs tired, we're both sitting on a fall tree for a snack of water and bread. The loaf may be getting eaten quicker than I'd have liked, but...the taste of the bread really makes me care less.

"This would be better with the marmalade," I say to myself after I swallow. "Still good though."

"What's marmalade?" asks Katniss.

"Wait, you don't have that in 12?" I ask, surprised. "Well, um...its like jam, but...made with oranges."

"Mmm, jam. Only get that twice a year," says Katniss, looking longing. "You must have it good in 4."

"...It's alright," I say after a pause. "Still, it's nothing to 1, 2 or the Capitol. They have _brownies_."

"If not for the fact saying it in the Games would make me look crazy...I'd say chocolate is to die for." says Katniss, chuckling. "But, 12 has a nice community...sometimes. A friend of mine gave me my token."

"May I see it?" I ask politely.

"Sure," Katniss nods. "Here."

Katniss unzips her jacket and unpins something, passing it to me. It's a pin-on badge. Gold in colour and shaped like a circle...and with a Mockingjay as the main part of the build. I lightly feel it in my hand...cool and metallic, but like all tokens a bringer of hope and a reminder of home.

"I like it," I say as I pass the badge back to Katniss. "You must have a good friend."

"Greasy Sae is a friend of many," says Katniss, looking fond. "So, what's your token?"

I reach into my pocket and pass my starfish to Katniss. She looks at in in intrigue. Reminds me of how fascinated I felt when I found it years ago.

"What's this?" Katniss asks.

"A starfish. Well, it was once. Now it's all dried up and kind of ancient...I think they used to be delicacies, though I've never taken a nibble," I say, smiling as the thoughts my token bring to me. "This little guy lived before the Dark Days. Can you believe that?"

"Quite the story," Katniss remarks. "You know, Rue has a nice token too. A necklace made of flowers, not sure what type, that looks beautiful. When we find her, maybe she can show it to you."

I nod, swallowing another mouthful of bread. We start to pack up our stuff and get back to our feet.

"So, which way now?" Katniss says to herself.

I'm about to point in a random direction, as really they're all as good as each other, but a shout decides for me.

"URCHIN! KATNISS!" Rue screams. She sounds panicked...and nearby!

Without a word, I sprint off in the direction she screamed from, Katniss right on my heels. That scream sounded full of fear...oh dear, I hope were not too late…

I rarely feel hope, but now it's the only thing I am focused on. That and running faster than I knew I could.

"We're coming!" Katniss yells.

* * *

 **(One minute later…)**

* * *

"URCHIN! KATNISS! HELP!" Rue yells.

She is much closer now. Right ahead of us, and we're closing in. Just over the small hill ahead of us and we'll be there.

"Hold on!" Katniss yells. Hopefully we're not too late…

We both run over the little hill and sprint down into a clearing. The whole area is thick with trees, and the ground is covered in a layer of small plant life. Out here, I cannot see the dirt floor of the forest.

However, I can see Rue. She's caught in a net trap on the ground, and it looks very tight. She struggles and kicks, but clearly is making no progress.

I say nothing as I run over, kneeling down as I quickly open my backpack and, after a second or two of fumbling around, yank out the serrated knife. I then quickly work on cutting one of the main parts of the net, tied to a tree. Katniss follows my lead, taking out a knife of her own.

"We'll get you out of there. You'll be fine," says Katniss, her tone gentle and soothing.

I nod, giving Rue what I hope is a warm smile. She manages to take a breath and smile right back at me. I...really like that smile. It's lovely. I avert my eyes to the rope, focusing on cutting it. The sooner I cut through it, the sooner Rue will be safe.

Thankfully, it's only a few more seconds of cutting from Katniss and myself before we are able to get the net off of Rue. She then takes me into a hug. My expression must be funny looking.

"Thank you Urchin," says Rue softly, very grateful. "Thank you too Katniss."

"You're welcome," says Katniss, smiling.

For a few moments we're silent like this, kneeling and hugging. I open my eyes...and over Rue's shoulder I see Marvel holding a spear a distance away, grinning as he rears back his arm.

"NO!" I yell, throwing myself to the side, and pulling Rue over with me.

The spear flies past Katniss, missing her by an inch, and then through the space myself and Rue had been just a second prior. The spear hits a tree, digging into it. Marvel curses, looking disappointed for a moment.

Rue and me are back on our feet quickly as Katniss reacts fast, notching an arrow and letting it fire. But a second before she fired it Marvel had jumped to the side. He seems a little nervous, but has a cocky and horrible look on his face. I don't like it!

Punching Katniss aside, he smacks both myself and Rue with the flat side of his second spear. We both let out screams of pain as we fall on our backs.

"Two kills? Nice, double points!" Marvel exclaims, jolly in tone.

"No!" Katniss yells, back on her feet, as she tackles Marvel.

As I lay there, groaning from how shaky everything feels, I can make out Rue beside me, similarly pained. But most of all, Katniss and Marvel are fighting, trading blows and attempts as stabbing with knife or spear. I make an attempt to get to my feet, but in moments I fall back down again.

A scream, mixed with a gasp, fills the air. I look up to see what happened.

...No.

No…

NO!

Marvel smirks, nodding to himself, as he yanks his spear out from Katniss' gut. She falls backwards on the ground, looking pale and faint. She's not dead yet, but...nothing can be done for her…

And we're next…

I try to reach for my knife, but for the second time today I am pinned by a foot. Marvel stands above me, also pinning Rue with the other end of his spear to keep her in place, and smirks a nasty smirk at us.

"Triple kill, huh? I'll take it! That puts me in the lead," says Marvel, chuckling. "Woo! High score of the year! Woo!"

Marvel briefly holds his spear up and pumps it up and down a little before putting in back in place to keep Rue pinned. He gives us a shrug, winking.

"Don't feel too bad, it was always gonna be this way. You kids lasted longer than I expected though," says Marvel, before looking around. "You people at home ready for what you tuned in for!?"

Both myself and Rue are struggling, but it does no good. The boy from 1 has us at his mercy...no, not even that. He just has us.

"So, who first?" Marvel asks us. "C'mon, don't be shy. Whoever speaks up first gets a quick and painless death. Either of you interested?"

Rue struggles more, and I quickly do the same. How strong is this guy? I know he's tall and trained, but he's not that muscular. Not compared to most Careers over the years.

"Nobody? Okay, I'll choose for you," Marvel shrugs, holding up his spear and gazing down at us. "Eenie...meanie...miney...oh, hey, what's that?"

Before we can really react, Marvel bends down and stands once more. He's now holding something in his free hand...wait a second…

...That's my tribute token!

Marvel's curious look at my token is broken by my renewed struggling. He smirks.

"Ok, is this _your_ token? It must be mean a lot to you, Ankles," Marvel teases.

He then smirks wider.

"Or maybe...you just want it in one piece to be bought back to your family," he continues.

"Let us go! Katniss needs us!" Rue pleads.

"That token is for my family and District!" I yell.

"Katniss is basically dead 11," Marvel says, snorting. "Oh, and Ankles? This is what I think of your family and your District."

With that, Marvel takes a big bite out of my token. I feel part of me die as he tosses away the damaged token and, after a few seconds of chewing, swallows what he bit off. He grins, twirling his spear and holding it up.

"It's show time!" Marvel declares as he holds his spear right above my heart.

I close my eyes tightly while Rue screams, waiting for the end...but, it doesn't come. After a few seconds, I open my eyes to see why Marvel has paused. Does me want to look me in the eye as I die?

Marvel is staring blankly.

Suddenly, he begins choking and wheezing. He drops his spear, which lands beside me, and continues gasping and choking. He holds his throat, soundlessly screaming as he hacks and gags, his mouth foaming horribly. And just a few seconds later the sounds all stop, his face a sickly colour and the foam dripping down his face onto the ground. His eyes stare at me and Rye, but they see nothing.

BANG!

I stagger up to my feet and, with effort, help Rue up. For a few seconds we are silent.

"I didn't know your tribute token was poisonous Urchin," Rue says quietly.

"...I didn't either," I say. I had no idea...maybe it was so old, from so long ago...that even the Capital was unfamiliar with what was inside of it?

...Oh. Will the Capital be angry I unintentionally snuck a dangerous token under their noses?

One look at Marvel's corpse though, and thinking of how close he was to killing us...I can't say I regret the fact my token was poisonous. So lucky, so _damn_ lucky…

I'm taken out of my thoughts when I hear weeping. Rye is kneeling next to Katniss, tears in her eyes. One look at Katniss' bloody wound...I feel like crying too. I fight back a small sob, and kneel beside Katniss, on the opposite side of Rue.

"Finnick! We need supplies, now!" I yell to the sky, pleading.

"Seeder! Please!" Wails Rue desperately.

Katniss weakly takes hold of Rue's hand, and then my own. She slowly shakes her head.

"It's ok...I'm done..." Katniss says, her breathing light and soft. "I...had a good run..."

"Katniss..." Rue says, sniffling.

"We did well together...now it's up to you both...I just want you to promise...that one of you will get out of here," says Katniss, her face pained even as she looks at us both with gentleness.

"We will," I say. I'm not sure how much I believe it, but if I cannot survive I'll do all I can so that Rue will. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry this happened..."

"It's ok...it even makes sense," says Katniss softly. "I...was here to keep Prim safe...I kept you two safe too...now you need to...keep each other safe...okay?"

We both nod, tears in our eyes as we hold Katniss' hands tighter. But suddenly Katniss weakly removes her hands from ours and unzips her jacket. Fumbling, the life leaving her body, she takes off a badge. Her Mockingjay badge. She gently presses it into Rue's hand.

"I want you both to have it...this Mockingjay badge will...protect you...as long as you have it...nothing bad will happen...to you..." Katniss says, sounding weaker by the second. "If you see Prim...and mother…on the Victory Tour...tell them I love them..."

I take Katniss' hand and squeeze it tightly. Rue does the same with the other. We both make an unspoken promise we intend to keep.

As we hold Katniss' hand, staying with her until the end, Rue begins to whistle a tune. Sure enough, the Mockingjays repeat it. It sounds...beautiful. I don't know the exact melody, but I try to mimic what Rue is doing. The Mockingjays sing louder. Katniss manages to smile as she listens to the song.

"Make them burn...little Mockingjays..." says Katniss as, smiling one last time, she takes her final breath and goes still.

For a few seconds Rue and me are both utterly silent. How...how has this happened. What has just happened? Katniss...the Girl on Fire...our ally, our protector...our friend...she's gone.

BANG!

Rue bursts into tears, crying up at the sky. I try my best to hold my own tears back, but soon they are flowing freely. I get up and then kneel beside Rue, gently hugging her. I don't know if it'll do any good, but...we're all each other has in this Arena. Rue hugs me back, and we stay like this for a minute or two.

Rue gets up to her feet. She's still sad, as am I, but she now looks determined.

"Come on Urchin, we have a job to do," says Rue, wiping her tears away.

"You mean...hunting down the other five?" I say anxiously. Is...is Rue talking about what I think she is?

"No. I mean...we can't leave Katniss like this, dead and left to be taken away by a hovercraft. It'd be mean, and sad. She helped us a lot...we should respect her...body," Rue says as she points to a nearby patch of flowers. "Come on, let's be like her stylist...let's make her pretty."

And so we do. The Hovercraft will not come down until we leave, so we have no time limit. Nobody is arriving to attack us...in a way, despite how sad we both feel, and how funny we probably look to the Capital, this is kind of relaxing...a way to show care, and gratitude. I gently tidy Katniss up...straighten her hair out a little, zip up her jacket, close her eyes...she looks like she's just taking a nap.

A long nap…

Rue lays down many flowers upon Katniss, arranging them into a beautiful pattern. It's like a funeral...full of loss, respect and memories never forgotten. Rue whistles the four note tune. I repeat the action. Rue takes hold of my hand. I look at her, and she looks back. She then looks up into the trees and raises her hand in a certain way...that symbol...I think...I think it means unity? I quickly follow her lead. What is this but unity? Districts 4 and 11, working together to remember their fallen friend from District 12.

I can't help but cast a brief look of pity at Marvel's corpse as well. If not for training for the Games for so long, like almost all kids in 1 do, apparently...what kind of person could he have been?

"...What do we do now?" Rue asks me, looking very unsure.

"...We hide," I reply. I run my hands through my curls, trying to be brave. "And...I know a place where we can. You ok with a long walk...like, a very long one?"

"If it ends in safety… lead the way," Rue says, nodding.

I nod and, with the two of us looking back at our fallen friend one last time, we walk away, me picking up my damaged tribute token along the way. Rue holds my hand, her nervousness very clear.

I don't let go for a second.

* * *

 **(Several hours later…)**

* * *

It was a long walk across the Arena. My legs feel so tired and achy, but we made it...and, without any incidents either. It was a silent journey, with much holding of my hand from Rue, but we're finally here.

I'm back at the area Foxface and I battled against Thresh. The trees are marked with the simple fish carvings, just as I left them, and just over there is the den underneath the large tree. It looks plenty big enough for the two of us to hide in. Not too exposed, but...if we could cover it with some plants then it'd be almost completely hidden from sight.

Rue enters the den, and I carefully follow. We both sit down side by side at the point of the den furthest from the entrance.

"So, what do we do now?" I say after a silence.

"I guess...we hope the others do not find us," Rue says quietly. "We're in danger now."

"And we haven't been for the past week?" I reply. "...It looks bad, but we cannot give up. I mean, would Mr Sockosaurus give up?"

Rue giggles a little.

"He wouldn't," Rue agrees. "...We should put something over the entrance."

In silence we get to work. It doesn't take long until we've got some plants set over the entrance. For now, we're safe. The way Rue set them out, they look like they naturally grow where she placed them, so unless there was somebody else skilled at Agriculture, we should be fine. Rue is the only person from 11 here after all.

...As Thresh is dead.

I glance at Rue. I never did ask her how she felt about Thresh dying. If...if we're gonna be allies in this, I should come clean.

"Rue, I think I owe you an apology," I say nervously.

"Oh? What for?" Rue asks in surprise.

"...I may not have been the one that did it, as truly it was an accident, but...I was involved in the fight that killed Thresh," I confess, wincing. "He just..grabbed me, and started hitting me against a tree...then Cinder came to help me...it was a brawl and, well...he went off a cliff. It happened just out there...I'm sorry."

Rue is quiet, looking down at her feet. She draws her knees up.

"I'll miss Thresh," Rue says softly. "He was a nice guy...back home I knew him well. He sometimes gave me and my siblings sweets, if he ever had any. I'm sad, but...I forgive you. He did attack you first, and I know only one person can win. It's alright Urchin."

Relief washes over me like a wave hitting the beach. I let out a big breath I hadn't realsied I was holding.

"Thank you," I say as I take off my backpack. "...Want some bread?"

"Gladly!" Rue says, clapping a little bit.

I open my backpack and pass out a few slices. After just a few bites though, I look up. I can hear a beeping. Rue hears it too.

"Looks like one of us has a sponsor," Rue says.

We both crawl out into the open. The sun is setting, and from the orange sky a parachute slowly comes down. I don't know why, but the way they float is kind of nice to watch. It comes down to a gentle stop outside of our den. Rue grabs it and quickly stops the beeping, before we both get back in our cover with the gift.

Once we are back in the deepest part of the den, Rue passes it to me.

"It's for you. It has a number four on the parachute," Rue says, smiling.

True to Rue's word, the parachute has a clearly marked 4 on it. It's not a huge gift, but I'm grateful, _so_ grateful, for any help at all.

"Let's see what we've got," I say as I open the gift up.

Instantly a wonderful aroma hits our noses. Inside the gift are two packs of crispy, sweet waffles and two small bottles of cherry juice. A piece of paper is also included, certainly a message. I give Rue a smile, passing her half of the waffles and one of the bottles of cherry juice. She looks like her birthday has come early and squees. How it is even possible to sound that _cute_? I have no idea. None…

As I munch on a crispy waffle and sip the cherry juice, little by little, I pick up the small piece of paper.

- _Gathering money is becoming hard, and the prices are going up. I'll do what I can for you, and right now what I can do is give you this nice meal. Hope you both enjoy it._

 _Haymitch sends you, and Rue, his thanks for what you both did for Katniss. Not everybody was happy, but trust me on this. **Stick with Rue**._

 _I think I've been the youngest victor for long enough. I think you'll be a worthy successor to that title. Good luck._

 _\- Finnick_

I pocket the message. This has given me a lot to think about…

So, some people were not happy with what we did? Okay, but...what does that have to do with me needing to stick close to Rue? Would somebody try to sponsor me a time bomb? Um...is that even allowed?

I push it from my mind for now. Maybe it'll make more sense when I feel less tired? I take the blanket I got from the Cornucopia out of my backpack...it seems big enough for us both...but before I can suggest we settle down the Anthem begins.

"This'll be a hard one," Rue mumbles.

I can only weakly nod in agreement as we poke our heads through the plant-life cover and look up at the sky. It seems that while we were eating night has fallen. The Capital Seal is up there, and remains in the sky for just a second before The Fallen start to show.

First up is Marvel, his face looking slightly smug. I wonder how Glimmer might feel seeing his face in the sky...I never knew if they were close or not. Whether they were close or distant, Marvel's face disappears and I bet the audience have mostly forgotten him already.

I swallow bile in my throat as Katniss' picture appears in the sky. Her face looks so...emotionless up there. Not like the big sister figure I knew. I glance at Rue...a single tear falls from her eye. I sigh sadly as I look up at Katniss picture for one more precious second. And then, in a blink of an eye, her picture is gone.

The Anthem finishes and once again all is silent. Rue heads back into the den and, a few seconds later, I do the same.

We settle down side by side under the blanket, trying to keep the nightly chills away. We're both tired, but with Katniss on our minds…sleep may not come for a while yet.

"...We're gonna have to fight the others eventually. Some of them at least," Rue say quietly.

"Yeah..." I reply, closing my eyes. "Katniss got us this far. Now...now we have to get ourselves to the very end."

"I'll do my best for us both," Rue promises.

"I'll try to as well," I reply, nodding. "...But what then...what if we're the last two?"

Both of us are very silent.

"...I don't think I could ever lay a finger on you," I admit. How can I kill this girl who has...become my best friend?

"...You know what? I just cannot see how I could hurt you either," Rue says, looking at me with a small smile. "There's just...no way."

We sit together in silence. I can't read minds, of course, but I know Rue has the same thoughts as me. We do not want to be without the support of each other, but if we made the top two...we'd not be able to fight, and that'd make the Game-Makers...very angry. _**Very**_ angry indeed…

"By the way..." Rue says after a silence. "...Thank you. If you'd not pulled me over earlier, I'd be dead right now with a spear through me."

Before I can assure Rue it's not a problem...she leans over and gives me a little kiss on the cheek. My chest feels very warm right now. Like a sunburn from being on the beach too long, but...no pain, just a very nice feeling. I try to say thank you, but I can't get the words out right.

Rue just nods, as if to say she understands what I mean She lays down on her side of the 'bed area', ready to sleep. I look at her for a moment, and smile. I have no idea what Finnick meant in his letter, but...I wouldn't mind staying close to Rue.

I settle down, smiling a little. As I start to drift off, I think of Katniss. I think...if she saw what just happened, she would have smiled.

I'll never forget her. I'm certain that Rue won't either.

Poor Primrose...

* * *

 **END OF DAY 7...**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Glimmer (District 1 Female)**

 **Clove (District 2 Female)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Urchin (District 4 Male)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Rammy (District 10 Male)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

8th- **Katniss (District 12 Female) -** Speared in the stomach by Marvel, and bled out.

9th- **Marvel (District 1 Male) -** Poisoned by Urchin's tribute token.

10th- **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)** \- Impaled by shrapnel propelled via explosions.

11th- **Thresh (District 11 Male)** \- Thrown off a cliff by Foxface and broke neck.

12th- **Peeta (District 12 Male)** \- Leg cut by Cato with a sword, and bled out.

13th- **Cato (District 2 Male)** \- Stabbed with a throwing knife covered in nightlock juice.

14th- **Marina (District 4 Female)** \- Beaten by careers and neck crushed by Glimmer

15th- **Jason (District 6 Male)** \- Tripped and then slashed to death with a scythe by Cato.

16th- **Nettle (District 7 Female)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

17th- **Sparky (District 5 Male)** \- Pinned to a crate and stabbed in the abdomen with a knife by Glimmer.

18th- **Sickle (District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove.

19th- **Wood (District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

20th- **Miller (District 9 Male)** \- Knife thrown into back by Clove

21st- **Tamora (District 6 Female)** \- Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer

22nd- **Gadget (District 3 Female)** \- Slashed in the forehead with a sickle by Sparky.

23rd- **Sable (District 10 Female)** \- Skull hit with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico (District 8 Male) -** Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Marvel:** I'll admit, I think I underused Marvel a bit. I mean, with the fact we are only seeing what Urchin sees and how he is logically not going to hunt the Careers it makes sense we'd see less of Marvel, but I still think that in retrospect I could have used him more. But even though he was mainly a 'number' for the Career Pack, I think his death scene sure left an impact! He is the boy who extinguished the Girl on Fire...and through his own arrogance and pleasure in kicking his victims while they are down, he poisoned himself by a tribute token of all things! Even the Game-Makers are not perfect, and they will not be happy this happened, _**at all**_. And so, with a small role but a big plot impact, Marvel has fallen.

 **Katniss:** With somebody else as the lead and many things changing, not even Katniss was safe from death. :( But I loved writing for the Girl on Fire. It just felt so natural, her role within the plot as the big sister figure and leader of the alliance. My logic is that given she is so protective of Prim and Rue … why not Urchin as well? After all, he's just as young as the two girls are, so I feel Katniss would be willing to watch out for him as well. Katniss played her role and went down stopping Marvel from killing Urchin and Rue...so with her fire extinguished, a void has been left that will be felt. What that void entails though...well, you'll all find out sooner or later. :o


	8. Day 8: A Change In The Rulebook

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** I'm honestly very surprised I was able to get this chapter done so quickly. Writing for a new fandom really is getting my creative juices flowing! The feedback you've all given me is highly appreciated, so a big thank you to all of you for your words, both praising and constructive. I welcome all of it. :) If I keep going as I am in terms of typing speed and motivation, this story may be finished either at the end of this month, or early next month. I may be getting busy the next few days, but hopefully I can still find the time to sit down and write. Not much else to say, so I'll stop rambling here. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Mrrrmmm, what's that sound? Make it stop…

Wait, that sounds like...painting. Huh? What's going on?

I open my eyes and sit up, the blanket falling off me, and I glance around. I'm in the den, there's no signs anybody had arrived during the night, the supplies are right where they were left...all is at it should be.

...Where's Rue?

Suddenly, I do not feel the slightest bit sleepy anymore. Putting on my backpack as quickly as I can managed I crawl out of the den. Before I can call for Rue, my voice dies in my throat. She's just over there. Getting up, I approach her.

"Good morning," I say. "How long have you been awake?"

"Only fifteen minutes," says Rue. She's painting mud onto a tree with her hands for some reason. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have the past few days," I reply. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Well, I was thinking...I know, funny, right?" Rue says, giggling. "You see, the fish markings you put on the trees helped us find them, but...they might let the others find them too. And so, I'm covering up all the markings."

Now that Rue has said this, I realise it's a miracle that nobody found us last night. Wordlessly, I pick up some mud and begin covering up every marking. Rue has already made quick work of concealing most of them, but the sooner we get this done the better. After all, not much could be worse than being found by both Glimmer and Clove during the night, or sooner.

Wait a second. Mud…

"You know what mud means, right?" I ask as soon as the last tree is covered.

"It'll be harder to get around?" Rue guesses.

"Well...yes." I admit. "But, if there's mud then there must be water. There might be a water source nearby."

"That, or it just rained during the night," Rue says at she looks up at the sky. Cloudy weather today.

"Maybe, but we'll need water sooner or later. The water I have won't last forever," I say seriously. "I remember a few years back...well, you saw the Games in the desert Arena, right?"

"I had nightmares for weeks. My little siblings had them for longer," Rue says, barely above a whisper. "You're right. Let's go find some water."

"And hopefully breakfast too," I add. We both glance around in silence for a few moments. "So, which direction? The lake is a ways that way, but so is the Cornucopia, and we'll be in big trouble if anybody else sees us."

"How about over there, beyond that cliff? There might be a way down there," Rue says, looking hopeful. "C'mon, let's go!"

Rue runs ahead, and I follow behind. If we can find a drinkable water source, we can stay hiding here for as long as the Gamemakers allow...hopefully a few days...and that means we can avoid the Careers until they are weaker and fatigued. Katniss said she shot Clove in her hand...and if that was her dominant hand, maybe the two of us could take her on, if she comes at us?

Thresh died at the base of that cliff...I'll try to focus on Rue. I can't break down now, not this near the end.

* * *

 **(A bit of time passes…)**

* * *

The area at the base of the cliff is quite expansive. Full of rocky hills with only a little bit of grass. Truly, this seems like an area of the Arena that Tributes were not expected to spend much time in. I don't think that there will be much here, but I don't mind hanging out in this area. After all, nobody seems to be out here except myself and Rue.

Rue has gone over a few of the nearby hills, so I am alone. But after a week in the Arena, and now the eight day...I don't mind it as much. Being alone means nobody is likely to cut my throat. I'm certainly not going to stab myself. All there is right now is safety...and the search for a water source. I've been following the trail of limited plant-life for a minute or so, as plants grow near water, though so far the only thing of any note I found was a mushroom. I'm not hungry enough to risk eating it.

"There has to be something around here," I say to myself. It's more hope than logic that drives my words. "More than just a dry bush."

I give the bush next to me a little kick. Maybe something meaty will run out of it?

A few drops of water fly off of it.

I quickly feel myself getting very focused. Water is nearby, and as the ground is so dry I doubt it rained last night. Perhaps there had been a spruce closer to our den, but we're here now...may as well investigate.

Much to my relief, it's not long until I find the water. The stream is small, and gently flows through a small, rocky creak. It goes on into the distance...maybe past the forcefield? I gently cup my hands in the water, bringing a small amount of it to my lips. It tastes...lacking, but it seems to be safe to drink. Ok, from there the cliff is...over there, and our den just beyond it. Looks like staying here will work out just fine.

I take off my backpack and take two empty bottles from it. It doesn't take long to fill them up, but just as I cap the second bottle I hear something just to my right. I instantly look that way, but...nothing is there. I narrow my eyes nervously as I look back to the stream.

Lacey is in front of my, looking into my eyes.

I let out a short scream as I fall backwards. I hope Rue won't hear that and comment on it…

"Hello~!" Lacey says, looking oddly cheerful for somebody who has been in an Arena of death for longer than a week. "What's up?"

"Don't _do_ that!" I exclaim, getting back up on my knees. "Try doing that to Clove or Glimmer, see where it gets you."

"It'd get me out of here faster," Lacey says. I can't say she's wrong, exactly. "So, how are you? Sad about, well, the Girl on Fire being extinguished? I sure would be."

"It was a hard day," I say, closing my eyes. Katniss…

"But at least Marvel is gone too!" Lacey says, her smile almost as wide as her entire face. "Wonder how he died...do you know?"

"Uh...let's just say it was a first for the Games, and leave it at that," I say, looking down and to the side. "...Are you here to fight?"

"Nope, just water," says Lacey. She pauses to dunk her head down and sip a mouthful...reminds me of home, as some people do that in the sea if they are poor and desperate… "I think we should make a trade. Yeah, yeah?"

"Um...what kind of trade?" I reply, feeling cautious.

"Well...I do not have a bottle to hold any water," says Lacey, pouting a bit. "You seem to have more than one. If you give me one, I could give you something in return...you know, make it worth your while."

"Um, ok, uh...what do you have to give me?" I ask. Lacey is...hard to predict, so it could be something very good or very bad.

Lacey grins again, looking big and grand.

"I present to you..." Lacey begins, reaching into her pocket. "...A half eaten can of corn!"

Lacey holds up the can as though it were a priceless pearl of the sea. Maybe it's not much, but I gaze at it...corn is nice, and with a water source near our den, myself and Rue need food more than anything else. The corn would be a good start. And, I guess we could survive with one less bottle.

Lacey gazes at me, her smile not faltering. I nod, and pass over the bottle, though I do not let go of it until the can of corn is in my hand. I won't let myself be tricked.

Lacey hugs the water bottle like it were a teddy bear, and then chugs some water.

"Thanks Urchin! Good luck not getting your throat slit and drowning on your own blood! Bye-bye!" Lacey says, smiling sweetly. It reminds me of something I heard citizens of the Capital say on TV, 'sweet enough to cause a cavity'. Strange.

With a wave, Lacey sprints off without looking back. She soon goes over a hill and then disappears as she goes down the other side. Will I ever see her again?...Maybe it'd be better if I did not. I'm not sure if I could bring myself to kill her.

I sniff the corn, and smile. It may be a bit soggy, but the scent and sight of it makes my mouth water a little bit. I think there's enough corn in the can for both myself and Rue to have one mouthful each. Not a bad trade.

"Urchin! Where are you?!" Rue yells from somewhere behind me. "Come here! I found something interesting!"

I quickly fill up the last of the bottles, cap them and then I'm on my feet. Ok, Rue's voice came from...that way. Without pause, I jog off in the direction my best friend currently is.

* * *

 **(One minute later…)**

* * *

Rue is sitting on a rock as I approach. She's looking straight ahead of her, and at her feet lays a dead animal. I think it's a Groosling. Rue glances back and smiles at me, waving me over. I sit down beside her and she points ahead.

"Look. Do you see it too?" Rue asks me.

I peer carefully ahead. All I can see is a large amount of trees in the distance at the other side of a field. Wait, hang on...what was that? Did I just see...a wisp in mid air?

"...I saw a wisp. What is it?" I ask.

"It's the Forcefield," says Rue. "We're right at the edge of the Arena."

Hearing this makes me inch myself back slightly. I've heard if somebody were to touch the Forcefield they'd be blasted backwards...with their heart stopped.

"We should go back. That thing would fry us if we touch it," I say, my tone cautious. "I saw Lacey back there...I traded her a bottle of water for half a can of corn. So...we have lunch, sort of."

"Ooo, yummy!" Rue cheers. "Oooo, but don't you want some meat to go with that?"

"The Groosling?" I say. "But how do we cook it? A fire just seems way too risky."

"...We won't need one," Rue says, smirking a cute little smirk. "Watch this. Stand back."

I quickly get myself behind the rock, ready to duck if I have to. Rue stands to the side of me, holding the Groosling as she faces the Forcefield. For a moment she stands still.

"Here's how girl from 11 cooks her food!" Says Rue, giggling as she throws the Groosling towards the Forcefield and instantly ducks down.

The Groosling is blasted back over our heads a moment or so later, now smoky and crispy, and lands a short distance away. It...actually smells delicious!

Rue picks up the cooked Groosling and smiles. She sits on the rock and pats the spot next to her. I probably blush a bit as I sit down next to her. We share the Groosling and corn in silence for a few minutes.

"...I wish we could both go home, and be friends...forever." Rue says quietly. "Is that strange?"

"...If it is, then I must be too. I feel the exact same," I say, trying to smile.

" **ATTENTION TRIBUTES, ATTENTION**!"

We both look up to the sky, our meal forgotten for a few moments. That's Claudius Templesmith, the Announcer of the Games. It's a very rare occurrence when an announcement is made, besides to present the winner at the end...what could it be? In past Games, it's almost never been anything good…

" **THERE HAS BEEN A RULE CHANGE. THE RULE CALLING FOR A SINGLE VICTOR HAS BEEN...SUSPENDED. NOW, THERE MAY BE TWO VICTORS...** _ **IF**_ **THEY ARE BOTH THE LAST TWO TRIBUTES ALIVE AND ARE THE SAME AGE, IN YEARS, WHEN THIS OCCURS. GOOD LUCK TRIBUTES, AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!** "

We are both silent for several long moments, our faces blank and stunned. We slowly turn towards each other with wide eyes.

"...My birthday is not until a week before the next reaping day," I say, my choice light and shaky with hope.

Slowly, a big smile appears on Rues face. It fits her very well indeed.

"...Mine isn't until the twentieth of January," Rue says, her hands practically shaking.

We look at each for just a few more seconds before we both cheer, squealing in glee. We can go home! We can both go home! We're...we're gonna be ok!

If there is any kind of God out there, thank you to them, thank you to them so much…

We both cheer jumping up and joining our hands, dancing around in a circle. We probably look ridiculous, but for once I do not care, and neither does Rue. All we care about is that we'll be making it out with our lives and our best friend. We're nearly crying in happiness, smiles on our faces that I did not know were possible.

"Urchin...we're gonna be alright!" Rue squees, throwing her arms around me. "We're safe...we're safe..."

"Almost. We still have five other people left," I remind her.

"True...what do you think caused this rule change?" Rue asks, a finger on her chin and her eyes wide in thought. Adorable…

"You know what?" I say. "...It doesn't matter, because we're gonna be ok!"

I hug Rue, picking her up into a little spin. She giggles and laughs in glee. Once I set her down, we both just look at each other, smiling.

"...Katniss won't be dying in vain after all," Rue says, looking wistful. "Shall we go back to our den?"

"We have the water we need. Let's go," I reply, nodding.

We walk back in the direction of our den, smiles on our faces. Maybe, just maybe...I can let myself feel optimistic. As we smile at each other, I've felt the happiest I have in so long.

It feels _**good**_.

* * *

 **(Some time passes…)**

* * *

It's...amazing really, what a bit of good news can do. We may both be exhausted from the Games, and hurting for our fallen friends...but now, hope has come back into our hearts. Maybe that sounds a little silly, but it's how we feel. There may still be five other tributes left, most of them dangerous, but here we are already talking of going home.

"My family is probably worried sick about me...I hope they're alright. But, I know they're watching, cheering for me...having people rooting for me, it helps," Rue says from beside me. "When we move into the Victor's Village I'm gonna have a feast and a party for us, every single day! And, everybody in the District is invited! ...You happy to be going home too?"

"I am. And...now, I actually really, really believe that I will make it back," I say truthfully. I even smile. "I'm gonna have a pool built at my house for sure. Swimming helps me relax...I bet I'll be swimming a _lot_ after this Game is over."

"...When I come to visit, could you reach me how to swim? There's no water to swim in back in 11, and I've always wondered what it's like..." Rue trails off, looking at me hopefully.

I smile, nodding as I pat her shoulder.

"It'd be a pleasure," I assure her. "But, it'll be different...going home. Not the same as it was before."

"True. We'll be rich, and survivors," Rue says in agreement. "Plus, people will talk of us a lot more now, huh?"

"Well, yes," I agree. "But...when we go home...Thresh and Marina won't be coming back with us. Well, not outside of a casket at least."

Rue is silent, no doubt her heart going out for Thresh. I'd like to think that...if not for that tracker-jacker incident, maybe we could have been friends. Or, as close to it as we could have been. He didn't strike me as a bad guy.

"I knew his family, a little. I feel so bad for his sister and Grandma...I'll do what I can for them. Invite them to a nice party, maybe have them over for dinner...I wish nobody had to die," Rue says, closing her eyes.

"I think we all wish that, at least several times every week," I reply, bowing my head in agreement. "We were lucky enough that we might both win now. I won't push my luck and wish for the dead to be bought back."

Rue nods silently.

"So...what was she like? Marina, I mean," Rue asks. "I was there when she...well, I never really knew her."

My gut tightens a little. It's been days since I thought about Marina...that makes me feel bad. But, maybe now would be a good time to talk of her. To pay my respects to her.

"Marina was a good girl...tough and knew what she wanted, getting it her way, but...she was tender and sweet too. She babysat Ula sometimes, and on rare occasions we ended up fishing on the same boat. She was...well, she was popular, back in 4. Not a celebrity or somebody with any power, but...people loved her, and she loved them...she did have seven boyfriends throughout the last year, I think," I say, looking up at the sky. If only they would show her face one last time. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'll really miss her. In those few days in the Capital before...this...we become close."

"Just like I did with Thresh," Rue says. She sounds like she understands.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, but soon a voice breaks it...and it belongs to neither of us.

"I wonder who got Fire Girl. I should thank them...bitch shot my hand," says an angry sounding voice. "Though, whoever it was also stole my kill...well, they're dead either way, so it's whatever. I just want to stab somebody soon."

"I hope you don't mean me!" says another voice...Glimmer! "Let's leave that for the top two, yeah?"

"Sure, probably," says the first voice...oh, yeah, that's Clove. "But, that rule change...strange, yeah? All the more reason to hunt for the kids, right?"

"As if I needed anymore reasons!" Says Glimmer. I think she is probably smirking right now. "I'll find them, and then they'll _die_. Highlight of the Game, yes, no?"

"A corpse is always a highlight," Clove replies. "They won't be smiling for much longer. Kids never win."

Rue is very still, and so am I. We barely make a sound...the Careers are very near, and if they find us, we're dead. We'd have no chance. She takes my hand, and I automatically squeeze it gently. Our breathing light, we stay quiet and listen.

"True...but with this rule change, they might think they have a chance," Glimmers says. I get the idea she might be crossing her arms in a huff. "Does the rule even apply to anybody else? Urrgh, Marvel had one job. _One job_! Do not get killed. Some Career."

"Well, I won't weep. Kinda makes my odds better that he's dead," Clove snickers. "And you know...if what Weldar said a few days ago is true, he officially turns fifteen tonight at ten. If he can live that long, I may decide not to slit his throat."

"Oooo, that mean you gonna slit mine?" Gimmer teases.

"Mmmmm, that does sound tempting," Clove replies. Career banter is so weird… "But we still have the little ones, the girl from 8 and the boy from 10 to kill first."

"Sounds fun," Glimmers says, though she sounds annoyed. "Would be more fun if _Ankles_ hadn't stolen my sword. Urrgh, I hope somebody sponsors me something good soon."

"It'd be pretty costly by now," Clove teases. "C'mon, this way. Maybe somebody is hiding out by the lake."

"And if not, hopefully the Game-Makers send somebody near us," Glimmer adds. "I may have no weapon...but whatever, I can break a neck or if all else fails just punch them."

"Heh, brutal," Clove says, most likely with one of those 'Career Smirks' the older kids back home talk about in hushed whispers.

The two Careers leave, their voices soon vanishing from our ears. But, it's ten minutes later until we dare to breath at our normal volume and say anything at all.

"Guess it's not just us who benefit from this rule change," Rue says after a while.

"Yeah..." I agree softly. "And it seems to...have a small drawback. People are gonna be hunting for us even more now..."

Rue puts a hand on my shoulder. She seems to be trying to put on a brave face, one brave enough for us both.

"They cant kill us if they cannot catch us," Rue says confidently. "They didn't find us then, and now they're far away."

"Hopefully next time, if there is a next time, we'll be just as lucky," I say, nodding. "So...what do we do now?"

"I guess we let the clock tick by, until something happens...like us hearing a cannon," Rue says.

I pass Rue a bottle of water, and hold one for myself. We sit back, and do exactly what she suggested.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It's the middle of the afternoon now. Maybe a bit past 4? I can't say for certain, but the day is definitely getting on a bit now. Long enough that we're both feeling hungry.

And so, that's why we're now looking for food in the forest. No parachutes have come down, and by now even sending food would be pricey, so we're on the hunt. The results...well, um, the hunt isn't over yet, right? Eheheh…

"Ooo, berry bush!" Rue calls. "...Nevermind, it's Nightlock!"

I may not be a fan of berries, but that variety...yeah, I don't think I'd ever be that desperate. I'm not hopeless. Though, some years people have lost hope from the start. I heard a story once about a tribute from 9 who was weak and her odds were 50-1...she decided to save herself from what would have probably been a very painful death and jumped off her pedestal the second she was launched into the Arena. I won't lie, I small part of me had been tempted...but I didn't get to where I am now by losing hope. I got this far by hiding, mainly.

I can see Mockingjays in the trees. As I look at them, they look right back.

"...I wonder what they taste like," I say to myself. "Hmm, maybe I could get one with the throwing knife?"

I nod to myself, setting down my backpack and taking out the double ended dagger. It looks so sharp, you could get cut just looking at it. Well...maybe not, but trust me, it's sharp.

"Urchin! Found something!" Rue calls out to me.

The birds can wait. Weapon still in my hand, I put my backpack back on and lightly jog to where I know Rue is. She kneels by a large bush, larger than the others nearby, and is carefully picking berries from it. They're red...hmm, I know I've seen those before. What were they called again?

"Look, raspberries. Back in 11, these are delicacies," Rue says, smiling. "I know you don't like fruit, but...well, why not try one? They are kind of all we have."

I may be a picky eater, but I'm no fool. I accept Rue's offer, eating a small mouthful of the berries. Not...exactly tasty, but far from the worst thing I've ever had. Maybe I could grow to like these over time? For all I know, we may end up being here for another week if things go slowly enough.

We kneel side by side, picking berries carefully. Rue shows me which ones to avoid...the ones less grown, or the ones with impurities. We may have enough here to last us until tomorrow morning. Maybe we'll be down to just six tributes by then? Glimmer, Clove and Weldar are all ones to watch out for after all, and neither Rammy nor Lacey have a team mate or steady ally…

I'm just about to take hold of a big, juicy raspberry that, even if tasting a bit sour, looks visually pleasing, when something hisses. I instantly leap back, dropping the berries. I reach for my knife, as right now it's best to assume anything could be a threat, just as a small snake lunges out from the bush.

"Owww!" Rue squeals, falling back onto her bum. "Owww..."

No, no, no, no, NO, NO, _**NO**_!

I quickly stab the snake, which is a very nasty shade of pink and yellow, a good dozen or so times. The snake, animal or mutt I do not know, is dead, but Rue has been bitten. I kneel beside her quickly.

"Are you ok?" I ask, my voice pained. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a bit..." Rue says, wincing. "It's not nasty, but...it feels funny. And no funny ha-ha."

We both go silent in usion. That snake could have been poisonous…

"We need to get back to the den. Now," I say seriously.

"Yeah, good plan. Let's go," Rue says, trying to get up. I gently stop her.

"We don't know if the snake was poisonous or not. Until it does, don't move about too much, it'd make any poison in you spread faster," I say as a warning.

"How do you know that?" Rue asks. "I don't remember any station teaching that."

"Mags told me. She said her Games had a lot of snakes hiding about," I reply. My heart is pounding. If Rue has actually been poisoned...no, I can't think bout that. Not when a happy ending is so close…

"Mags sounds nice," Rue says, still managing to smile. "So, uh, how am I getting back if Dr Urchin won't let me walk?"

I respond by very gently picking Rue up, holding her in a way my dad calls 'bridal style'. The name makes me blush a bit, but I have to be serious now.

"I'll carry you. It's not far away," I say. And, thank goodness for that…

"What a lovely ride!" Rue says cheerfully. "I'll keep an eye out for anymore mean animals."

With all my stuff packed away, and my team mate in my arms, I set off. I try to keep up a quick pace, but not too quick. Dropping Rue would do neither of us any favours.

* * *

 **(A few hours later…)**

* * *

I didn't want to believe it. I prayed that it would not be true. But...it seems that the nasty snake was poisonous.

Thankfully, it does not seem to be in any way fast acting, but Rue seems off already...and her small body will probably make the, um, 'job' go quicker. Rue's face is a little paler than normal, and a brief touch of my hand to her forehead showed she has a bit of a temperature. I'm in no way an expert, or a novice, with medicine...but it has to be poison. What else could bring this on?

And so, here we are in our den. We lay side by side, huddled under the blanket. It's cold outside, with rain falling down. Normally...this would be rather nice, a gentle way to bond. But seeing Rue looking sick, and tired...I feel afraid. I have no idea how long it would take for this poison to claim my best friend's life, but I have no doubt it'd be quicker than the time it'd take for five cannons to sound.

What are we going to do now…?

"You know...this is nice," Rue says quietly. "It's...kinda like a sleepover, huh?"

"Makes it almost like we're just normal children." I say softly.

"When we get home, we could be," Rue says. I wish I had her unbreakable optimism…

"That sounds really nice," I reply. I'll try to keep my mood up, for her sake. "Mrrrm, I'm hungry..."

"Same. But, at least we're not thirsty," she says, trying to keep us both happy, I can tell. "We should be glad for the things that are not going wrong. Me and my siblings play that game whenever we feel a little sad."

"...I like the sound of that game," I say, looking into Rue's eyes. I can see she looks off in them. "But, how are we going to help you...a poison cure would cost sponsors a fortune..."

"...We'll need to hope," Rue says, softly. "It got us this far, huh?"

I respond by gently hugging we. I smile as she return it.

" **ATTENTION TRIBUTES, ATTENTION**."

We both freeze and, after sharing a brief glance, look up. Of course, we only see the underside of the tree, but we're more focused on what Claudius has to say. What could it be?...And, has there ever been two announcements in one day before?

" **AS A REWARD FOR SURVIVING TO THE FINAL SEVEN, THERE WILL BE A FEAST HELD AT THE CORNUCOPIA TOMORROW AT DAWN**."

Feasts...truly, the biggest gamble of the Games. You're nearly at the end...and something good may be offered. Do you risk it and die near the end, or do you go refuse to go and later fall victim to somebody who will then be armed much better than you are? One year long ago that my dad told me about, three people died fighting over a small bowl of stew...an the person who got it died soon after because the stew was poisoned…

I may be hungry, but I won't go. It's simply not worth it. I don't know if Claudius is watching me specifically, but I shake my head a little.

" **NOW HOLD ON. SOME OF YOU MAY ALREADY BE REFUSING MY INVITATION. BUT, EACH OF YOU NEEDS SOMETHING...DESPERATELY. YOU WILL ALL FIND THAT SOMETHING AT THE FEAST IN A BAG MARKED WITH YOUR DISTRICT NUMBER. PERHAPS SOME AMONG YOU COULD DO WITHOUT, BUT FOR SOME OF YOU...THIS COULD BE YOUR LAST CHANCE. THIS WILL BE THE FINAL ANNOUNCEMENT. GOOD LUCK TRIBUTES, AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR** **FAVOUR**!"

A whole minute of silence passes. Something we desperately need, and for some of us it may be the last chance…

I'm going.

The medicine Rue needs, it's sure to be there. I just have to go straight in, and straight out, and grab my bag while I'm at it. How hard could it be…?

"No," Rue says, looking me in the eyes. "Don't go. Please..."

"But you need that medicine. You heard Claudius…for some, _you_ , it may be the last chance..." I say, pleading in my tone. "I just have to run in and out. The only problem is the long walk, that's all."

"And the other tributes," Rue says, that firm tone of hers coming back. "There'd be a backpack for each District, like every Feast. Urchin, even if I stay here...that means it's you and the other _five_. We're _all_ from different Districts."

A free for all with both Careers, Weldar with his bow-gun, and Rammy...oh, and Lacey...that would be tough…

"Some may not show up for the same reasons you're telling to me," I insist. "And even if they do...I'm small, and fast...I could hide, or flee. They might attack each other first."

"And what if they don't?" Rue asks. She gently hugs me. "Please Urchin...please, don't get yourself killed for me..."

I want to keep on arguing, but I can't. I can't, as soon as I look into those eyes…

"...Ok...I'll stay," I say laying back down. "Maybe...maybe all five of them wil lgo down in the Feast? It's...not impossible."

"Exactly," Rue says softly. "Come on…let's lie down…let time pass..."

We lay down, and resume gently huddling and trying to keep warm. But all the while, The Feast remains on my mind. More than hunger. I keep repeating in my head what Claudius had said.

Last chance…

* * *

 **(Later that night…)**

* * *

I think it's about Midnight now, but I lie, unable to slumber. I got some sleep, but right now I feel wide awake once more. Rue shivers a little, her face pale as she sleeps. It's obvious the poison is spreading. Maybe it won't kill her for a day or two...but time has a habit of passing quickly when I wish it would not.

The Anthem played ages ago, before I slept, and nobody died today. It'd be me against five other, bigger tributes. But if I do not go somebody else will take Rue's bag, or destroy it to increase their own odds. Either way, it'd be bad.

Based on the time it is, and how far across the Arena the Cornucopia it is...if I set off within the next half an hour, I'd arrive a little before the Feast starts. The rain has stopped now, and some of the others may be sleepy. But if I die, Rue will as well…

It's her last chance though…

I wring my hands together, and look at Rue. She seems in pain within her sleep.

The answer is clear. I'm going.

I carefully look through my backpack, making sure I have all my weapons and enough supplies for the journey. Once my backpack is on, I gently lay the full length of the blanket over Rue. I write out the word 'Feast' with my finger in the dirt. I creepy my way out of the den. Once out, I look back. The den is hidden from sight, and unlikely to be found by anybody. I hold one of my knives, the curved dagger, and grip the handle tightly.

"For the team, the Tiny Two," I say, running a hand through my curls.

I run, and run, and run. The sooner I get there the better. As I jog through the dark, silent forest I glance up at the stars.

Even in a place full of danger, the night sky looks beautiful. Of course, nothing can beat the stars that shine down over the sea in District 4.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 8…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Glimmer (District 1 Female)**

 **Clove (District 2 Female)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Urchin (District 4 Male)**

 **Lacey (District 8 Female)**

 **Rammy (District 10 Male)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

8th- **Katniss (District 12 Female) -** Speared in the stomach by Marvel, and bled out.

9th- **Marvel (District 1 Male) -** Poisoned by Urchin's tribute token.

10th- **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)** \- Impaled by shrapnel propelled via explosions.

11th- **Thresh (District 11 Male)** \- Thrown off a cliff by Foxface and broke neck.

12th- **Peeta (District 12 Male)** \- Leg cut by Cato with a sword, and bled out.

13th- **Cato (District 2 Male)** \- Stabbed with a throwing knife covered in nightlock juice by Urchin.

14th- **Marina (District 4 Female)** – Beaten up by careers and neck crushed by Glimmer

15th- **Jason (District 6 Male)** \- Tripped and then slashed to death with a scythe by Cato.

16th- **Nettle (District 7 Female)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

17th- **Sparky (District 5 Male)** \- Pinned to a crate and stabbed in the abdomen with a knife by Glimmer.

18th- **Sickle (District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove.

19th- **Wood (District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

20th- **Miller (District 9 Male)** \- Knife thrown into back by Clove

21st- **Tamora (District 6 Female)** \- Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer

22nd- **Gadget (District 3 Female)** \- Slashed in the forehead with a sickle by Sparky.

23rd- **Sable (District 10 Female)** \- Skull hit with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico (District 8 Male) -** Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

Nobody died this time, but the chapter sure wasn't lacking action or plot, I'd say! Naturally, with Urchin from 4 and Rue from 11, the 'same district' rule clearly would not work. So...why not make the rule for those the same age? And a the current time, Weldar is now 15, so the rule applies to him and Clove too! :o All this, and Rue is poisoned! What's gonna happen in the Games now? Well...the Feast is next, and it will have more attendees than the canon one did...


	9. Day 9: The Red Feast

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** I don't know how I got this one done so fast, but I guess sometimes I surprise even myself! Plus, being unable to sleep leaves me with more free hours than I would normally have, and I always write my best when sleepy :D If any of you can guess what inspired the title of this chapter, then you'll have an idea of the sort of stuff we're in for thus time! :o Also, as Hot Water is coming towards its end sooner than later, now is the time I shall be dropped clues as to who the next protagonist of The Nameless Chronicles will be. Every chapter from now until the end of the story I will give you all a clue here at the start that will help you figure out who is the next tribute to have their tale told. Keep in mind, I am going by the movie continuity with these hints. And thus:

 **Hint #1:** This tribute died during the Cornucopia Bloodbath.

* * *

The early morning air fills my nose, and the birds are chirping. If blood was not going to stain the ground around the Cornucopia soon, I'd call it a peaceful morning. Even the weather is pleasant, with sunrise probably only ten minutes away.

Once again, I find myself kneeling amongst the bushes at the forest perimeter that surrounds the clearing...it seems to be becoming something resembling a pattern. I got here about an hour ago and ended up sleeping for thirty minutes. Thankfully, I'm still alive.

The Feast has not started yet, and I cannot see anybody else. It makes me feel better about the chances of my plan...straight in, and straight out. All I need to do is run up, grab the two bags, and then run to the other side of the clearing and not stop until this area is far behind me. I bet I'll be chased, but if they cannot catch me they cannot kill me.

I've been telling myself those words like a mantra for fifteen minutes now…

Clove and Weldar are the ones I really need to be scared of and keep away from. They're made for ranged combat...how fitting they're the other team. Hopefully Rammy will see them as a threat to his own life more than I am and he'll axe them before me.

Though, nobody _has_ to attend a Feast. Perhaps I'll be the only one here? Then I could get all of the supplies or Rue and me. We'd hold all the cards. That'd be amazing!

I shake my head, as I know that is not going to happen. I look up at the sky...it's brighter now.

"Not much longer," I say quietly, slowly getting myself into a starting position for my sprint.

Though, what if the others run out right away?...I'll give it a minute, just in case.

Soon enough the first rays of the sunrise are cast upon the clearing. Even so, it's still not very bright out. Dawn of a new day, and not a sunny one.

...But certainly a bloody one…

"There it is," I say quietly, starring ahead. I feel even hungrier now, knowing that food will be coming soon.

Well, if I'm alive to eat it anyway.

The ground right in front of the Cornucopia opens up. For a moment, nothing happens. But, the moment passes quickly and a table rises out from the ground, covered in what seems to be a fancy white cloth. Looking at the table, it seems like the one Mags has at her house...ah, I fondly remember the time she invited some of us at school over to dinner. Good times…

On the table are seven duffle bags, arranged in a row with District 1's bag at the left and working up through the numbers towards the right, ending with Rue's bag. It looks like on the menu of the Feast this year are seven 'dishes'.

A tall, thin Avocado Green bag with a 1 on it.

A small Rust Red bag with a 2 on it.

A medium sized Mustard Yellow bag with a 3 on it.

A big, fat Seastorm Blue bag with a 4 on it. Mine.

A small and wide Goldenrod Yellow bag with an 8 on it.

A medium sized Fole Grass Grey bag with a 10 on it.

A small Chocolate Brown bag with an 11 on it. That's for Rue. It's the reason I am here.

The seconds tick by at a snail's pace as I stay here in my cover, waiting for the minute I am allowing myself. I silently count down the seconds, waiting for somebody, anybody really, to come out. But it seems like they have the same plan as me...wait for somebody else to make the first move.

Normally, I'd keep hiding until everybody else was gone, one way or the other, but every second I spend waiting here is an extra second the poison is working its way through Rue's body.

I can't waste time.

Without anymore hesitation I leap up and out of the bushes, sprinting towards the table by the Cornucopia. I'm getting closer and closer at a rapid pace. I yank the my big bag off the table and into my hands. I'm just about to grab Rue's bag when somebody grabs me from behind, throwing me to the ground.

Just like two days ago, I find myself looking up at Rammy. I can only let out a small whimper at the sight of him...mainly his face, as he looks to have scars from something and they look like they may be slightly infected. Did a mutt get him?

"I told you the offer was only good once," Rammy says, his axe in hand. "Sorry son, but I-AAACK!"

I don't even let Rammy finish, kicking him hard in his ankle while he speaks. I seem to have hit him hard as he kneels over for a moment, cursing. I run past him, reaching out for Rue's bag, but he grabs me despite his pain and throws me to the ground. I try to get myself back up, but he presses a foot upon my back.

"I've dealt with animals more shy for the slaughter than you," Rammy says, no doubt raising his axe. "Goodb-HEY!"

I crane my neck, looking upwards as best as I can. Lacey has arrived, and she's grabbed her bag as well as Rammy's.

"Bye-bye!" Lacey says in a jittery tone. "Good luck Urchin, you'll need it!"

Suddenly moving becomes a lot easier and I get up to my feet. Rammy has caught up to Lacey in seconds and now they are fighting over the bags. Rammy clearly has the upper hand here, but Lacey is refusing to let go. I quickly grab Rue's bag, but pause for a moment. The Careers might be closing in, and Rammy could throw his axe at me if I try to run.

"Um...I'll just go over here," I say quietly as I back myself into the Cornucopia and crouch down, hopefully not looking easy to spot.

This is almost exactly like the Cornucopia Bloodbath when the games began, with me inside the horn of plenty, trying to hide and wait out the action. But rather than seeing Cato kill the boy from 6, Jason I think his name was, I now see Rammy gaining the upper hand on Lacey...I want to help her, but I can't get myself killed. Then Rue will die too. I shuffle back slightly, waiting to make my move. If the Careers move in and start attacking them, I'll slip out and run.

Rammy throws Lacey down onto the table. She loses her grip on both bags, which fall right in front of the mouth of the Cornucopia, not too far from me. I eye them...I may not need them 'desperately' but even so, I am very tempted to grab them.

I hear a distant yell, maybe from the very edge of the clearing, but my focus remains on the two in front of me. Lacey yells, kicking and even spitting right into Rammy's eye. He flinches, but raises his axe.

"Let me go!" Lacey pleads. "I have corn! Eighteen years olds love corn, right?"

"...Aye, I do," Rammy says, closing his eyes for a moment.

And just like that, in a swift instant he brings the axe down on Lacey, hitting her in her forehead. I close my eyes and almost puke at the sound it makes. I swallow my bile, telling myself that at least Lacey went out without any pain. She was, really, not a bad girl…

Nobody else has arrived, and now Rammy is looking at me once again.

Crap!

Rammy rounds the table, the white cloth now stained red with Lacey's blood as she lays there, lifeless. I quickly get on the move, going around the opposite side of the table that Rammy is on. For a few moments it goes on like this, me at one side and him at the other, both of us making movements to fake out the other before one of us truly makes a run for it.

"Just accept it, it'll be less painful for both of us that way," Rammy says, staring into my eyes. "We both know that even if you get away from here you ain't winning the 'finale' the Game-Makers have in store."

"I might not win it, but I will survive it," I reply, trying not to show how scared out of my mind I am.

We both continue this for a few moments, me making movements and Rammy quickly blocking me off. Without warning he lunges forwards, knocking Lacey's corpse off the now bloodied table along with the unclaimed bags, and swings his axe down. I yelp as I fall backwards to the ground, the axe hitting thin air where my head had been a second ago.

Rammy leaps over the table and lands on both feet before me. I get up right before he gets his bearings and try to run, but an intense pain hits my back and I fall over with a scream. Rammy hit my across the back with the flat of his axe. I'm not sure if he didn't use the blade on purpose or not, but it still hurts so much. I jump back up and then leap backwards, avoiding a swing that would have gutted me like a fish back in District 4.

"Stay still," Rammy says, sounding more annoyed than anything else, like he sees this as a mild inconvenience.

My knife now in my hand I try to take a stab at Rammy. He dodges easily and punches me hard in the chest. As I wheeze he kicks me to the ground. I feel shaky, and I feel a strong urge to puke. I still have it in me to stand but Rammy grabs me by the collar of my shirt with his left hand.

"Shoulda just made it easy for yourself, son," Rammy says calmly.

I try to kick Rammy, but to no avail other than him grunting.

Rammy suddenly screams, clearly in pain...and I know it was not from my struggling. I fall from his grasp as he yanks a knife out from his left arm.

A knife?

Oh no, no, no!

I quickly jump up and run to the side of the Cornucopia. A second later, from where I stand, I see Clove tackle Rammy from behind sending them both to the ground. Rammy lays face down, struggling fiercely, while Clove is atop him with a...look on her face. She takes out a knife, looking sly.

"Oh, what's wrong? ...Oh, you missing your girlfriend?" Clove asks, giggling as her grin widens. "Don't worry too much...why don't I give you a quick ticket to an eternity with her, hm? Heheheh!"

Rammy's struggling peaks, and for a moment it looks like he might be able to throw Clove off of him. However, Clove stays on top of him and stabs him in the back. Rammy screams and Clove raises her knife and stab him again, and again, and again.

I may feel sore all over right now, but Rammy must feel so much worse. It looks like Clove is stabbing him in the most non-lethal areas to get as much pain out of him as possible. I puke against the side of the Cornucopia, pocketing my knife as I do so, the sight of Rammy's blood soaked back sickening me. Clove's playful laughing makes it even worse!

Rammy says something that vaguely sounds like 'Sable' before he lays very still. But still, Clove keeps stabbing, looking entranced. Now is my chance to flee.

With a tight hold on my bag and an extra tight hold on Rue's, I run by the table, now very bathed in blood. I grab up Lacey and Rammy's bags with my free arm, as they won't need them anymore, and run for my life, sprinting towards the forest as fast as my sore legs and tired body can go.

"Oooo Ankles! Wait up! Don't you want to _play_ ~?" Clove calls to me. I don't want to imagine what her expression might be like.

I run fast and lead forwards a bit. This way, the bag I am holding are blocking the back of my head. I hear the sound of something whizzing through the air. It seems to have hit one of the bags, leaving my unarmed. I can hear Clove make a sound of annoyance from behind me.

 _ACK_! A knife just hit my elbow! Not a life threatening wound, most likely, but it _stings_. At least the knife only grazed me, and didn't piece my arm.

For the briefest of moments I glanced back over my shoulder. Clove has stopped throwing knives and now, a knife in both hands, is sprinting towards me with a determined and sadistic looking grin on her face. I yelp, looking forwards and trying to push myself to run faster. But after the beating I've taken, it _hurts_ to sprint.

"I'll catch you, and then I'll kill you!" Clove calls after me. "Slow down!"

"Not giving me much reason to want to do that!" I reply without glancing back.

That blackened patch of ground just up ahead...that's the mine field, where the supplies blew. Are any mines left? Probably not, but I'm not gonna risk it. I've risked enough today already…

I take a big jump forward just as I reach the blackened area. At my speed, I clear the spot that once held the supplies with ease, and keep running. I bet Clove is closing in on me, but the forest is nearby now.

"Gonna get'cha!" Clove giggles.

 _ **BOOM!**_

I'm suddenly sent flying forwards, my ears ringing. Was...was that a mine? If I hadn't made that jump…

I can hear screaming and sobbing. So loud, even with my ears ringing and my head spinning. Four bags in my arms, I limp off into the forest. Moments later I collapse, dragging myself over to some tall grass and a bush, hiding myself as I peer out into the Cornucopia clearing.

My ears may be a bit off and probably will be for the next five minutes, I think, but I can still see just fine and what I can observe tells me everything. It also makes me feel more sick than I am, if it's possible...yeah, it is…

Clove lies on the ground, screaming and crying horribly. The mine didn't kill her, but...I bet she wishes it did. She looks burnt from the blast, and there is basically nothing left of her lower half. Just mangled remains of her legs and her gut looks very crispy. I think she'll probably be dead in a minute at most, but...what a long minute it'll be.

I feel the knife in my pocket...I'd hate to kill again, but this time, well...this time I think it'd be the kinder option.

I'm about to stagger into the open, but I quickly hide myself once more when somebody else walks up this way. It's Weldar, holding his loaded bow-gun like always. He looks at Clove for a moment and lightly shakes his head, as if to himself. He lazily aims and fires the gun, Clove's screams and cries of pure agony instantly ceasing as she lays still.

It's still hard to hear, but Weldar is just close enough for me to kind of hear what he says.

"So much for that rule change," he says as he jogs off towards the table.

Still hiding, my breathing sick and shaky, I silently watch Weldar. He grabs up his own bag and the bag that had been meant for Clove.

He pauses. What's he doing?

Weldar looks around, seems to nod to himself, and then picks up the last bag by the table. Glimmer's! Slugging the three bags over his shoulder he walks away towards the forest, thankfully in a different direction then where I am..

"Hey! Fucking snatcher!" A voice yells, sounding very angry.

Glimmer has finally arrived and is sprinting towards Weldar. She doesn't spare a glance to any of the corpses or bloodshed that have happened. Weldar quickly turns the other way and dashes off into the woods, Glimmer following him. I think he shot Clove with his last arrow, so he is right to run...maybe the thing he needed most desperately was more arrows?

It's over.

As I sit here alone, tired and sore all over I gaze out at the bodies of Lacey, Rammy and Clove. I never felt close to them, but seeing all this happen right in front of me...even when I'm back home living life to the fullest in the Victor's Village, I won't sleep well for months. Maybe I never will.

But, I got what I came here for. I got what Rue needs. And, I got three extra bags of supplies too. It all makes it worth how battered I feel right now. Is this how it feels to be a battered kipper?...Pain makes me think the strangest of things.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

There go the cannons...there's just four of us left now. That means...there is a fifty percent chance Rue and myself can go home! That feeling of hope is coming back again. And with Glimmer chasing Weldar...maybe we'll only have to face off against one of them in the end...and maybe whoever it is might be a bit injured from the fight they are likely to have, so we'd stand a chance.

...Rue might be awake now. And if she heard the cannons, I bet she'd very worried about me. Maybe even panicking?

I won't keep her waiting. And not just because of the poison, but also...I don't want her feeling scared. Hauling myself up to my feet, wincing a bit as I do so, I set off back to the den. It's a long walk, and I feel sore...but you know what?

It was worth it.

* * *

 **(A few hours later…)**

* * *

It's been a long, sore and starving journey...but, I'm here. It's just past midday now and the weather is still rather nice. Besides the soreness and aching in my body, it's not been a very difficult trek back. Just long, not dangerous.

No cannon has gone off since the three I heard once the Feast ended. Either Glimmer and Weldar are in a massive chase, still fighting...or they ended up going in separate directions. I guess I'll find out what happened eventually, one way or another.

I slowly approach the den and am about to enter, but I pause. I don't want to alarm Rue, and risk being stabbed, so I better announce I am here before I enter.

"Rue, I'm back," I say, trying to not make my voice sound as pained as I truly feel.

I hear a gasp, one that sounds happy and relieved. Seeing this as a good sign, I carefully make my way into the den.

As soon as I am inside Rue hugs me tightly, as though she never wants to let go. Sore though I may be, I return the hug.

"When I heard the cannons, I thought you were dead," Rue says, a few tear in her eyes, her face paler and sicker than before. She eyes me with a deadly pout. "Don't scare me like that again!...Please, don't..."

"I'm sorry Rue...I just couldn't do nothing," I say quietly. "I got you the cure. Let's get you fixed up, shall we?"

"Ok, but we're getting you fixed up right after that," Rue tells me with a tone that suggests any arguing will be futile.

Like I'm going to say no to a little relaxing and my wounds being tended to. I just smile and nod as I open up Rue's bag from the Feast, taking out a small box and a piece of paper. Inside the box is a medical syringe filled with what is clearly the antidote to the snake's poison. The paper says to gently pierce the syringe into the recipient's hip and inject the antidote in one go.

"Ready?" I gently ask, holding the syringe an inch away from Rue's hip.

"Ready," Rue nods.

I gently inject Rue, to which she lightly flinches. I really, _really_ hope that I'm doing this right. In just a few seconds its over, the syringe now empty. I put it back inside the bag it came from, just to ensure we don't prick ourselves on it by accident.

"Feel any better?" I ask hopefully.

"Not sure yet," Rue relies, sitting down. "But...I think I feel a little more, well, feeling in my legs."

"That's a good sign," I nod, running my hands through my curls in relief. "If I'd lost you, I...really do not know what I would have done."

Rue hugs me again in response. We sit side by side as I gather the bags.

"So, who died?" Rue asks quietly. Even now, the idea of death upsets her...it makes me sad too, truthfully.

"Lacey, Rammy and Clove...in that order," I reply. I try not to think of how Clove screamed in her final seconds. "It's just Glimmer and Weldar left...and Glimmer chased after him. Maybe...maybe another cannon will sound soon. And if it does, whoever is left might be too injured to put up much of a fight."

"If we're lucky," Rue says, nodding slowly.

Both of us make unhappy faces and share a glance.

"...It feels wrong, hoping for others to die or be injured so we can...can..." I trail off, unable to finish my sentence.

"Yeah..." Rue agrees quietly. "But, we've come far...we can't give up now. We're going home, _together_. This is the first time a twelve year old has gotten this far...let alone two."

Rue is right. We can't give up. We're so _close…_

"I'm starving," Rue says. "Did you get anything good?"

"I sure hope so," I reply, the hunger really hitting me hard now. "I took Lacey and Rammy's bags too...they, well, didn't really need them anymore."

Rue puts a hand on my shoulder. She understands.

I unpack the bags one by one to see what we've got. It was a pretty good haul, and shows me that it was worth going.

Lacey's bag contains a pair of night vision goggles.

Rammy's bag contains a full medical kit.

My own bag...it's full of food! Sandwiches, pie, noodles, sugar biscuits, two big bars of chocolate and soft, very soft bread...I can't stop smiling at the sight, and neither can Rue.

"Shall we?" I say, grinning.

"Oh, we shall!" Rue cheers. "And after this, Dr Rue will make you all better!"

We both giggle and laugh as we share out the food and begin eating. I still feel sore, but moments like this...it feels less like The Hunger Games, and more like a picnic with a close friend I've known for years. I guess I've truthfully not even known Rue for a month yet, but…the tribute parade feels like years ago, by now.

Rue squees at the sight of the chocolate. Nothing can stop my smile.

* * *

 **(Several hours later…)**

* * *

The day has passed by, slowly but surely, and now it is dark. All of the food except for a few slices of bread has been eaten, and Rue did a great job patching me up with the medical kit. After taking it easy for a few hours, and having a few short naps, I feel much better. Not totally back to normal, but enough so that I can stand without my legs aching and trembling, and the soreness coursing through me is now mostly gone.

When we've not been taking turns napping, we've just been...talking. About anything, really, as right now the plan is to just hide and try to enjoy our shared company until something happens. It's been a pleasant day, just talking and learning about each other, and what random things we may have in common.

There has been no cannon.

It has started raining again a while ago, but thankfully we are not bothered at all because of our shelter. Maybe it's kind of crummy, but it's dry...right now, that is what matters most. The rain is not very heavy though. Rather, just a light drizzle accompanied by fog. If Glimmer and Weldar are fighting, or having a chase, then it's sure to be a difficult duel for them.

"So...ever liked a girl?" Rue asks casually, it being her turn to ask the question.

"No," I reply. Hopefully that didn't sound like too quick of a response.

"You're lying~!" Rue says in a playful sing song kind of voice.

"I can't say," I groan, covering my face. "It's embarrassing, and sad."

"Oh come on, tell me," Rue pleads. "I told you about the apple incident."

She has me there. I take a deep breath, ready to explain myself.

"Well...it's not really much of a story. It's...kind of simple really, if not totally awkward and embarrassing," I say, scratching my curls in embarrassment. "But, well...last year...I had a crush on Marina. She was _perfect_."

"Whoa...so, what did you do?" Rue asks, her eyes wide. I bet she is trying to hold back her giggles.

"...I asked her out," I admit quietly.

"Cute!" Rue squees. "What did she say?"

"I don't know," I reply. "...I kind of ran away before she could say anything. Well, I guess now...I'll never know for sure, will I?"

Rue puts her hand on mine.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you," Rue says. Aww, how sweet.

"Thank you," I say with a light smile. "So...do you like any boys?"

Rue looks embarrassed. However, before I can try to playfully pressure her for more information the Anthem starts. We both know who will be shown, but...it just feels respectful to watch, and so we poke our heads out of the den and look up at the sky.

The Capital Seal remains in place for a moment, before it vanishes and begins to show the faces of the three who died.

Clove's face appears in the sky. That cold look in here eyes...even now, it makes me nervous. Just seconds later, her face is gone.

Lacey's face appears next. Her expression is neutral, without her usual anxiousness or perkiness. I kinda miss her now…

Rammy's face is the last one to appear in the sky. He made several near successful attempts on my life, but I can't help but wonder...what would her have been like is Sable had been alive? I guess, wherever they are now, they're together forever…

The Anthem comes to an end and once again the sky is empty, and the night is quiet. The rain has also stopped now. With the recap over, we both get back into the shelter of the den and huddle together under the blanket.

"So...what do we do now?" I ask.

"I guess we wait for a cannon," Rue replies to me. "...We should get some sleep. It'll be ending soon...all three of us need to have our energy."

Rue then starts making the sock on her right hand move like a mouth.

"Sleep well...and eat your greens!" Rue says in a goofy voice.

If I can take away anything from this Arena, besides a wonderful friend, it's a newfound love of sock puppets.

We settle down for rest. After being in the Arena for so long now, it's hard to sleep more than an hour or so in one go, most of the time. I think it's a safe bet we will not get snuck up on while we sleep. Not while Glimmer and Weldar are keeping each other busy.

I'm starting to learn how nice it is to be able to hope for something...and actually believe it could happen as I hope for it to. How strange that it was within the Arena I learnt how.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

Something is shaking me. What's going on? ...Is it a Game-Maker earthquake?!

Thankfully, no. I open my eyes to see Rue smiling at me as she lightly shakes me away.

"What is it?" I ask, sitting up quickly. "Did...did a cannon go off? Did they show who it was?"

"No cannon," Rue says, holding up two empty bottles. "We're out of water...and, I'm kinda thirsty."

"The stream isn't very far away," I say. "And, we've got those night vision goggles, remember?"

"Yeah, but...I don't want to go by myself. I'm...a bit nervous," Rue says shyly. "Could you come with me, please?"

I'm already on my feet before she finishes speaking, gathering all of our leftover supplies into my backpack, just in case. I pass the night vision goggles to Rue.

"Let's get going then," I say, smiling. "You can take these. Mind leading the way?"

"With pleasure!" Rue says, smiling like sunshine. "C'mon, lets go hydrated!"

Rue puts the goggles on and we exit the den together. She looks funny wearing those, but in a good way. She glances around, looking amazed.

"They're even better than the ones we sometimes use for harvesting back in 11," Rue remarks, looking around in wonder. "Lacey would have liked these."

"Because of how useful they are?" I guess as we start to head off to get water.

"Well, yes. But more because Lacey was scared of the dark. I remember her telling her District Partner that back in training," Rue replies. "Mind that root, you almost tripped just then."

"Thanks," I say gratefully. "Brrr, chilly tonight...and very dark too. We'd better be careful. Even if you see the others coming, well, they won't go easy on us if they catch us..."

"We won't be able to run away for much longer," Rue says. She's right, of course. Sooner or later, probably sooner, the 'final battle' is going to be here. Mutts might be involved too...not a pretty thought.

"Then we better be in the best condition possible when the fight arrives," I say quietly. "Ok, if we go to the bottom of the slope here and go...that way I think...we'll reach the stream I found. Let's go."

Rue nods, holding my hand as she leads me forth in the way I pointed out. Even as a most likely gruesome final battle approaches...it helps knowing I have somebody in here I can count on.

"Oh, by the way...any idea what time it is?" I ask. I did fall asleep...and at this point in the games, knowing how long may help. Have we entered the tenth day yet?

"I don't know exactly," Rue admits. "Maybe...almost midnight?"

"Why do the most dramatic of things always happen at midnight?" I ask, unable to stop my curiosity. "It seems to be a trend."

Rue only shrugs, not knowing the answer either.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later…)**

* * *

It's gone.

No, really, it is. The stream has dried up, without leaving a trace any water was ever there. Rue kneels and traces her finger along the base of the little steam that once was.

"Dry as last summer was," Rue says quietly. "Where did the water go? It was raining earlier?"

"It looks like the Game-Makers drained it," I say, as it's the only possible explanation.

"But we need water. Why would they drain it?" Rue asks, looking nervous.

Rue rises to her feet and we stand together silently for a few moments, the wind of the night gently blowing past us. I take two knives from my pockets. I keep hold of the barbed dagger and passed the curved knife to Rue.

We look into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"...Because it's the finale..." I say nervously. "They want their final battle, and they want it soon, if not right now."

"I guess there's only one place where we can go now, isn't there?" Rue says lightly. Like me, she seems nervous.

"Exactly," I nod slowly. "...Let's go. The Cornucopia is waiting for us..."

We stand silently for a few moments, before she gently hold hands and walk off back where we came from. We have to start heading to the Cornucopia right now. If we just stand around here then the Game-Makers will send mutts after us.

The only things standing between us and going home...are Glimmer and Weldar. We exchange a nervous glance, and nod at each other. We'd better be ready for a brutal fight…

In the anthem of Panem, they say 'the Horn of Plenty overflows'. Tonight, it'll overflow with death, one way or the other…

Courage.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 9…**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

 **Glimmer (District 1 Female)**

 **Weldar (District 3 Male)**

 **Urchin (District 4 Male)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

5th- **Clove (District 2 Female) -** Blown up by a landmine, and then shot in the face with an arrow by Weldar.

6th- **Rammy (District 10 Male) -** Stabbed in the back with a knife dozens of times by Clove.

7th- **Lacey (District 8 Female) -** Hit in the face with an axe by Rammy.

8th- **Katniss (District 12 Female) -** Speared in the stomach by Marvel, and bled out.

9th- **Marvel (District 1 Male) -** Poisoned by Urchin's tribute token.

10th- **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)** \- Impaled by shrapnel propelled via explosions.

11th- **Thresh (District 11 Male)** \- Thrown off a cliff by Foxface and broke neck.

12th- **Peeta (District 12 Male)** \- Leg cut by Cato with a sword, and bled out.

13th- **Cato (District 2 Male)** \- Stabbed with a throwing knife covered in nightlock juice by Urchin.

14th- **Marina (District 4 Female)** – Beaten up by careers and neck crushed by Glimmer

15th- **Jason (District 6 Male)** \- Tripped and then slashed to death with a scythe by Cato.

16th- **Nettle (District 7 Female)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

17th- **Sparky (District 5 Male)** \- Pinned to a crate and stabbed in the abdomen with a knife by Glimmer.

18th- **Sickle (District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove.

19th- **Wood (District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

20th- **Miller (District 9 Male)** \- Knife thrown into back by Clove

21st- **Tamora (District 6 Female)** \- Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer

22nd- **Gadget (District 3 Female)** \- Slashed in the forehead with a sickle by Sparky.

23rd- **Sable (District 10 Female)** \- Skull hit with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico (District 8 Male)** \- Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Lacey:** I think, of all the post-bloodbath tributes, Lacey stands out as the most odd. While everybody else is competent in at least some way and have something serious about them and their role...Lacey did not. She was bad a survival, bad at any kind of serious discussion...she got very lucky indeed the Careers set out in the direction Urchin went the first night! I guess Lacey could be said to be the comic relief of the story, though she was not exactly planned to be the loopy, silly one...it just kind of naturally happened that way as things went along. I felt kind of affected during her death scene, I'll admit, but that was where things ended for her. In the end, she was simply overpowered by somebody much stronger.

 **Rammy:** Rammy may not have been the most prominent of the tributes, but I really enjoyed his role and writing for him. He certainly made things hard for Urchin, but I wouldn't exactly call him evil or a true villain. Indeed, being Reaped alongside his girlfriend is hard enough on him, but losing her within the first thirty seconds of the Games, unable to save her or say goodbye and then having to try and survive the barbaric Games by himself...it's understandable why he was as he was and did what he did. Not a good guy, but not really a bad guy...just a neutral third party who did what he had to do to survive. Overall, I think he added a good amount to the story and played his role very well.

 **Clove:** Like Marvel, I think I underused Clove a bit, which is a shame as with her psychotic and vicious personality she would only truly benefit from being seen a lot. But as with Marvel, Urchin is not likely going to go out of his way to find/follow the Careers, so it was only natural that Cove would be a bit under the radar. Hopefully her actions in the Feast at least put her on people's radars though. As for her death...while I have no doubt a lot of the Mines blew up at once in the canon movie and this story...was it ever confirmed that every single one of them went off? I never heard 24 individual explosions. We never seen that part of the clearing again, so...I just had the idea, what if one, or two, mines had not gone off with the others? The results are...explosive, to say the least. Clove may have been a minor antagonist in Hot Water, but there are future stories in The Nameless Chronicles where she will be a much more central focus, so stay tuned!


	10. Day 10: Boiling Tide

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** And here we are, not at the end of the story yet, but at the end of the Games. With 4 tributes left alive and some very deadly Game-Maker traps, some you may not expect, it's gonna be something no tribute will forget for a long time, assuming they do not die first. I should be able to finish this story within a week at most, I think. It seems a first person POV is easier to work with than a 3rd person POV. Who knew? Hope you guys enjoy the 'finale' of the Games! Oh, and also, the next clue to who the next protagonist of The Nameless Chronicles will be.

 **Hint #1:** This tribute died during the Cornucopia Bloodbath.

 **Hint #2:** This tribute's face was clearly seen in the first death recap, unlike some who were not shown at all.

* * *

I'm scared.

Actually, both Rue and I are beyond scared. We walk together through the dark forest, heading back up the hill that leads to the top of the cliff. From there...it's off to the Cornucopia. It may be a bit of a journey, but when we get there we'll have to fight a boy with a bow-gun and a Career who is...pretty mad at me, by now.

It will not be easy, and we both know it. But it's either kill them...or sit down and let ourselves get killed.

Neither of us know where Glimmer or Weldar are right now. They might even be at the Cornucopia already, perhaps making a small truce so they can take us out. Thoughts like that make me ill. The fact they seem very possible makes it even worse.

Rue leads the way with the night vision goggles, holding my hand tightly as we go. I may be able to see around me due to the moonlight being rather generous tonight, but I trust Rue's vision much more than my own. Who knows what could be hiding in these woods at night?

Hopefully not a Scorpion Mutt…

It seems that the Game-Makers have made the path to our destination a bit easier. I'm sure some trees that were here before have now vanished. Of course, they don't just have the power to take things away, but also to add them. Like...a pool of lava? Maybe it'd be silly to have one in a forest, but in this Arena the Game-Makers control literally _everything_.

"Scared?" Rue asks.

"Yeah," I say, gripping her hand tighter. "You?"

"Never more than I am now," Rue whispers. "But...we can't give up. Katniss wouldn't."

"Let's make her proud by winning," I say, nodding. "You still got the knife I gave you?"

"Uh huh," Rue nods, holding it up. "So, do we have a plan? Besides stabbing them?"

"...I guess we see what state they are in, if they are hurt or not...we should go for the toughest one first," I say after a moment of thought. "With Glimmer being a Career, and Weldar having that nasty bow-gun...it's hard to say who the most dangerous one between them is."

"Maybe it'll come down to who we find first..." Rue says, looking left and right.

"Guess so," I say anxiously.

"Found you," says a voice from behind us, icy cold in tone.

I fly forwards from something kicking me, groaning as I lay on the ground. I quickly turn myself around, knife in hand just as Rue is hit down next to me. As we look up, we see Weldar looking right back at us, his night vision goggles hiding his eyes eerily and his bow-gun aimed right at me. He has blood stains all around his nose, and what seems to be several bruises on his arms.

"I've been looking for you kids all day," Weldar says. "Glimmer got her weapon from the Feast from me, but I left her in no real shape to fight. I figured I should take you two kids out and catch up to her later. I think I know where she'll be."

Rue tries to kick at Weldar's leg, but he quickly steps back. He now aims his bow-gun towards her. Somehow, this makes me feel even worse.

I notice a quiver of arrows on his back, probably what he got from the Feast, and...for some reason, it looks like the tip of the arrow loaded into his bow-gun is covered in...I don't know, some kind of goop? It's too dark to know what it is.

Weldar seems to see where I am am looking and, keeping the bow-gun aimed at us and not taking his sight off of us, gives a short statement.

"Poison," he says. "It was in Clove's bag. One shot anywhere on your body from this arrow, even on your finger, and you're dead."

Weldar puts his hand near the trigger.

"Don't bother running," he says coldly. "...Or do, if you want. I don't really care. I have plenty of arrows, and I only need to hit you both once, so-"

At that moment we all go silent as a guttural howl of some kind calls from somewhere nearby. We all freeze, quickly looking around. I take this chance to rise to my feet and help Rue up as well.

"It seems we're not alone," I say, my voice wavering a bit. Maybe more than just a bit.

"Yeah, but soon I'll be alone with Glimmer," Weldar says, aiming his bow-gun at my face. "Bye."

"Watch out!" Rue screams.

A second later _something_ , I have no idea _**what**_ it is, leaps out from the overgrowth and barely misses Weldar. A quick glance at it tells me all I need to know. It's some kind of vicious dog creature. It's a mutt. More will soon be coming.

We need to get the hell out of here!

"RUN!" I yell, grabbing Rue's hand and sprinting forth with her towards the direction where I know the lake is. It's a ways away, but I'll take a nasty, long run over that thing getting me!

I hear the sound of a shot of some sort, and a horrified bark. Weldar must have killed the mutt. But I can hear a lot of howling and barking and growling...and, oh no, it's getting closer! Screaming in fright, we both run for our lives as fast as we can go.

"Shit! More of these things!" Weldar yells from a bit behind us.

No arrows fly towards us. Weldar must be more focused on fleeing than on trying to aim his bow-gun and kill us both. Smart decision…

I risk a glance back over my shoulder. Weldar is catching up to us, but he's not the danger anymore. Not the main one at least. Behind him is a massive pack of those dog mutts, their growls and howls probably able to be heard from quite a long distance away. I let go of Rue's hand and sprint forth.

"This way!" I yell. "The lake!"

"Urchin! Look out! Jump!" Rue yells in sudden alarm.

I don't know what Rue means, but I know that I can trust her, so I take a big leap over the space between two trees growing near each other. Rue weaves around the trees and we run side by side, neither of us stopping.

"Oof! No! No!" Weldar yells, panicking.

I briefly glance back, and just a single second tells me so much. Weldar has fallen over, his bow-gun landing off to the side and the Mutts are closing in.

...It looks like the tripwire I set up when myself and Foxface were attempting to hunt never got taken down by anybody…

Weldar tries to get to his feet, maybe even abandoning the gun to keep himself away from the Mutts, but they pounce upon him. I can't watch, I just fight back burning bile as I run beside Rue in the dark forest, terror flowing through me.

Massive amounts of growing and snarling come from behind us...it seems the Mutts have stopped chasing us for now, no doubt moreso focusing on Weldar. His screams of agony are loud and horrible, echoing throughout the night and the forest. The last glimpse I have of him is his bloodied hand reaching out for us as upwards of fifteen of those monsters tear into him.

"Urchin, I'm scared!" Rue sobs as we run. "They're gonna get us!"

"We have to keep going!" I yell, panicking. "We have to get to the Cornucopia!...Or survive long enough until they get Glimmer, wherever she is…!"

"I can't do it!" Rue says, slowing and looking tired.

"You can! We're going home! Together, or not at all!" I promise, taking hold of her hand and leading her forwards. "Let me know if anything is coming!"

BANG!

The cannon has fired. For a moment all is silent in the forest besides our gasping and sounds of panic. A moment later Weldar's face appears in the sky. A few seconds later his face is gone, and there is nothing.

That's when the growling and howling resumes. We've gotten some distance between ourselves and the Mutts, but they know _**exactly**_ where we are and by now they're probably already coming after us.

Neither me nor Rue look back for a second. Our bodies tired, we run for our lives, fleeing quickly. The path is clear and little in our way...the Game-Makers must want us to reach the Cornucopia for their 'final battle'...Glimmer might be there already.

It's not much but...if they want us to fight Glimmer, they might not let the Mutts catch us. Not easily at least. More just use them to chase us and scare us out of our minds.

I'm not going to get Weldar's dying screams out of my mind for a long time, I know it for sure, and one look at Rue's frightened face tells me that she feels the same as me.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

My body feels like it is catching fire. My throat burns and I am gasping and moaning as I run. Rue does the exact same. It's become a horrible game of cat and mouse. The Mutts are still chasing us, their howls loud in the night, but it's clear the Game-Makers are toying with us. Frequently we get far enough ahead to stop and try to catch our breaths for a few moments, but when we do the Mutts are suddenly right behind us, making us run for our lives again until it all starts all over again.

"Are we nearly there?" Rue moans in pain. Pain that I feel as well.

"I...think so!" I wheeze.

Some trees are up ahead at the top of the hill we've running up, and behind them is sky. I hope once we reach the top we see the lake, or at least somewhere we could evade these monsters. Trees are out; the Mutts could possibly knock them down, and even if they could not...the Game-Makers can.

We sprint forth, practically leaping over the top of the hill. The lake! We're out of the woods!

"Quick! Along the lake perimeter, it's the fastest way to the Cornucopia!" I say desperately.

Rue nods, screaming as the Mutts once again draw near. The moonlight shines down and now the wind is _howling_. Even more than the Mutts! I bet the Capital are laughing so hard right now, seeing two little children run and cry from horrible monsters.

They're more monstrous than the dogs Mutts…

Gradually, the area that the Cornucopia lays in is coming closer. Maybe Glimmer is already there, maybe she's not. But either way, things will be ending soon.

"Urchin, the Mutts!...They're leaving!" Rue says suddenly.

I glance back, and much to my immense relief, Rue is right. Looking at us with vicious expressions, they turn and run back the other way.

Something was wrong about those Mutts. I have no idea what is, but something was just...off. Maybe I'd be happier if I never knew...yeah, I bet I would be.

Though the night is dark, the wind howling and a dangerous Career who we can no longer run from is probably hunting us...we sit down and try to get our breaths back. Maybe the Game-Makers are doing this to give us something of a chance in their finale, so that it won't be boring.

We sit here, just holding hands and catching our breaths, for about five minutes. Normally we'd talk, but that can wait for later. We know all there is to know about the situation anyway. We're a team, our last remaining opponent is Glimmer...one of us will have to kill her. Might as well be me, if only so Rue will not have to become a murderer too…

"Urchin..." Rue says suddenly. "Um...do you think it's getting a little bit warmer?"

...She's right, it is. But, how? The sun isn't rising, and why would they make the night warmer? A cold, miserable night is much more their style, after all.

Wait...what's that sound? It sounds kind of like...bubbling. But, how?

...Oh, _**no…**_

No, no, no, no, no…

 _ **NO, NO, NO**_!

"The water's rising!" I scream in panic, pointing to the lake. Rue screams a moment later too.

The lake has become a sea of boiling water. If anybody fell in, they'd be guaranteed a horrific, agonising death. It bubbles horribly, with both heat and death. Even from a very safe distance away, I can feel some heat from it. Not enough to be unpleasant, but enough to know it's there.

And, it's rising. Slowly but surely, the water is getting higher. And, why would this happen if...it would not soon consume the rest of the Arena too?

"Run!" I scream, helping Rue as we're once again running through the night. "There's only one safe place now!"

"Where?" Rue asks, her body shaking as she runs beside me.

"On top of the Cornucopia!" I yell, panicking. "Hurry!"

I can hear the Mutts barking and howling again. Maybe they're chasing Glimmer at this moment? They're nowhere near us right now, but that's little comfort. I bet it will be less than two minutes until it'll be too late to escape the rising water. Reaching the Cornucopia might not be the hard part...but climbing it...at our small size it may be harder.

We blaze up the highest point of the bank and run onto the grassy field, known for bounty and bloodshed. There is it! Ahead of us in the centre of the clearing is the Cornucopia, some light shining off it so as to ensure we know where we need to go. I can't see Glimmer anywhere so thankfully... _ **thankfully**_...we've made it here first.

We run right up to the banked sides of the Cornucopia, the area it'll be easiest for us to climb, and start jumping up and down, trying to grab onto the top. But it's no use, it's too steep for us…

"I have an idea. Rue, I'll give you a leg up." I say quickly, kneeling and cupping my hands.

"I'll pull you up." Rue promises.

I give Rue the leg up she needs and she clambers up onto the roof of the horn. I can hear the bubbling of the water, but so far I don't think it has made it into the clearing...yet.

"Take my hand!" Rue pleads.

I jump up, grabbing Rue's hand, She grabs me hard with both of her own hands and pulls me as hard as she can. My arm stings from this, but I try to ignore it as I reach up my other arm to hold Rue with as I kick myself up the side of the Cornucopia with my legs as she pulls me up. I flop down onto the metallic roof of the silver horn like a fish, breathing deeply. Rue helps me up so that I am sitting on my knees.

We both look at each other and silently embrace, holding each other tightly. For at least a few seconds...we're _safe_.

The water is still rising and has very nearly reached the point where it will quickly spill into the clearing, and the barks and growls of the Mutts are getting closer.

There has been no cannon.

Glimmer is alive, and is quickly on her way.

"Ready?" Rue asks timidly.

"As ready as I think I'm ever going to be." I reply.

Until Glimmers gets here, we just kneel and hug, trying our hardest to get our breaths back. It hurts…

We hear a yelling. One that sounds like a feral growl...and it's not a Mutt. Still weary and tired, we look towards where it came from. A second later Glimmer blasts out of the forest, sprinting towards the Cornucopia...and us...all while making various angry screams and snarls. She sounds...um...very determined indeed…

The Mutts do not follow her out of the forest. It seems they have 'played their part' and are now leaving. But as they do, the water has risen high enough to spill onto the clearing and it is rapidly getting closer. Glimmer seems to notice this too and, with a yell of determination, speeds up just a little more as she makes a beeline towards us.

We cannot really react in time, like try to stop her from getting on here with us, before Glimmer makes a flying leap and grabs onto the edge of the roof, hauling herself on as she lays face down. Like us, she is not ready to fight, just taking big, gaspy breaths of air. Any supplies she may have had are gone. Indeed, the only thing Glimmer seems to have now is a baton...and the tip of it seems like it is spiked.

For the next minute, it stays like this. We just lay here, attempting to catch our breaths, as the water gets higher. Soon enough the water has risen halfway to the top of the Cornucopia and extends out for as far as I can see...maybe far enough to submerge most of the Arena? The amount of water used is insane, but...as I know by now, the Game-Makers can make basically anything happen if they want it to. The water bubbles and spits, hissing a little, and I flinch. Soon though, Glimmer has more or less got her breath back and rises to her feet. We both do the same, scared out of our minds.

Looking at Glimmer now, it tells me one thing...beauty _can_ be tarnished.

Her previously flowing golden hair is now dirty and matted, and even has some blood caked within it. Her once attractive face is more of a grimace now, with scratch marks and a bloody broken nose, and her upper lip looks to be slightly cut. Her body is bruised, and the area around her left shoulder is totally soaked with blood...it seems that even though she had been able to evade Weldar and get herself armed once more, he did not leave her in good shape at all. Her shoes and socks also appear to be missing…

Glimmer stares at us, her bloody face morphing into a very nasty leer. It's like I am staring at a monster from within the nightmares Finnick once told me he sometimes gets. I remember training, and the scores, odds, stuff like that...Glimmer had been the weakest Career overall. And now here she is, injured...not at her full power. But, while I am a kid I'm not stupid...this is still going to be a _**very**_ tough fight…

"I guess this is where it ends," I say quietly.

"What a finale..." Rue murmurs.

At that moment, a light shower of rain begins. It feels nice on my skin and hair, but with the boiling water around us...and the fact rain will make the Cornucopia slippy...things just got worse…

"So, it's just us left standing," Glimmer says, a wicked glint in her eyes. "A Career training for glory since she was four...and two twelve year olds who never held a sword before they got reaped."

She licks her lips...ewwww, she just tasted her own blood…

"If you just surrender, I'll make sure it won't hurt you...much," Glimmer offers, smirking.

In response, Rue and I hold up our knives, trying to be brave.

"So, you wanna fight, hmm? Ok then, sounds fun!" Glimmers shrugs, giggling. "RAAARGH!"

Before I can react Glimmer has punched me to the ground with her free hand. She pauses, and kicks me. Hard. I gasp, as it hurts so much. Rue jumps at Glimmer, trying to stab her in the hip, but she's knocked back with a strike of the baton. Rue slips backwards on the wet floor and falls on her back towards the tail area of the Cornucopia, her knife falling away into the boiling water. Kicking me once more, Glimmer stalks over to Rue with a menacing grin, clearly intending to use the spike on her baton. Even though I am hurting a lot, I get up to my feet, quickly steadying myself.

The ground may be soaked in rain, but I've been going out fishing since I was three. it rained lot of times. I can keep my balance on wet surfaces without too much trouble. It takes me barely more than a second to be back in the fight, and I lunge at Glimmer, landing on her back and grabbing her around the neck.

Glimmer gasps and chokes for a moment, before she slips backwards. She lands upon me, and we both groan. I scream as she elbows me in the chest from behind, before she quickly positions herself so that she is on top of me. She tries to bring the spike of the baton down on me, but I jerk my head to the side and, my arms still free, punch her in the face.

I may not be very strong, but punching her nose when it is already so broken and sore...it can't feel nice. Indeed, Glimmer screams as stumbles backwards onto her butt. She snarls at me, just like a Mutt.

"You're gonna die!" Glimmer screams. "You made these Games stop being fun!"

Rue jumps back into the fray, but slips and knocks into Glimmer who in turn knocks into me. We're all lying there, groaning and struggling to be the first one to get up. I can see Glimmer raising up her baton from by my feet, and I kick my foot at her face. Her eyes crazy, she shrieks and hits Rue across the thigh with the baton, which makes Rue yell and give a small punch to Glimmer's lower back.

I haul myself up to my knees, crawling away as I shakily stand up. My knife is still in my hand as I survey the situation. Glimmer and Rue have both got up and are trying to grapple with each other, Glimmer clearly having the upper hand. Though, Rue kicks her in her lower left leg and she kneels over for a moment. Rue takes her sharp stone out, ready to try and stab Glimmer, but the Career girl just uppercuts Rue over, the rock flying off into the boiling water.

"Come on brat, you show me how they do it in 11!" Glimmer yells.

"Here's how we do it in 4!" I yell as I leap forwards, the knife raised.

Glimmer ducks just in time as I swing the knife through thin air. Glimmer grabs me by my collar and hurls me to the ground, the knife flying away into the boiling water. I may not have time to take any of the others out, so with my legs shaking I try to stand up, balling my fists.

"Urchin!" Rue yells.

Glimmer is atop Rue, striking down the baton over and over. Rue kicks and cries, kicking and struggling. I run forwards, slipping a bit, and punch Glimmer in the back of her head. She shrieks and roars as she is knocked forwards, the baton flying out of her grasp and away into the boiling water.

Glimmer leaps up, stomping on Rue. My friend screams, curling up and whimpering. The whole palace is hot and unpleasant now. So horrible. Glimmer turns to face me, blood dripping down her brutalised face and begins trying to rain punches upon me, each with killing intent. I nimbly dodge each one, but sooner or later she'll hit me, and I'm being backed towards the front of the horn, the boiling water hissing loudly. If I fall over, I'm dead...well, after an extended amount of agony I can't imagine…

...Or maybe I just do not want to imagine it.

Adrenaline fuelling my young body, I dodge Glimmer's harsh punches, her snarling filling my eyes.

"You ruined everything!" She screams. "It was supposed to be me, Marvel, Cato and Clove at the end! Not this! _**You ruined my happy ending**_!"

I prepare to dodge the next punch, but instead Glimmer roundhouse kicks me in the chest. I sob out a scream as I fall back onto the metallic ground. I can hear the bubbling right behind me. Over at the other side of the horn, Rue lays injured and dazed. I can't even start to think of a plan to evade Glimmer before she looms over me, kneeling upon me. But rather than finish me off, making a pulp out of my face, she just stares for a moment.

"Well? Aren't you going to keep fighting? You've already lasted this long." Glimmer mutters.

I don't have a chance to respond before Glimmer continues.

"You might as well keep on fighting. Unlike you, I've lost no matter what happens," Glimmer says, a look in her eyes I cannot quite understand. "If I die, then I'll be remembered as a failure, a laughing stock...a Career who would have been killed by two weak, small, _pathetic_ twelve year olds! And if I win, then what then? I'll have won the Games I've trained my whole life for... _ **what do I do then**_?! Be prostituted out to the Capital, used by men and woman I don't even know! Is that all I would get for my hard work?! Nobody...nobody told me about that!"

What...prostituted? What does that mean? What is Gimmer talking about? I struggle as she rants, but I have no way of getting free.

Wait, that little thing just beside me, glinting...what is it?

The Mockingjay Badge.

Katniss said that as long as we have that, nothing bad will happen to us.

She promised…

"No...no...even if all that awaits me is being seen as just a pretty face to be used for pleasure at beck and call...I'll still be a winner!" Glimmer yells, dryly sobbing...she seems to be talking more to herself than me by now. "I'll be amazing! A God! I'll be what less than one hundred people have ever been! I'm not just a _**slut**_!"

Glimmer leers down at me, any trace of beauty gone, with only a bloody sneer remaining.

"And to do that...I'm gonna kill you _**Ankles**_ ," Glimmer whispers darkly.

I feel Glimmer's hands around my neck. I gasp, choking as I try to breath and get her off me, but she has the complete advantage and I can't move! But my hands are free...I may not be able to punch her, but I can still do one thing.

Looking her in the eye and trying to conserve my little amounts of air for as long as I can, I reach to the side, grabbing the Mockingjay Badge. It's open, the sharp pin exposed. I hold it steady, the pin facing outwards.

I spit, right in Glimmer's eye.

She shrieks in disgust, her grip loosening for a single second...which is all the time I need. Not stopping to worry or doubt my ability to do it, I stab Glimmer right in her exposed ankle with the pin of the badge.

"Owwww!" Glimmer wails, agony on her face.

With Glimmer distracted and no longer holding me, I shove her as hard as I can with both hands. I just need to get to my feet, to run over to Rue and make sure she is alright.

As I weakly get up to my feet, trying to steady myself, I see Glimmer stumble roughly backwards from my shove. Her ankle bleeding and no doubt hurting her immensely, she fails to steady herself and, with an alarmed cry, falls backwards into the boiling water.

It's the most horrible thing I have ever seen in my life. Glimmer's face is burning and bloody, her screaming non-stop. She thrashes around, her screams all echoing in the dark night. In seconds her skin is red, raw and possibly peeling from burns. She fights to try and get back on the platform, but she's quickly going under, her agonised screams bubbly and soon not sounding like an actual voice anymore.

I look away. I can't look. Nobody... _nobody_ deserves that... _ **NOBODY**_.

But, all I can do is limp my way towards Rue and kneel next to her. It's only seconds before we both puke over the other side of the Cornucopia, too horrified by what we are seeing and hearing to hold back. We hide our faces against each other's shoulders, trying to block it all out. Even if we cannot see what Glimmer looks like now...her screams, which now sound like loud blasts of throaty air, say more than enough.

And suddenly, it all goes quiet. Has Glimmer sank under…?

BANG!

...It's over.

Rue and I silently look at each other. She discards her night vision goggles, allowing me to see her eyes. Her beautiful, but very sad, eyes.

She flings her arms around me, hugging me close. I slowly hug her back too, not wanting to let her go.

We've won.

We're going home…

The water slowly starts to drain away. In only a minute or so, it's gone, as though it was never there. In fact, the whole clearing looks totally dry now, just like a normal field outside of the Arena would on a sunny summer's day. The darkness of night vanishes and slowly the sun begins to rise.

The Mockingjays lightly chirp in the distance.

"We did it..." Rue says, still embracing me.

"It's finally, finally over," I say, almost sobbing in relief.

We both shakily stand up on the Cornucopia, and risk a look at Glimmer. I wish I hadn't. Her body is scorched red all over, with a lot of her skin peeling off...she looks like she has been somewhat melted. There's nothing left of her face except a fleshy, melted blob…

We look away, shivering but thinking the same thing. Even after all she did, neither of us wished such a horrible death upon her, nor would we ever.

We gently slide down the Cornucopia's side together, and look around. Besides the birds, everything is silent.

"Um...isn't this usually the part where Claudius announces the winner?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, it is..." Rue says, also looking confused.

Rue seems to realise something, her eyes widening.

"...What is it?" I ask, gulping.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rue says. "...We just need to move away while they collect Glimmer's body, that's all."

I nod, weakly smiling. Rue is right. No more fear or worries. Not now.

Holding hands, we walk side by side towards the lake and sit next to each other at the top of the bank. Sure enough, we both hear the hovercraft descend to pick up Glimmer's corpse. A few seconds later it heads back up into the air.

And then nothing happens.

"...Is Claudius' microphone broken?" Rue asks, looking confused.

"Maybe? I mean, why else would they not be coming to collect us?" I reply. "Just give them five minutes...after ten days of the Games, we can wait that long."

Rue seems like she is going to agree, but suddenly we hear a voice.

Claudius' voice.

" **ATTENTION, ATTENTION FROM THE FINAL TWO TRIBUTES, PLEASE! THE RULE CHANGE MENTIONED PREVIOUSLY...HAS BEEN REVOKED. AFTER CLOSE EXAMINING OF THE RULE BOOK OVER THE PAST FEW DAYS, IT HAS BEEN REVEALED THAT THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE WINNER. GOOD LUCK TRIBUTES, AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**!"

Oh no...oh no...please, _**please** _ no…

My face pale and my blood running cold, I slowly turn to Rue. She looks pale and afraid too. We stop holding hands as for a few moments we just look at each other.

"...We were supposed to go home..." I whisper.

"They promised..." Rue whispers. "Why...why would they change it? Why would they…?"

"I don't know," I say, trembling.

We both get to our feet and look at each other. We're both nearly crying, tears dripping down our faces. Is this...is this the true final battle…?

"...I can't do it," I say quietly. "I can't do it...there's no way I can bring myself to hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt you either. I can't hurt you! We're...best friends," Rue says softly.

Rue looks up at the sky, pain written on her face.

"You promised!" Rue cries. "You said we could both go home! Why are you doing this?!"

"What did we ever do to you?!" I yell, barely able to get the words out.

Nobody responds.

We look at each other once again.

"What do we do?" I ask, bile rising in my throat. "...If we do nothing, they'll just send those Mutts back. I don't want either of us to die like Weldar did..."

Rue stands across from me, silent and sniffling for a few moments.

But then...a look of what seems to be acceptance appears on her face. She kneels down, looking up at me.

"You've still got weapons, and I don't. I dropped my Slingshot while we were being chased by the Mutts. You're in shape to kind of fight, and I'm not," Rue says gently. "...Do it Urchin, just one quick stab. End the Games, and go home to your family. Leave this terrible place. I'll be able to see my daddy again..."

Rue lowers her head, waiting for me to strike. I am frozen, barely able to breath. Kill Rue...how could I do something like that?

One stab...that's all it will take for me to win so I can leave this place, and go home. I miss my family so much...but, could I really live with myself if I did? Is a life full of guilt, nightmares and crying really what I want…?

No.

But I don't want to die. I won't let myself die, by Rue's hand or anything else's. But, what else can I do? If I fight her I'll hate myself forever...but if I show mercy, the Mutts will just come back and assure one of us has an awful death, even if we're not the ones doing it to each other.

But...The Capital need their victor. They need a winner after all…

Wait... _ **why**_ should they? After _all_ they have done, throwing us and twenty two other innocent children into this arena...why should we give them what they want? What _**possible**_ reason could we have to obey them anymore? Why, after what pain they have given us…?

I remember something I said to Rue while we were being chased.

...Together, or not at all…

I shake my head, pain and anger in my eyes, and open my back-pack. Beside some bread, all that is in there are empty bottles and my three remaining knives. I take them all out. With a yell, I toss the straight dagger and the serrated knife away into the lake. All that I have left is the double sided dagger.

...I have an idea…

This is crazy, it might kill me, it's just...idiotic. And yet...and yet...if this is the only chance, however small, that there is of me going home and Rue coming home as well...I'll do it. Rue is my best friend...we've been there for each other, and I'm only going to go home if she can as well.

And, if this idea fails...then the Capital can just deal with it, having no winner. When the Games began, I'd have taken the easy way out in a heartbeat, but by now...no, not this time. This time, I'll take the hard way...anything for Rue.

I kneel in front of Rue, knowing that all of Panem is watching us. We look into each other's eyes.

"When we were being chased, and you didn't think you could make it...do...do you remember what I told you?" I ask, tears in my eyes.

"...You said...t-t-together, or not at all," Rue says with wide eyes. "Urchin-!"

I gently press a finger to Rue's lips. I give her what I hope is a meaningful look. I hope she knows she can trust me, just like I have trusted her.

Rue is silent, and nods. Carefully, we position ourselves so that the double sided dagger, one of the things Finnick had been able to sponsor me, is between us and very lightly pressing against our outfits...right over our hearts.

"Your family would be proud," I say softly.

"I bet your little sister will never forget you," Rue says, smiling lightly.

Ula...I think of her face, for what may be the last time.

"Well...this is it," I say. "On three, we end the Games...with a hug. If we're going out...let's go out smiling."

"I like that," Rue says. "On our own terms, without fear or crying."

We look at each other silently, and with the weapon still between us, we hold out our arms.

"One..." I say quietly.

"...Two..." Rue says, reaching over to run a hand through my curls.

We both take a deep breath. I'm sure that, like me, Rue is thinking of her family.

This is it.

"...Three," I say.

We lean in, about to hug tightly one last time…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...but just as the dagger pierces our zipped up jackets there is a voice.

" **STOP!** _ **STOP**_ **!** "

We freeze, not daring to move. Was...was that Claudius?

" **...LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I PRESENT THE WINNERS OF THE 74TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES. URCHIN HOOK OF DISTRICT 4, AND RUE APPLEBEE OF DISTRICT 11**!"

We are silent, wonder written on our faces. It...it _worked_.

We're going home.

I take the dagger and hurl it away into the lake. As soon as I do so, we both embrace rightly, cheering, sobbing in joy, feeling sweet, _sweet_ relief.

"The nightmare is over..." I say, barely able to believe it.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Rue says, looking into my eyes with a sweet smile.

My chest warms up a little.

"...I couldn't have done it without you either," I say honestly. "Nor without Katniss...or Cinder."

We hear the low sound of an engine humming. Looking up, we can see the last hovercraft is gently lowering down above us, here to take us home.

We're sore, tired and we probably won't be sleeping well for a while, but...here we are, the winners, the last two standing...the Tiny Two, the littlest victors. We rise to our feet, looking up. A few seconds later, once the Hovercraft is in position, two ladders lower down.

"Together?" Rue says.

"...Together," I say, nodding.

We both touch the ladders, and we are suddenly frozen in place. The ladders raise us upwards and soon enough we're in the Hovercraft as it begins to leave.

More importantly, we're both out of the Arena.

We're soon taken to the medical room, doctors ready to look us over. We're told they will need to knock us out for several hours at least to make sure we are ok. I don't even have it left in me to argue...a few hours of silence, without worry of waking up to somebody looming over me with a bloody axe...it sounds really nice.

I've been told that the life of a Victor is not easy, but...looking at Rue, and she looking at me, we both know that no matter what, there is somebody here that we can count on for support and companionship.

At least the worst is over now. Just interviews and being crowned now...and a party. After this nightmare, how bad can a party be?

Right?

I feel a prick in my neck and just a few seconds later, I flop down against the soft bedsheets, dreams already overtaking me…

* * *

 **END OF DAY 10…**

 **END OF THE 74TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES…**

* * *

 **WINNERS**

 **Urchin (District 4 Male)**

 **Rue (District 11 Female)**

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

3rd- **Glimmer (District 1 Female)** \- Boiled to death in hot water.

4th- **Weldar (District 3 Male) -** Torn apart by Mutts.

5th- **Clove (District 2 Female) -** Blown up by a landmine, and then shot in the face with an arrow by Weldar.

6th- **Rammy (District 10 Male) -** Stabbed in the back with a knife dozens of times by Clove.

7th- **Lacey (District 8 Female) -** Hit in the face with an axe by Rammy.

8th- **Katniss (District 12 Female) -** Speared in the stomach by Marvel, and bled out.

9th- **Marvel (District 1 Male) -** Poisoned by Urchin's tribute token.

10th- **Cinder / Foxface (District 5 Female)** \- Impaled by shrapnel propelled via explosions.

11th- **Thresh (District 11 Male)** \- Thrown off a cliff by Foxface and broke neck.

12th- **Peeta (District 12 Male)** \- Leg cut by Cato with a sword, and bled out.

13th- **Cato (District 2 Male)** \- Stabbed with a throwing knife covered in nightlock juice by Urchin.

14th- **Marina (District 4 Female)** – Beaten up by careers and neck crushed by Glimmer

15th- **Jason (District 6 Male)** \- Tripped and then slashed to death with a scythe by Cato.

16th- **Nettle (District 7 Female)** \- Speared in the heart with a spear by Marvel

17th- **Sparky (District 5 Male)** \- Pinned to a crate and stabbed in the abdomen with a knife by Glimmer.

18th- **Sickle (District 9 Female)** \- Knife to the lung by Clove.

19th- **Wood (District 7 Male)** \- Slashed in the throat with a crescent sword by Thresh

20th- **Miller (District 9 Male)** \- Knife thrown into back by Clove

21st- **Tamora (District 6 Female)** \- Stabbed with a knife by Glimmer

22nd- **Gadget (District 3 Female)** \- Slashed in the forehead with a sickle by Sparky.

23rd- **Sable (District 10 Female)** \- Skull hit with an axe by Cato.

24th- **Callico (District 8 Male)** \- Stabbed with a kukri by Marvel.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Weldar:** Because not only the Careers can be the villains within the arena, right? I don't know why, but I always interpreted 'Landmine Boy' as a bit of a shady kind of guy. Naturally, he got Cato'd in canon...but with Cato dead before he approached the Careers, this gave him more room to argue his points and a little less to fear due to the Careers being on edge. With Weldar thus much more of a serious player then, he got sponsored a bow-gun. After all, it's a weapon that does not require much, if any, physical skill to use besides aiming. Perhaps Weldar was a bit under the radar despite surviving so long, but I think it worked, in a way. He was an independent antagonist faction of his own, and was always out there, very well armed. A constant nagging force who would be very dangerous for Urchin, or anybody, to come across. His main issue was that, even with the night vision goggles he had, he did not spot the tripwire Urchin set up days prior…

 **Glimmer:** The Big Bad of the story! Given how the story was originally conceived to give depth to somebody who never had any, I felt it would be fitting to have the most minor Career has the main antagonist. After all, Cato was the Big Bad in canon, Clove stole the show in the Feast and Marvel was the guy who killed Rue. Glimmer...was just kind of a spoiled brat and never did much of anything. Here though, I hope I did something good with her character. While some Careers were very brutal and focused on killing, I always found Glimmer moreso creepy given she acts just like a typical teenage girl might in the real world, and this makes her coupled eagerness to kill a bit darker, to me at least. I tried to expand on that, making her the spoiled girl who gradually loses it until by the end she's breaking down, fighting like an animal with her beauty gone. But I think Glimmer deserves a bit of pity...after all, she eventually realised all too well what was going to await her if she won and how either way she's either dead, or would wish she was. Her brutal death only adds to it...and the two littlest winners won't forget it for a long time, if ever. Lastly, given how Urchin and Rue were the protagonists and also the smallest tributes, it was common sense to me to have the Big Bad be the weakest Career. With the lowest odds and lowest training score of the Careers, Glimmer seemed like the one they'd most believably stand a chance against...and even then, it was very close…

* * *

Urchin and Rue will have their own notes shown at the end of the final chapter of the story. Until then though, stay tuned for more! :)


	11. End 1: Never Back To Normal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** I have to say, after writing ten chapters of brutality in this story...writing the after-Games stuff is a rather jarring shift! XD But even so, it is fun and satisfying to write. Seeing controversial victory from the point of view of children, the youngest the Games will allow...it's interesting. Maybe you'll all think so too? After this chapter, just one remains, so the end is very much in sight. Until then, enjoy this one! But first, clues to who the next protagonist of The Nameless Chronicles will be! :o

 **Hint #1:** This tribute died during the Cornucopia Bloodbath.

 **Hint #2:** This tribute's face was clearly seen in the first death recap, unlike some who were not shown at all.

 **Hint #3:** This tribute's corpse was shown at the end of the Bloodbath.

* * *

I feel like I am floating. Am I in water? It's been so long since I had a good swim. Perhaps I'll go beyond the buoy that most kids do not swim out to. But, why is it so dark? Am I swimming at night?

I open my eyes, looking up at a plain white ceiling. Huh? Where...where am I?

A quick look around confirms one solid fact. I am not in water, neither the sea nor a lake. I'm in a bed in a pretty basic room...where is this place?

I sit up straight, fully taking in my surroundings. What happened?

...I won the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Something no 12 year old has ever done...and, I won with Rue too. But where is she? We were on a hovercraft being taken away from that horrible place, the Arena, and then they said they were putting us to sleep for a bit to check us out for injuries.

That's when I notice I'm not feeling the tiniest bit sore anymore. I'm also no longer in my Arena uniform, but rather a simple set of light blue pyjamas. I look myself over, checking my torso, arms and legs...every injury I had is gone. There's not even a scar. Looking at my feet I can see that even the marking left by a fishing hook when I was 9 is also gone.

I lightly sit myself on the bed. I'm in no danger, but...I have no idea where I am. The Hovercraft? The Capital? Back home in District 4?...Somewhere else? But more importantly, where is Rue?

Is she ok!?

"I hope somebody comes here soon...this is creepy," I murmur. I hold myself a little, trying not to shake. "Why is nobody here?...I've seen this on TV before. Any second somebody will come in and answer my questions...I just need to wait for a few moments.

And so, I do. I just quietly sit and wait, breathing gently. Of course, it seems reality ensues as I end up waiting for about forty minutes. At the end of that time an Avox enters the room. I can't help but avert my eyes for a moment...they always did make me feel a bit uneasy. But inside...maybe they're just like me? Nervous and anxious.

"Um...hello." I say, timidly waving.

The Avox gives a respectful nod in response. He must be at least 40...why he is nodding to me, as though I was his...I hate this word...master?

"Um...how long was I sleeping for?" I continue quietly.

The Avox holds up two fingers.

"Two weeks!?" I squeak in shock. Surely I was not hurt _**that**_ badly!

The Avox quickly shakes his head. I think he mouthed the word days.

"Oh...that makes more sense," I say, nodding. "Um...is Rue alright?"

The Avox nods, smiling. He nervously glances at the door, and looks back to me. He gives me another nod of respect and raises three fingers...just like me and Rue did for Katniss…

"...Thank you," I mumble.

We both hear footsteps. With a bow, the Avox scurries out of the room hastily. A moment later Finnick walks in. He smiles his usual winning smile as he walks towards me, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Great to see you Urchin," he says warmly. "You did great out there. More than any twelve year old could do."

"It hasn't really sunk in yet...what I did, and that I'm safe," I admit. "Does it hurt when it does?"

"...From one Victor to another, I won't lie to you. It does hurt," Finnick says with a sigh. "But, I know how it feels. So does Annie, and Mags, and the other winners. We understand...you need anything, you come see us. You're one of us now...you, and your little girlfriend."

I groan, blushing a bit.

"I just...I couldn't do it, hurt my friend I mean. I had no idea that was going to work...but, now two people can go home. I bet her family will be happy, huh?" I say, starting to smile.

"People...sure are talking about it," Finnick says. His tone seems a little...anxious. I wonder why? "But, you don't have to worry about the Arena or the Games anymore. Just the last interviews and a party, and then it's back home. Looking forward to it?"

"Right now I want nothing more than to see the sea again," I say longingly. "I also never want to see a forest again."

"I'd say that can probably be arranged," Finnick says, chuckling. "Though, the Victory Tour may make it harder. 7 is Lumber, remember."

We're silent for a bit. Finnick puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Finnick asks. "I mean, specifically, what part of the Games is hurting you the most right now?

I pause. How do I find the words for this? It's hard enough finding the right words for anything else, even mundane things.

"...Glimmer...even after how she tried to kill me multiple times, making a sport out of it...that poor, poor girl," I whisper, my voice haunted. "The way she died...I don't know if I love water as much as I used to...do I even want to see the sea now? That was so horrible..her screams...and before she died, her ranting...she thought she was dead either way. I...don't even know what prostitution means, but...would things have been bad for her if she won? Bad enough she'd be 'dead'…?

Finnick looks very uncomfortable, almost like he is...afraid. But, why?

"There are some things of the Games that, even after being in them...you're too young to understand. I know, I'm the last one who should be saying that, given I was the youngest winner until very recently, but...we're gonna have to be careful alright?" Finnick says after a bit of a pause. "Just follow my lead, can you do that? Just for as long as we're in the Capital, let's be careful."

I nod. I have no reason to say no...Finnick's charm got me sponsors, and sponsors kept me alive in the Arena.

"...Will things ever go back to normal?" I ask after a while.

"It varies from person to person," Finnick says, gently taking my hand. "You're young enough that...you might be able to get back to how things were, mostly. And, just remember, you're going to have a luxury nobody else your age, besides Rue, will have."

"And, what's that?" I ask curiously.

Finnick gives me a big grin.

"No more Reapings to worry about." Finnick says warmly. "You may have nightmares, all winners do, but...you won't need to live in fear anymore. If all goes well and things go as they should, life will go on for you."

I can't help me feel Finnick is kind of hiding something from me. Like I've done something wrong? Well, I did...I did something awful. Murder. But Finnick did in his Games, so I know it's not that. I search my mind and find no answer so I just stay quiet.

"The Avox will bring you some food shortly. Be sure to eat all you can." Finnick suggests. "After that...well, it's only nine in the morning now. We've got the rest of the day to get you and Rue ready for when Caesar interviews you."

I nod. I can't help me wonder if Caesar even remotely thought he would ever interview me again, or Rue for that matter. I'm sure he never thought he'd see us both. Well...the last interview wasn't really that bad. He knows how to guide a Tribute, err, Victor...so, I think for at least today I won't need to worry too much.

"...It'll never end though, truly, right?" I ask timidly. "I'll have to mentor the Tributes now. Some might even be close to me...and if they die, it'll be all my fault..."

Finnick gently gives me a hug.

"You'll do your best, and I'll help with it, I promise," Finnick says gently. "I kept you safe in the Arena...I'll keep you safe outside of it."

I return the hug.

"...Thanks Uncle," I say quietly.

"Anything for my only Nephew. I was so scared I'd lose you," Finnick says as he gets to his feet. "Well, I have an appointment with one of the Capital Elite. I'll try to get it done as quick as I can, and I'll be back. Once you've eaten, head down the hall and turn left. Rue is already out there. She's fine, Seeder is making sure of it."

Finnick rises, but before he leaves he takes something out of his pocket and places it on the bedside table. It's my Starfish tribute token. It may be damaged...but, I guess if it had remained in one piece I would be dead right now.

"You dropped it while you ran from those Mutts," Finnick says. "One of the Game-Makers found it. I was able to, uh, convince them to let you have it back."

"You're a master at negotiation," I say, smiling. "Um, about those Mutts...they looked very, well, off. You were watching them, and not fleeing from them...why did they seem so odd?"

Finnick looks highly uncomfortable for a moment, but just then the Avox returns, now holding a tray of warm food. Finnick gives me a smile and leaves the room. I don't know why, but he seems relieved.

I'll think about that later. For now, time to eat. And after that...I just want to give Rue a big hug. A hug where we do not need to worry about a tribute stabbing us.

I thank the Avox and bite into some lovely, soft toast as he leaves. So _good…_

But as I eat, I can only think of two things. About what Glimmer said...and how bad I feel for her. I don't understand what she was talking about, but...poor girl…

* * *

 **(A little while later…)**

* * *

It took a while to finish eating, as the Avox bought me seconds. I'm not sure if he was asked to, or if he decided to do it on his own accord, but either way I am thankful. Feeling better than I have ever since the days leading up to my first, and only, Reaping...now, all that I have on my mind if finding Rue. That's why I'm walking to where Finnick told me to go. Sure enough, just as I enter the room there is a cheer of delight and relief, and somebody throws their arms around me, hugging me close. I just smile, closing my eyes in content as I give Rue a big hug. For at least a few moments...all feels right.

"You look better," Rue says with a smile. "No bruises or scars?"

"None. Even the ones from before the Games are gone," I say, nodding. "Are you ok?"

"I think so. I don't hurt anymore," Rue replies. "I'm still in shock we're safe, in a cosy room. I keep thinking that something is going to jump out at us."

"I...know what you mean," I murmur.

Rue's mentor approaches us. I think her name is Seeder. She pats us both on the shoulders.

"It's normal to feel jumpy when you're out of the Arena," she says gently. "Why not sit down and relax on the sofa? Watch TV, take a few deep breaths."

We move to the sofa and sit down. It's soft and comfy, like a cloud of some kind. Seeder walks away down the hall...just like Finnick, something seems off about her. But, what could it be?

"Is it just me, or...do the adults seem a bit strange today?" I ask quietly.

"You've noticed it too?" Rue replies. "Maybe they're just so surprised and relieved that we're both safe that they don't know what to do?"

"...Maybe you're right," I agree. "It'll settle down. We're alive, no reason to be sad."

We're both silent for a moment, thinking the same thing.

"...Those poor twenty two," Rue says quietly.

"The Victory Tour is gonna be rough," I say nervously. "How about...how about while we sit here...we come up with nice things we can say about all of them? Make sure they are remembered, always?"

"I like that idea," Rue says with a smile. She looks distant. "It's...it's hard. Not even two weeks ago all twenty four of us were loaded on that hovercraft...now we're all that's left...I miss them, even the people I never said a word to."

"...And the worst part? Normally, the winner would be even lonelier. Every other year, one of us would be here all alone, the other one dead," I say, looking to the side. "Rammy and Sable were a couple. Imagine if one of them were sitting here now, the other one dead."

"That'd be so sad..." Rue mumbles. "But now...we should try to smile. We can go home, and see our families again. As scary as it's been, we'll have good homes and money...my family will never go hungry ever again."

"And I'll have my own pool, and the Peacekeepers may be a bit more lenient," I say, smiling a little. However, my smile soon vanishes. "...But now Primrose, Katniss' little sister, is without her protector and provider. And, who knows what the families of the other tributes have lost with the deaths of the rest..."

We both exchange a nervous look. Rue holds me closer. It feels nice, but we both remain thinking the same thing.

"Being a winner is harder than I thought," I say anxiously.

"...When I was in my own room, waking up from the sleep they put us both under...I heard Seeder talking to Chaff a little. She said the Games don't end, even when you're out of the Arena," Rue says quietly. "I think there's a lot going on that we do not know about...but, so long as you've got me, I'll have you. I promise."

"Together, or not at all, right?" I say, very gently running a hand through Rue's hair. It's silky.

"Together, no matter what the Interview, the Victory Tour or the Quell bring," Rue says in determination.

Soon enough we ask an Avox for some notepads and pens. We write in them the second we get them, writing things about the fallen tributes, good things that they can be remembered for. But as I write the list, managing to come up with something for every tribute, a thought is nagging at me...one that makes me feel like my gut is tightening on itself very uncomfortably.

I had once wished to be in the Games and become the youngest Victor that there ever was. Well, it seems like I have gotten my wish...but now I have a new wish. I wish for things to go back to how they once were.

I have no doubt that it won't be granted swiftly.

* * *

 **(Several hours later)**

* * *

There may be no danger to my life anymore, but it's not been a slow day. Rather, it's been full of prepping for this last interview. My prep team first tried to tame my curls only to give up just as they did before the Games. After that, I had to endure my stylist Baleni putting me into cloths that...I just can't like. I mean, sure, I bet I look nice...but a suit and tie just isn't me. But, she's smiling...she doesn't mean me any harm, so I just go along with it, trying to be nice. But the way that she looks at my curly hair...well, I'm just glad she doesn't have any scissors, you know?

And now, I stand backstage. Or, should it be understage? It's like every year where Caesar interviews the winner. First the prep team goes up, then the stylists, then the mentor and lastly the winner. But this year there are double the people on the stage, so extra raising podiums had to be installed. They've been set into a mirror of each other, with all my team on the right, and Rue's team on the left. Apparently the symmetry looks good on TV...but, I don't truly understand that sort of thing. All I know is that, in her bottle green dress, Rue looks wonderful. A true Victor, Games or not.

It's still ten minutes until it all starts, so right now Caesar is just warming the crowd up. No doubt he'll be doing a good job...wouldn't be Caesar without a lot of hype, would it? As we're all ready and with a few minutes to spare, Finnick has steered me away from the others and into a small, empty room, most likely used for storage of various utilities and such.

"So, ready for the interview? Feeling nervous?" he asks me, smiling.

"I think I can handle it," I reply. "Already done this once, right? After the Games, well...I feel I can overcome a bit more than I ever thought I could."

Finnick pats me on the shoulder, smiling. However, his expression turns serious.

"We don't have much time Urchin, so I'll make this quick." Finnick says. That look is back in his eyes...what does it mean? "You'll be asked a lot of questions about the Games. Some you have to answer, some are for Rue...but, whatever you do, do _**not**_ bring up the stunt with that double sided dagger or what your tribute token did to the boy from 1."

I am silent for a moment.

"...Why not? What's wrong?" I ask uncertainty. "I didn't know the Starfish was poisonous. Shouldn't the Examination Board or Game-Makers have caught that? And, why can't I mention the dagger? I...I just didn't want my best friend to die, that's it. I couldn't lose another friend, not like I lost Katniss and Cinder. I was just trying to save my best friend..."

"You know that...and I know that," Finnick says, nodding in understanding. "But, whether they know it or not, Snow and his circle are not going to care. By just trying to be the good guy and help your friend, you really showed them up...you've gotten people talking...there were riots, because of what you did. This is rebellion, Urchin."

I gasp. I am sure my face is paler now.

"W-w-what?! But I wasn't trying to rebel! I was only doing what any friend would do!" I insist shakily.

"...You're the first friend to ever try that in seventy four years," Finnick says, carefully. "...On one hand, a 12 year old outwitting the Capital is, I won't lie, pretty hilarious and I fully approve. But...Urchin, it's dangerous too. Just be cute, and harmless...just act like you always did pre-games. No fuel on the fire."

I may be imagining this, but for a second there I thought Finnick said something like 'not yet'. I do not understand a lot of what he is telling me...but he's my Uncle, and he won these Games before. I can trust him, just like Rue or my parents...or Ula.

"Did you tell Rue all this?" I ask, wringing my hands a little.

"No, but Seeder and Chaff did," Finnick replies. "Well...lets get going. We can't deprive the Capital of their 'Littlest Winners' can we? Oh, but I am tempted, I am tempted."

As he walk side by side back to where everybody else is Finnick mimes passing me something. What was he doing?

"What was that?" I ask. I try not to sound shaky, but what Finnick has said has made me nervous...and I know for sure no that, even after that, I still do not know much about what has been going on. Far from it…

"That was me passing on the torch of the Youngest Winner. Make a fire with it, someday," Finnick winks. "If you get nervous, look at me...or your girlfriend."

I blush and groan...but then we're both laughing, just like we did before the Games. It's a good way to relax before what might be a hard show.

But, at least it'll be easier than the Cornucopia Bloodbath was. I can't get out of my head what would have happened if Cato had not been looking the other way…

* * *

 **(A few minutes later…)**

* * *

And so it is, just a few precious minutes later, that we are all under the stage. I can hear the bombastic music of Caesar's show up above and he is saying something I can't make out, probably hyping us all up. Hmm...it only occurs to me now just how catchy that music up there is. Makes me want to dance, almost.

First our prep teams go up, then our stylists and finally our mentors. The cheering for them is very loud...I guess they deserve that. Finnick and Seeder most of all. But now, our podiums are moving upwards. I look at Rue, and she looks at me. We share a meaningful nod; whatever is about we happen, we'll face it together. Co-winners and co-interviewees, right?

Just before we come out on stage Caesar begins to introduce us, probably timing it so as soon as he finishes speaking we will rise upon the stage.

"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for...the two people you've all fallen in love with and cheered for over the past several days...the two people who never had the odds in their favour, but showed that odds and size and age do not always confirm or deny a victory...I give you Urchin Hook and Rue Applebee, the Tiny Two from Districts 4 and 11!" Cesar announces grandly.

And just like that, the two of us rise onto the stage and into the bright lights and sea of applause. All of the colourful audience, wearing the silliest outfits I have ever seen...is purple skin even _**possible**_...are applauding for us. They stand up, clapping cheering and whistling, like they love us and are happy to see us. If they really liked us, they'd not have put us in the Arena. I bet if our deaths were exciting enough they'd cheer just as loudly.

...But, I know I cannot say that.

We both shyly wave to the crowd, the people who bet on us living or dying as though we were horses in a race, and take our seats. Normally it's just one seat for the winner to sit on as they talk to Caesar, but because of the fact we're both still alive a plush sofa has been set up for us. We sit on it and Caesar shakes our hands.

"Welcome back, Urchin and Rue," Caesar says grandly. "It's wonderful to see you both here safe and sound."

"I bet you didn't expect to see us here again, did you?" Rue asks cheekily.

"I'll confess, I did not," Caesar says honestly. "But, I'm happy to have been proven wrong. You are both very deserving Victors, let me tell you!"

I know Caesar is trying to be nice to us, but...does that mean he thought the other twenty two did not deserve to live? That does not describe Katniss or Cinder at all…

"Now, before we get onto the recap footage of the Games, it has occurred to me that you have both set some records with your Victory," Caesar says, smiling charmingly. "Now, I'm not talking about being the first Co-Victors in the history of Panem, but rather some records that are unique to you as individuals."

Cesar looks at Rue with what almost looks like a smile of…admiration?

"You, my little lady, went from a Tribute to a Victor without killing a single person. I am sure your family are very proud of you for that!" Caesar remarks grandly. On cue, the audience cheers.

Wait, I thought the audience _liked_ people committing murder? Why aren't they booing? I'll never get the Capital…

"I just wanted to...play the Games as myself," Rue says, putting on that cute, shy appearance she often makes. The audience loves it.

"And indeed you did. A grand, safe game well played!" Caesar says, clapping.

Then he turns to me. I try to smile, a relaxed look on my face...but, I'm not sure how effective it is. I cross my legs, relaxing back...Cato did so and got much applause, so maybe, just maybe, it'll work for me too?

"You, young man, did something possibly even more impressive, oh yes! You're officially our youngest ever winner!" Caesar exclaims, firmly shaking my hand. "Tell me...how does that feel, exactly?"

I pause for a moment. But...if I waste time thinking, it may make things awkward. I'll just see what I come out with.

"Well...I guess it's in my blood, you know? I can only hoe that, now that I'm here, Finnick won't be getting jealous. Can you imagine that, being jealous of his tiny, curly haired nephew?" I say, trying to force on a laugh and not make it sound obviously cringey.

"Wouldn't that be something!" Caesar says with a loud laugh. "How about some applause for our little record breakers, folks?"

The audience stands and applauds. It all makes me feel dizzy...they're applauding me for being a young murderer, aren't they? But I have little time to dwell on this as Caesar announces it's time for the highlights. And in just a few seconds the lights in the studio have dimmed, and the footage begins to play. Besides the dread of watching what I just went through...I'm kind of curious how they are going to put ten days of bloodshed and pain into three hours. Rue takes my hand, looking at me anxiously. I nod and give her hand a squeeze. I have no plans to let go.

They start by showing the camera panning around the Cornucopia at the start. The countdown begins and the camera gives all twenty four of us some screentime. But...it seems like it's focusing on myself and Rue more. As soon as the Games begin, I can see myself running to the Cornucopia while Rue flees into the forest. Rue holds my hand tighter as we watch the bloodshed start, all the stabs and screams. I can see myself, hiding within the Cornucopia with wide and terrified eyes. The Careers fighting, and everybody else who does not get killed fleeing for their lives with supplies, or in some cases nothing at all. Then I watch myself flee, barely making it.

And so it goes on for the next three hours. Certainly better than watching all...uh...I think two hundred and forty hours of footage...but watching this hurts, seeing everybody die. And when they die, the audience gasps and lightly applauds. How!?

As we watch, I can see things happen that I never witnessed before. Clove sobbing over Cato's death, yelling in despair...Peeta laying in agony by the river overnight with a bleeding leg...Rammy having an episode and axing many trees due to the pain of losing Sable becoming too much…me feeling awful when Cinder got caught by the blast...

And then, _Katniss_. They play the whole thing in slow motion, first when I pull Rue out of the way and then...when Katniss dies The footage focuses on Rue and myself sobbing, not letting her go out alone, not knowing how much we loved her.

...They don't even show us laying flowers and making that nice hand signal. They just show us leaving. How dare they! I can tell Rue is very upset too, but we remain holding hands.

The recap footage continues, showing myself and Rue surviving, Lacey being...Lacey, Glimmer getting more and more insane. And then, after showing Gimmer flee from Weldar midway through their battle with her Feast bag and two arrows in her left shoulder... we see the finale that, really, feels like it happened only a few moments ago. We see every second of it.

Weldar having us both at bow-gun point.

The mutts arriving and Weldar killing one of them as we flee.

The screen then splits in two, showing Glimmer running from her point far across the Arena while the rest of us run towards the lake.

Weldar is torn apart screaming in agony as we escape, while Glimmer breaks the neck of the one Mutt that comes close to her. I _know_ something is off about those things, but curious as I am...I don't want to know what it is…

And then, it plays every second of the final battle. Everything except for Glimmer's rant and breakdown...but it plays her death in slowmotion, to make sure it lasts as long as possible. I hold back my vomit...that poor girl from 1 deserved better than that…

And then, it skips to me and Rue hugging as the hovercraft descends.

The footage is over and the crowd stands, applauding loudly and wildly. Applause aimed at me has never made me feel more _**sick**_ in my life.

"What a Game we have had this year, right everybody?" Caesar says grandly, gently beckoning for quiet. "But, a Hunger Games is only ever as good as its victor, or victors I should say. What do you think, do you think we've got some good Victors this year?!"

The cheering gets even louder. I just want these people to stop. No...they're _things_. People do not cheer at other people dying painfully. I want to go home, to be back in my room with my family in good old District 4…

But it's not over, not yet. The footage may have ended, but now the actual interview begins. Exact times vary between years, as some Victors simply do more than others in the Arena...but it's never over in just five minutes.

As the applause starts to die down Caesar looks at us, ready to start things off. But before he starts, he gives us a very small nod. To some it seems just like as cue that we're starting, but...it almost seems like he is reassuring us.

Maybe we _can_ get through this?

"So, it's been ten days full of excitement for you both. I daresay more than most kids your age tend to get," Cesar begins, dramatic as he always is. "How do you feel though, now that it has all come to an end?"

"Well...it feels like waking up from a dream," I say honestly. Though, I don't mention the fact the kind of dream I mean is a nightmare.

"For all the Games, it was like...nothing existed outside that Arena. I'm still thinking we'll both wake up, next to each other underneath that tree," Rue says.

"Ah, yes, that is quite a common feeling among Victors right after they're out of the Arena," Caesar says, nodding. "But I assure you, you're not dreaming. Though, I suppose your winnings will let you live the dream! You kids can buy anything you want now. Anything you might have your eyes on?"

No more Games…

"My own fishing boat," I say, trying to put on a winning smile.

"A nice doll," Rue says shyly.

And so it goes on like this, with back and forth questioning and a little banter. The audience gasps, awwwws and laughs here and there while we answer the questions as best as we can. Every now and then though I can see a tiny amount of what seems to be anxiousness in Caesar's eyes before we speak. Why though? Aren't we meant to be the ones feeling anxious?

People are hiding something from us…

"So, how did you feel, Rue, when even after losing Katniss...you always had Urchin by your side?" Caesar asks lightly, but with great interest.

"...Well, it made me feel like I was never alone...and never in true danger," Rue says, smiling sweetly. "He went to that dangerous Feast...just for me. He saved my life."

"Well, you saved me too. I mean, you were the one who put my sponsor medicine on my tracker-jacker strings," I reply, making sure she knows just how grateful I am.

The crowd all awww at this, seeming happy. I just feel insulted, like they think it's just a TV show where the actors are never in danger. But, I have to keep smiling. No anger until I'm back home.

I wonder what it'll be like...being home.

And on it goes, until eventually it's time to wrap things up. Caesar says we're almost out of time for the year, and asks if the audience want him to ask one more question. Of course, they do, and so Caesar turns to us, smiling his pearly white smile.

"So, do you kids have a favourite Victor?" he asks.

"Seeder," Rue says promptly. "I think her mentoring really helped!"

"And how about you, Urchin? Your Uncle Finnick, I assume?" Caesar says, trying to be charming.

That would have been my first answer before all of this happened, but now...now there is only one person I can think of mentioning.

"Annie," I say as I look Cesar in the eye. "She overcame an awful experience, and...never wanted to hurt anybody. She only drowned those who came at her to kill her first. She won through self-defence and trying to be nice."

Caesar nods, telling some kind of story about Annie. But I don't pay attention to that. I just pay attention to the fact it's all over.

"Let's give it up one last time, for the winners of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Caesar yells dramatically. "The Tiny Two who overcame the odds that were against them, Urchin Hook and Rue Applebee!"

The crowd goes wild and we both wave, smiling like sunshine.

Our smiles are anything but real.

* * *

 **(One Hour Later…)**

* * *

I was wrong, it's not over yet. Before the crowning tomorrow, we have to attend a party at President Snow's mansion. This is never televised, so I guess it just slipped my mind that I'd be attending. Before we entered the door I thought it might be alright. I've attended birthday parties of my friends back in District 4, with cake and sandcastles, so how different could it be?

Way too different!

It's loud, the colours make my head spin, people come over and pat me on the head and comment on how 'impressive' I was...it all just makes me miss my home even more. Maybe the Capital has no Games to worry about and have the best of everything, especially in medicine, but...it's nothing to the shores of 4.

...At least the food is good.

As attendance is mandatory for Victors, my original plan had been to just hang back off to the side until it was over, but...Finnick told me that each Victor must take part in a dance. Apparently it's the highlight of the evening.

I mean, I can dance and pretty well at that, but never in front of people...well, people older than me. But, as I have no choice...a few more cups of soda, and I'll let things happen as Panem intends them to.

And there she is. Rue walks towards me, smiling. We're out of our interview outfits and are now into what I think counts as 'party cloths on morphling' I think I look so silly...but Rue looks lovely. The flowery, sunset yellow dress looks magnificent on her. Perhaps nicer than a sunset over the sea…

I avert my gaze for a moment, looking at my cup as a brief way out, and then I look back at Rue trying to smile.

"...I feel so nervous in this place," I whisper.

"Mm, same," Rue agrees. "But, at least we're safe. You know, I've been to harvest parties back in 11...even when everybody gets excited, it's nothing like this."

"Yeah...they don't even have any cake," I agree, trying to be funny.

"You're terrible," Rue says, giggling.

"Terribly good, you mean?" I say, also giggling.

We share a good laugh together. For just a few moments...it feels like we're normal kids again.

"So, where were you?" I ask. I haven't seen Rue since the party began, so I must wonder…

"Oh, I was talking to Rhonda," Rue replied. "She's President Snow's granddaughter."

I tense for a brief moment.

"Was she...nice?" I ask anxiously.

"She was. She said she was rooting for us because it's about time somebody her age won. She told me she spent a month of her allowance on giving to our sponsors funds," Rue says, smiling. "I think she thinks we'd be a good couple. She kept pointing you out and asking what I thought of your curls."

I chuckle nervously, trying not to blush. That'd make this even more awkward.

"She...sounds alright," I say after a pause.

"Yeah, but...she also said she was glad none of the others won, because she liked us best," Rue says, an odd look on her face. "She doesn't see it like we do..."

A nasty thought crosses my mind.

"She might be President one day, when we're much older," I whisper nervously. "Do you think...she'd keep the Games going, do what Snow does…we might have our own families one day, and they'd be at her mercy..."

We are both silent, very scared looks on our faces. Rue glances away, and I see she is looking at Rhonda. We then look back at each other. Could that girl become very dangerous…?

"...She won't do anything if we talk to her first...if we become her friends, right?" Rue says, looking confident. "C'mon Urchin, wanna go meet our new friend?"

I'm about to refuse, if only due to how sick the idea of making Snow's granddaughter Anti-Games right under his nose makes me feel, when all goes silent.

"Your attention please," says a powerful, but soft voice. "It is time for the Victor's Dance. Will our...co-Victors please make their way to the dance floor? Thank you."

We don't even have to look in his direction to know that President Snow was looking in our direction as he said that. A chill just went up my back…

Nevertheless, I managed to smile and turn to Rue. I hold out my hand.

"...May I have this dance?" I ask shyly, smiling regardless.

"Can you dance?" Rue asks, giggling.

"Want me to show you, not tell you?" I offer.

Rue nods, taking my hand and almost pulling me onto the dance floor.

And so we dance.

And dance.

And dance.

We gently dance in a slow, wavy movement. The crowd watches, chattering quietly and smiling. I think some are taking pictures. I try to ignore them though, and just dance with my best friend. After this entire nightmare...'waking up' to something like this, well, it doesn't make everything worth it , but...it makes things hurt less.

I do not know what the adults are talking about. I do not know what is going to happen tomorrow. I do not know if I can be a good Mentor. I don't even know if I am really safe yet.

But, one thing I do know is that, right now, in this very moment, as I look into Rue's eyes...I feel happy, and cannot stop a smile from appearing on my face. I can tell that Rue feels the same way.

Holding hands, Rue swings me around as we both laugh. I spin her under my arm and dip her. If I had dropped me I have no idea what would have happened, but it goes off flawlessly.

"You really _can_ dance," Rue says, beaming.

"Oh, and you're _surprised_?"I say in mock offensive. "Would I lie to you?"

We laugh and resume dancing. For a brief second or two I see a girl who must be Rhonda talking to President Snow. She gives us a wave and a smile, and he gives a slow nod. Even though he is smiling...somehow, I get the feeling his thoughts are less sweet than those of his granddaughter.

What did we do wrong?...Live?

...Sorry, not sorry. Me and Rue...we're a team, a package deal...best friends.

Both in the Arena and out.


	12. End 2: Train Ride To Hope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** And here we are, the final chapter! This story has been a lot of fun to write, and I am glad to see it has been fun to read for several of you. The site has an issue showing the reviews currently, so responses will sadly be delayed, but I will keep checking so that I can read them all ASAP. It's been a great story to get me writing for this new fandom, and more stories will be coming over time. The star of the next story will be revealed at the very end of the chapter...but first, how about one last hint?

 **Hint #1:** This tribute died during the Cornucopia Bloodbath.

 **Hint #2:** This tribute's face was clearly seen in the first death recap, unlike some who were not shown at all.

 **Hint #3:** This tribute's corpse was shown at the end of the Bloodbath.

 **Hint #4:** This tribute had very low odds of winning the Games.

* * *

I thought that Caesar's show was crowded with people. I thought the party was packed. I even thought the docks of District 4 were busy.

None of that compares to any of this.

Myself and Rue stand at the city centre on a raised balcony, ready for the crowning ceremony. We both fidget nervously from seeing what must be tens of thousands of people staring at us. Our prep teams, stylists and mentors are off to the side, and all attention rests upon us.

It is deadly quiet as President Snow picks up the Victor's crown from its resting place, ready to bring it over. Is he just going to put it on one of us?...Or, maybe he'll split it in two? I think Finnick once said the crown was made that way, possibly to save costs...if only one of us can wear it, Rue deserves it more. She'd look nice wearing it.

President Snow gives Rue a respectful nod and a smile, one I am not certain of the sincerity of...and then he approaches me, placing the crown upon my curls. My hair being as it is, the crown feels weightless atop it, not touching my scalp. I have to admit, I like the idea of wearing a crown and being cheered for, but...in this context, less so.

The crowd cheers as President Snow once again looks at Rue.

"It is not often we see the Games played so...peacefully," Snow says. "Well done to you my dear."

"Thank you Mr President," Rue says shyly, her eyes wide like those of a possum.

My stomach tightens as President Snow turns to me, giving me a nod.

"Never before has somebody so young worn that crown," Snow notes. "You are full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Well...I couldn't have won without the friends I made," I say timidly. "I think...every tribute, win or lose, is full of surprises."

"Mm...you might be onto something," Snow says slowly. "I'll have to watch for that next year. Closely."

I really do not like the look in Snow's eyes. For a second or two he looks at me coldly...is he sizing me up? But, he seems to soften a moment later and turn back to the crowd. Maybe my fearful expression made him see me as no threat...though a threat in what way I'd have no idea...either that, or he's decided how to kill me. Every few years a winner goes missing mysteriously...I never thought about it before, but now that I wear the crown, the Games are all I can think of, even though I've gotten them out of the way as soon as I possibly could have.

Snow announces us as the winners one last time and the crowd goes wild with applause, louder than anything I have heard before. I look at Rue, and she looks at me. We join hands, and raise our arms into the air.

I can't stop myself from taking off the crown and putting it on Rue's head. She smiles and ruffles my curls. The crowd cheers even louder.

...And, my heart beats a little faster.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

Two hundred miles an hour and you can't feel a thing. That's what Prussia, my escort...and Marina's too...had described the train as. Well, as they have to drop off two winners this time I think they have set the speed to double. I'm honestly amazed I'm not being sent flying about. But yet, I stand up by the window, my hands placed on the base of it as I look out at the countryside going by like a blur.

On the way to the games I'd considered jumping off the train, thinking I was dead either way.

As District 11 is further from the Capital that's where we're going first. After that it'll be back along the tracks and back home to District 4. A long journey, but at least it won't be boring. But really...I've had just about enough excitement for one lifetime, or two.

"What are you thinking about?" Rue asks as she walks over. "You've been standing there for more than an hour now."

"I'm not sure, exactly," I admit. "I just feel kind of...afraid."

"But why? We won the Games...we're safe," Rue says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Safe from the Games...but, not safe from everything," I say anxiously. I turn back to looking at the world go by. "...We were not supposed to both live. I don't know why the fact I wanted to save my friend is making the Capital mad, but...Finnick says it might look like rebellion to them."

"Rebellion?" Rue asks quietly. "...Were you rebelling?"

"Not knowingly. How was I supposed to know saving my friend was bad?!...I didn't know it was bad...I just didn't want to lose you. I thought that maybe only one person lives because nobody ever tried to save a second person...well, I saved you but I might have made things a bit more complicated for us..." I trail off, closing my eyes.

Rue hugs me, and we stand silently for a few minutes. She understands.

"...For what it's worth, I owe you my life. I'm only here because of you. You...refused to take the easy way out, just for me," Rue says, her tone affectionate and gentle. "Maybe the Capital are a bit cross at us, but...I bet my District love you, for bringing me home."

"I was only able to do it with your help. You bought me home," I say sincerely. "...Really though... _Katniss_ was the one who bought us home."

Rue is silent for a moment. She then raises her hand in the way she did during the Games.

"I'll never forget her," Rue says.

"I won't either," I promise, holding my hand up. "This hand sign...what does it mean? Unity?"

"Unity," Rue confirms. "It's like mummy says...fun is twice as fun with someone to share. If we're not alone, it'll be easier."

"Think they'll let us visit each other? Not many people ride the trains," I say, frowning to myself.

"We'll make it happen," Rue says with a smile. "What's so bad about two kids who want to hang out together, right?"

I can't help but find myself agreeing. Rue walks towards a plush sofa and sits on it, patting the spot next to her.

"C'mon, let's watch TV. Seeder says it'll take about a week for either of us to have all the channels put into our Television's in our new homes, so we might as well watch cartoons together while we can," Rye says positively. "After...after what happened to Glimmer, and all the rest...I think we need just a few hours of mindless and silly children's TV."

I smile, making my way over and flopping down next to her.

"Mindless and silly sounds good," I say, the mere memories of the Games making me feel tired.

As we start to watch TV, I try to push a certain thought out of my head...the thought of the other trains I saw heading back to the Districts...carrying caskets…

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

Time has passed and the sun has started to set...it looks lovely. It'll still be a while until we reach District 11, and even longer before I'm back home in District 4. But, the time is passing comfortably. We sit side by side on the sofa, big bowls of ice cream on her our laps, as we gaze at the TV.

We may be mutually upset at the Capital after all that has happened...but _damn_ , they have some great TV.

Right now we are watching some kind of Soap Opera popular with Capital children. They call it 'Fiona and Lawrence'...I'll admit that despite the very archaic names, it's not a bad show. Both of us watch with wide eyes, slowly eating ice cream without averting our gaze.

* * *

 _'Oh Lawrence…'_

 _'Oh Fiona…'_

 _'Lawrence, I don't know how much longer we can be together...I have a terrible secret…'_

 _'Oh Fiona, we can make it past this...'_

 _'But Lawrence...oh, Lawrence! My mother was a tracker-jacker!'_

 _'But Fiona...I am a tracker-jacker!'_

 _'Oh Lawrence!'_

* * *

I look at Rue with wide eyes.

"...I did not see that coming," I say, surprise written on my face. "I thought he was a Groosling."

"Me too," Rue nods. "Then again, we've only seen two episodes and apparently there are hundreds of them..."

We watch the show in silence for a few minutes, seeing the two characters make up and hug. It may be... _bizarrely_ stupid, but yet...it's tender. Real love.

"You know...someday, I'd like to have somebody to love like that...in a slightly less silly way, but love regardless," I say thoughtfully. "Guess we'll have to wait, huh?"

Rue turns off the TV with the remote, and looks at me. She looks...I'm not sure what the word is, but she looks me in the eyes and smiles that smile of hers. Only this time...there seems to be more to it.

"...I don't want to wait," Rue says, her face ever so slightly darker than usual, trying to keep eye contact. "You saved me...and I saved you...how about we, um, keep saving each other?"

Rue lays her hands on mine.

"...Love me too?" Rue asks, lightly biting her lower lip.

My chest heats up immensely, but unlike the times where we ran from fire, sprinted until it hurt, came close to boiling to death and much more...this time, it feels good.

"...Love you too," I say honestly. "After all we went through, how I was risking death for you...yeah, I do."

Without anymore words Rue hugs me. I gently hug her back. Should I kiss her? Should I let it wait? What do I do now?

Rue kisses me on the lips for all of two seconds and my mind goes blank. Her giggles echo, and barely register to my dazed mind.

"Want to watch some more cartoons?" Rue offers, smiling.

...For the next hour or two, it might be possible to feel just like a normal kid again. A kid with a girlfriend. I slot down next to Rue instantly, and she gently leans against me.

Time passes and nothing matters to us but the cartoons and each other.

Mostly the latter.

Her hand stroking my curls makes me smile so much...

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

All too soon the train arrives in District 11. I'm not allowed to get off the train here, but nothing says I cannot wave from the window. Seeder and Chaff step off the train to much applause. In just a minute, Rue will be going too. We embrace, and we do not want it to end.

But, Rue has her home and I have mine.

"I'll see you on the Victory Tour, and _maaaaaybe_ sooner," Rue says as we part from the hug. "We could phone each other too. I'm sure Seeder, Chaff and Finnick can help us stay in touch."

"I love the sound of that," I say, nodding. "So...until next time...be safe."

"You too. No more getting stung by Tracker-Jackers or being hunted by Careers, you hear me?" Rue asks, playfully as she lightly pokes me on the nose. "Well...here I go."

Rue walks to the open doorway leading out of the train, and looks back at me one last time.

"Stay as the boy you are...cute, and curly," Rue says, smiling. "And...thank you."

Rue blows me a kiss, and steps off the train and onto the station platform. It's not as grand as the admittedly very average one back in 4, but all the people here make it look like something special. They all cheer for Rue as she waves back tot hem shyly. Five children, all younger than her, run up to her and embrace her. She sobs in joy, hugging them back. A woman follows them and completes the hug.

I can't help but wipe a happy tear away. This reunion...I may be in a bit of trouble, but this... _this_ makes it all worth it.

Just as the train begins starting itself up Rue and her family turn to me. They raise their hands in that three finger symbol. The rest of the people do the same.

I smile, giving a shy wave with one hand and mimicking their symbol with the other. We all hold the symbol until the train has thundered out of the station, heading for District 4.

Home.

* * *

 **(A while later…)**

* * *

I've been sleeping for a while, but I find myself waking up at, according to the clock 4AM. I yawn as I get up and exit my room. I...don't think sleep will come back easily. After the Games, I've been a light sleeper.

It seems that the Train has stopped at a depot of some kind. Probably for refuelling, I guess. As I lightly walk into the living area Rye and myself sat together earlier I can see Mags and Finnick. Old Mags is sleeping in one of the chairs and doesn't look like she'll be waking up any time soon, while Finnick stands by the window, looking out at the night sky. He spots me and waves me over.

"Can't sleep either?" he asks me.

"I guess I'm having trouble sleeping so soon after the Games," I reply. "The ways the others died keep on appearing in my dreams. Why are you up?"

"Just got a lot on my mind," Finnick replies. "...You know, it'd gonna be about an hour until we get moving again. How about we go outside and look around for a bit? The night sky looks lovely this far out."

"Better than out at sea?" I ask, following my Uncle.

"As if anything could be. Well, almost anything..." he says to himself.

I don't question what he meant as I follow him. I think he means Annie...they do spend a lot of time together in 4.

Soon enough we're sitting on a lonesome hilltop and up at the sky. True to Finnick's word, it looks beautiful. If only I were free to come out here and just...star gaze, whenever I wanted to. But, winners get a little more freedom than most others I have heard, so maybe I will be able to?

After a bit of silence Finnick speaks up.

"Make no mistake Urchin, I am very proud of you...both for winning, and saving your girlfriend. You're a credit to your District," Finnick begins.

I can't even blush at the reference to what me and Rue have now, nor feel flattered at the praise. There's something else coming.

"But...I'll not hide anything from you. You were _**not**_ both supposed to live," Finnick says seriously. "You know how I mentioned Rebellion earlier? Well...you are Rue are smart kids, you both know it's more than that, don't you?"

I reply with a single, slow nod.

"You were willing to risk your own life to save a friend...and not just that, but one of another District. And you succeeded...you, a 12 year old, almost as young as you can possibly be for the Games, outwitted the Capitol. You put aside your own surefire chance of winning to save a girl you knew for less than a month," Finnick says, serious in tone. "Do you...know what that means, exactly?"

"...That I was too weak to kill when I should have?" I ask quietly. "Because, I'm not apologising for it!"

Finnick shakes his head, smiling.

"You've given people hope. The Games...they're not just a thinly masked yearly execution, but also a way to drive the Districts apart. We outnumber those in the Capiol, even with less tech than they have. It's why they have the Victory Tour...as a way to drive a wedge in us. But now they have two winners...and you saw how 11 reacted to seeing you for the short time they did," Finnick explains, looking up at the sky again.

"They...really seemed to like me," I say softly.

"Why wouldn't they? You saved one of their own," Finnick continues, nodding. "But now...Urchin, you need to be careful. Make them think you're harmless. Not a threat to them."

No need to guess who 'them' is…

"Once you get back to 4...lay low, act like a normal kid, play up the timidness. At least for now, make them think you're not a threat," Finnick says seriously.

"But...I'm not a threat," I say honestly.

Finnick just smiles.

"And I'm not ridiculously good looking," he chuckles. "Forcing a duel Victory after they removed the rule as they always intended, using another tribute's token to defeat Glimmer, getting a poisonous one past the Game-Makers, and all of this at barely a few weeks past your twelfth birthday...yeah, not a threat, huh? Maybe not intentionally...but hey, I didn't intend to be, as I said, ridiculously good looking."

We sit in silence for a moment. I feel dizzy...so, without even meaning to I have created a form of unity and hope, and made the Capital really angry. All because I saved a friend...girlfriend...person I love. I never expected this. Honestly, I expected to be in a casket by now…

"So, if they never intended to keep the rule change, why did they make it?" I ask after a while.

"What you and Rue did for Katniss after she died...it started so many riots over the cruelty of the Games and got people talking about your kind actions. In Four, in Eleven and even in Twelve, people were rioting and talking. Me and Haymitch, we told Seneca to give the people something else to look at...young love. Worked like a charm," Finnick says, looking proud and relieved.

Again, we're silent for a bit.

"Do the Games ever end?" I ask quietly.

"At some point," Finnick assure me, standing up. "As soon as the Capital is over too...but, more on that another time, eh? C'mon, let's get back to the train. You'll want to be up early, as we'll be pulling into District 4 at about half past eight."

I follow after Finnick. So many thoughts are bouncing around my head...I swear that my curls must be vibrating.

It's a relief once I fall asleep, probably barely a few seconds after flopping down onto my bed.

* * *

 **(The next morning...)**

* * *

My curls are messier than usual, my cloths were put on in a hurry and breakfast did not really fill me up at all.

But none of that matters to me. Finally, _**finally**_ , the train is pulling into the station of District 4. I stand by the doors as it does so, hopping up and down on my ankles, ready to get out and leave this all behind for as long as I am able to.

And soon enough, the train grinds to a slow halt.

It's over.

Before the doors can even open all the way I jump out of the rain and onto the platform. Oh, I have _missed_ the smell of the salty sea. There is no better thing I could smell right now. And there it is! The sea!

...And, my family!

"Urchin!" My mum practically screams as she pulls me into a tight hug, sobbing in relief.

"Hi mum," I say, my voice shaking with emotion as I hug her back.

A moment later my dad runs up and hugs me as well. There is no better feeling…

...Yes, there is. Ula has joined the group hug, smiling at me.

"Hello Urchin! Missed you!" Ula says with a smile.

I sob in joy, hugging my family closer as the people of the District cheer loudly.

After how bad I have felt lately...this, t _ **his**_ is what I needed. I know how Rue must feel right now.

The thought makes me smile.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It's sunset, and it's only been an hour before I could get away from all the cheering and partying. Even a few Peacekeepers were joining in, surprisingly. But now, while my family get settled into the house in the Victor's Village, I sit alone on the docks. The sunset over the water never fails to make me smile. Nobody has come to get me or tell me to move...and for a while, I don't think anybody will.

Not that I mind. Gives me time to sit here, my fishing rod in hand and the lure cast out on the waves. I've not caught anything yet, but...the feeling of normality and the familiarity of my rod in my hands...that's good enough.

"Aaaaahhhh..." I breath out, relaxing.

"Urchin! Urchin!" a voice calls out to me.

I look back, and can't stop a smile, nor would I want to, as Ula walks up to me, flopping down beside me. She smiles, just like sunshine over the sea.

"Hey there," I say, putting an arm around her while holding my rod with my free hand. "How's the best six year old in Panem doing?"

"Very good!" Ula says, smiling. "I saw you on TV!"

I flinch inwardly. What did she see? Watching is forced, but not every second. Oh dear…

"You were a movie star!" Ula continues in awe. "A hero!"

Ula is still of the age where she does not fully understand the Games yet. Maybe in District 10, 11 or 12 she would by now, but...I can't break apart her fantasy. Not when I've just gotten back.

"...Yeah, I was. It wasn't an easy role," I say, putting on my best smile. Somehow, I think I've had better ones. "I played a good role, and now we have a big house. Fun, right?"

"Uh huh!" Ula beams. "I want the biggest bedroom!"

"But why? You're still small," I say, teasing her a bit.

"Nuh uh! I grew one inch while you were gone!" she insists, hugging. "...I missed you Urchy."

"I missed you too," I say fondly. "Oh, I _**really**_ missed you..."

"You're back now...it's all back to normal!" Ula says, still smiling. "Ooo, you've got a bite!"

"We better real it in then, right? C'mon, I need your help!" I exclaim. "And maybe we can also think of how to explain to mum and dad you came here by yourself?"

Ula claps and hold the rod with me, us working as one to reel it it. It's only an old boot, but...right now, that boot is worth so much for what it means.

The sun is setting on the sea, the golden glow extending out to the horizon. I don't know how long we're going to spend sitting out here, but I hope that it won't be over anytime soon.

I'm not sure what the coming days and the Quell are going to bring, and maybe I'd be happier not knowing. But, as I sit here on the docks I know a few things for sure.

My family are better off than they ever have been

Ula is smiling just like she always does.

Rue will be there for me, and I for her.

I will never, _**ever**_ forget Katniss, Cinder, Marina or...any of the fallen tributes.

I never have to worry about being in the Games ever again.

Right now, all this is enough. But soon, something else is on my mind. Ula has fallen asleep next to me. I smile, fondly shaking my head as I hold my rod over my shoulder and gently pick her up in my arms.

"Come on, let's get going to our new home," I say as I steady myself.

I walk down the docks and odd to my home, and whatever will come with it. Ah..I love the sea. Wet, full of life…

...And cold. Much better than the hot water of the Arena.

* * *

 **END OF BOOK 1…**

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Rue:** Ah, Rue, how tragic your death in the movie was. Actually, all deaths were tragic really, but hers seems to be generally seen as one of the saddest. But, with Urchin escaping the bloodbath she survived, yay! :D I love how I was able to write Rue in this story. While she and Urchin are both the youngest and smallest tributes, they very much differed. Very distinct from Urchin, she was fun, playful, an optimist, did not lose hope much and...basically, filled the role of deuteragonist very well. I'm very much a fan of 'kid heroes' and so having the two youngest tributes survive...it just seemed right, to me. Plus, it was fun to write a more innocent and sweet romance, compared to the more mature romances of the books and movies.

 **Urchin:** Our hero! Well, kinda. XD While every Nameless Tribute will get their story, I chose Urchin first as...I don't know, he always stuck out to me, with how close he was to escaping the Bloodbath. My idle thoughts of what could have been if Cato was looking away...well, you've seen what they have become. Pus, when I saw he was 12, just like Rue, I got thinking...what if we saw prominence from the other child? If Rue's death was sad and there have been fics of her survival, why not with Urchin? I think writing in his POV was a lot of fun. Unlike Katniss, he was nervous, timid, jumpy and...pretty much not anything like the lead Katniss is. But yet, in the end he saved himself and Rue as well. Hopefully he was a likeable lead to you all, and if not that's fine, hopefully future leads will be better. And as you have seen just up above...his story is _**not**_ over yet. :o

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON THE NAMELESS CHRONICLES…**

 **WOUNDED WARSONG**

Depressed and with little hope all her young life, the District 3 Female realizes running into the Bloodbath is suicide, and flees for her life as the Games begin. With the odds heavily against her and only her genius mind in her favour, Gadget tries to survive and show she is more than a tool in the games of the Capital and other tributes. But her biggest problem is not the Careers…

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
